Schatten der Zeit (NarutoFFGaaraxOC)
by Gleameyed
Summary: Cover by : @FreakyFighter13 Mit sechs wurden ihre Eltern getötet , mit sieben wurde sie Jinchuriki und schließlich mit zwölf trifft sie die Mörder ihrer Eltern . Was wird Mina tun , wird sie sich rächen ? Lest selbst , wenn ihr es wissen wollt .
1. Konoha vs Rao

Ich rannte durch den Wald , wohlwissend , dass ich mich nicht umdrehen durfte , ohne Gefahr zu laufen , mein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ich bemerkte , dass ein Kunai an mir vorbei und in einen Baum flog an dem ich gerade vorbei lief . Der Baum wurde an der stelle wo das Kunai ihn getroffen hatte gespalten .

 _ **Gut , dass das nicht du warst , das wäre für uns beide nicht gut gewesen ...**_

Ich rannte weiter und hoffte , dass ich schon weit genug gerannt war

 _Ja , ich weis Rao du geschwänztes Biest , aber mal ehrlich , als ob du mich treffen könnten..._

Nach weiterem Rennen drehte ich mich um und wartete darauf , dass meine Verfolger mich einholten.

 _ **Du weist , dass ich es nicht mag so genannt zu werden.**_

 _Ja ... du weist aber auch , dass ich es nicht mag , wenn du mir etwas sagt , dass mehr als offensichtlich ist ..._  
 _Egal , wir werden gleich eine Menge Spaß haben ._

Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte ich unwillkürlich . Schließlich fand ich meine Verfolger die sich auf einer Anhöhe , etwa 2 km entfernt , befanden und nach mir suchen .  
"Ach wieso seid ihr denn so unvorsichtig ", murmelte ich und sah gleich , dass ihre Köpfe in meine Richtung schnellten . Ich lachte auf , als ich sah , wie sie in meine Richtung sprinteten und wusste , dass der Spaß nun beginnen würde .

 _Hey Rao , willst du die Kontrolle oder soll ich mich austoben ?_

 _ **Ich war schon lange nicht mehr ohne Kontrolle , also , hätte ich gerne mal wieder die Kontrolle , auch wenn es gegen die nur relativ kurz sein wird .**_

 _Hey du musst nicht gleich so traurig klingen ._

Ich setzte mich seelenruhig auf den Felsen , auf dem ich stand , machte ein paar Handzeichen und schloss die Augen . Als ich sie wieder aufmachte , sah alles noch so aus wie vor einigen Augenblicken , aber dann merkte , oder viel mehr sah ich , wie mein Körper sich aufrichtete und streckte .  
"Ah es fühlt sich so gut an , wieder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu haben ." , kam es aus meinem Mund , allerdings nicht mit meiner Stimme , sonder mit der rauen und dunklen Stimme von Rao .

 _Hey , noch ist das mein Körper_

"Jaja , warte noch einen Moment . " , sagte Rao ein wenig lachend , als er sich wieder auf den Stein setzte , die Hände auf meine Knie legte und die Augen schloss . Meine Verfolger , die nichts von dem mitbekommen hatten , kamen jetzt vorsichtig durch die Baumkronen auf mich zu. "Ihr braucht euch nicht zu verstecken , ich kann euch schon lange spüren ." , rief Rao ohne die Augen zu öffnen . Die vier Gestalten kamen langsam die Bäume herunter und sahen meinen Körper regungslos auf dem Stein sitzen . Als sie sich näherten , begann auf einmal eine riesige Menge Chakra meinen Körper zu umschlingen und meine Verfolger zogen sich schnell ein paar Meter zurück . Rao knurrte dunkel und ich konnte spüren wie mein Körper anfing sich zu verändern , meine Hände wurden zu zwei riesigen Scheren , meine Beine wurden kräftiger und es wuchsen an jeder Seite noch zwei weitere , und ich sah an meinem Schatten , dass mir mehrere Skorpionenschwänze gewachsen war . Als Rao seine Scheren hob sah ich , dass meine Haut zu einer Art Panzerplattenrüstung geworden war , welche schwarz schimmerte .

 _Ahh so schön deinen Körper wieder einmal in voller Schönheit zu sehen_

"Danke für das Kompliment , es ist echt schön mal wieder in meinem eigen Körper zu sein ." sagte Rao , wissend , dass ich ihn hören konnte . Meine Verfolger hatten das ganze Schauspiel mit Argwohn betrachtet und begannen sich immer weiter zurückzuziehen . " Hey , wolltet ihr nicht spielen kommen ?" , fragte Rao mit gespielt trauriger Stimme bevor er mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zwischen ihnen war und den ersten schon mit einem seiner Stachel erstach , während die anderen drei noch nicht realisiert hatten , dass er überhaupt da war . Er tötete sie so schnell , dass sie nicht einmal mehr schreien konnten .

 _ **Das war ein bisschen langweilig. Ich hätte mehr von den Ninja aus Konohagakure erwartet.**_

 _Ja ich weis , die sind ein bisschen schwach gewesen , aber wenigstens konntest du mal wieder kämpfen ._

Rao drehte sich um schlenderte auf einen Felsen zu und setzte sich hin .  
Wie als hätte er es geplant , hatte der Fels die From eines riesigen Dolches. Er grinste und legte seine Hände zu einem Handzeichen zusammen . Er wusste , dass ein Dolch meine Lieblingswaffe , abseits meiner Jutsu , war . Er wusste immer wie er sich bei mir bedanken konnte , dafür , dass ich ihn aus seinem Gefängnis befreit hatte , wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit .  
Nach einigen Sekunden , wirbelte wieder Chakra um mich und die Skorpionkörperteile zogen sich wieder zurück , bis ich dann wieder die Kontrolle über _meinen_ Körper hatte .


	2. Der Hokage

Ich begann mich zu strecken , obwohl ich nicht müde war geschweige denn geschlafen hatte , war mein Körper mir irgendwie fremd

 _Ach wie ich dieses Gefühl hasse._

 _ **Hör auf rumzujammern , du hast ja keine Ahnung , wie ich mich fühle , wenn ich nach drei Monaten wieder einmal raus darf**_

Ich lachte auf , als ich die gespielt weinerliche Stimme in meinem Kopf hörte und ging sofort los um mir einen Platz zum schlafen zu suchen .  
Ich lief in die selbe Richtung in die ich gerannt war , als ich die Konoha-Ninja herausgefordert hatte .

Nach einer Weile kam ein Dorf in Sicht , ich ging auf das Eingangstor zu und so , bemerkte , dass ich in Konoha war .

 _ **Wenn du noch länger so runstehst werden sie Verdacht schöpfen**_

Ein genervter Rao riss mich aus meinen Gedanken , er mochte dieses Dorf hier gar nicht , da sein Bruder , der neunschwänzige Fuchs , hier irgendwo rumlief.

Ich ging an den Wachen am Tor vorbei , wurde aber angehalten ; " Was wollen sie in unserem Dorf ? ", fragte mich ein Mann mit Narbe im Gesicht , der eben noch nicht bei den Wachen gestanden hatte . " Eigentlich wollte ich mich bei dem Hokagen melden , um Ninja zu werden , aber jetzt würde ich erstmal gerne Wissen , wo man so einen schönen Mantel herbekommt ." , antwortete ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme , was den Mann mit dem Mantel schmunzeln lies , was wiederum den beiden Wachen den Mund offen stehen lies .

 _ **Anscheinend schmunzelt er so gut wie nie**_

 _Das hab ich mir auch gedacht ..._

Während wir uns in meinen Gedanken Tränen in die Augen lachten , bewahrte ich mein leicht lächelndes Gesicht nach außen . " Ich habe meinen Mantel von dem Shop dort um die Ecke , aber er ist eine Sonderanfertigung , den bekommst du da nur ohne die Taschen ", er zeigte auf die Taschen die ungefähr auf Höhe seiner Oberschenkel waren . " Das Büro des Hokages ..." wollte er weitermachen . "Danke ich weis wo das Büro von Tsunade ist ." , unterbrach ich ihn und lies den verblüfften Mantelträger stehen . Ich hörte noch mit , wie er die beiden Wachen nach meinem Namen fragte , aber da sie mich nicht gefragt hatten , konnten diese ihn auch nicht wissen . Der Mann im Mantel lief mir hinterher , aber ich war schon um die Ecke und machte ein paar Handzeichen und war in einer Staubwolke verschwunden , ich konnte noch erkennen wie der Mann um die Ecke kam und nur verblüfft auf die Staubwolke starrte .

Vor der Tür des Hokagebüros standen wie gewöhnlich zwei Wachen , die beide sofort in Kampfbereitschaft waren , als sie plötzlich ein Mädchen zwischen sich bemerkten .  
Ich stand auf einem Dach , von dem ich in das Büro des Hokages schauen konnte , und sah , wie mein Klon , die zwei Wachen hinter sich her ziehend , in das Büro trat , ohne zu klopfen .  
" Wer bist du und was willst du ?" , fragte Tsunade etwas erstaunt und wütend .

 _ **Ich hoffe sie errinnert sich nicht an dich .**_

 _Das kann er nicht , ich habe ihre Erinnerungen an mich gelöscht ._

Ich sprang von dem Dach auf dem ich stand , durch den Spalt , der leicht geöffneten Scheibe , löste den Klon auf und lachte in das erstaunte Gesicht des Hokages .  
"Wie hast du es geschafft , meine Wachen zu hintergehen ?" ,fragte sie ungläubig , während sie einen stillen Alarm auslöste .  
" Das war nur ein Klon von mir , ich selbst hab nur mein Chakra unterdrückt und gewartet ." , ich bemerkte , dass der Hokage von seiner Verblüfftheit und Verwirrung zu einer sehr selbstsichereren Miene gewechselt war , deswegen bereitete ich mich schon mal darauf vor , dass jeden Moment ein paar Anbus mich angreifen könnten.

 _ **Sie sind da .**_

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht , wie du deinem Klon so eine realistische Chakrasignatur geben konntest ." , riss der Hokage mich aus meinen Gedanken und lies mich schmunzeln .  
" Du brauchst gar nicht so schlecht versuchen Zeit zu schinden , bis die Anbu hier sind , ich habe sie schon lange bemerkt . " , sie musste erstmal nichts von Rao wissen.  
Er hob seine Hand und es kamen sieben Ninja aus ihren Verstecken .  
Einen von ihnen kannte ich schon ..  
" Hi Mantelmann , wie gehts dir ? " , fragte ich ihn , was ihn dazu nötigte seine Verbindung zu mir zu erläutern , was ich dazu nutzte , meinen nächsten Schritt vorzubereiten . Als er fertig war , wandte sich jeder mir zu und ich lächelte vor mich hin und warf eine Rauchbombe , alle Anbu sprangen sofort in Verteidigungsstellung um den Hokagen herum .


	3. Ibiki

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6dbdc84d2e3476775f467daae6d3ac2"Als der Rauch sich legte , suchten die Anbu den ganzen Bereich ab , fanden aber nicht das geringste Zeichen , dass ich überhaupt da war . Was sie nicht bemerkten , war , dass auf einmal Acht Leute mit Maske um den Hokage herum standen , obwohl nur sieben Anbu in den Raum eingedrungen waren . Ich hatte mich einfach dazugestellt und eine der Masken aufgesetzt , die ich von den Shinobi genommen hatte , die mich im Wald verfolgt hatten./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74dc5e3bf27fd4a837c28f7c108e8429"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Die bekommen aber auch gar nichts mit . Wie kann man dich denn übersehen Mina ?/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82538de4f1b2cb3bb832ead5d0b45c35"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Keine Ahnung , aber ich weiß , dass ich mich gerade echt unbeliebt mache .../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b10e0954e9310380f7e9f6d4ddf6426"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em"Und so was nennt sich Anbu . Da würde jeder Genin den Hokage umbringen können. " , sagte ich , während ich mir die Maske vom Kopf zog . " Wo hast du die Maske her junge Dame ?" , fragte der Mantelmann .em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em"Ich hab sie mir von einem Toten Shinobi genommen , der im Wald ca 30 Kilometer östlich von hier lag . " , sagte ich , während ich bemerkte , dass mir jemand eine Senbon in den Hals schießen wollte . Ich drehte mich blitzschnell um und fing die Nadel , kurz bevor sie meinen Hals traf . Ich blickte in den Busch , in dem sich der Schütze versteckte und rief:" Du kannst rauskommen , du wurdest entdeckt . " Als ich mich wieder umdrehte waren sieben Kunaispitzen auf mich gerichtet . " Warum bist du hier ? " , fragte mich der Matelmann . Ich ging kaum merklich in die Knie , bevor ich antwortete . " Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen , ob ich diesem Dorf meine Dienste als Shinobi anbieten darf. Aber mit all den Kunai auf mich gerichtet , fühle ich mich echt nicht wohl . " , antwortete ich . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b8992782e284eb27dd1f8b6ca6ea395"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Willst du das wirklich jetzt schon zeigen ? /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea21b1025f2e20c166d03e9b4628f4d5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ich glaube ich muss , wenn ich ein Ninja hier werden will .../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9685d80cbece3e2a63edad3f67b9841b"Ich blinzelte kurz und als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete starrten acht Augenpaare auf ein Paar mit Rinnegan. " Wenn ich euch angreifen wollte , wärt ihr schon lange Geschichte , also bitte , packt eure Waffen weg und lasst uns das auf eine weniger blutige Art und Weise regeln. " , sagte ich , während ich mein Rinnegan wieder deaktivierte . "Ibiki , du bleibst bitte hier , der Rest geht wieder auf seine Posten zurück ." , rief Tsunade . " Du kannst dich auf den Stuhl da setzten . " , sagte sie an mich gewandt . Ich tat wie sie mir gehieß , während der Mantelmann , Ibiki , sich rechts neben Tsunade stellte . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bf73ced1dd4e5e6938b48c406742e7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Er ist Spezialist in Verhörtechniken , ich will sein Blut an den Wänden sehen ./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23a4f27621d2f08646d98fa0c0e4792"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"NEIN Rao , du wirst dich erstmal gedulden müssen , bis wir wieder auserhalb des Dorfes und ohne Begleitung sind , bis du wieder raus darfst . Egal wie sehr du Vehörninja hasst./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519f0a0dc172d851bd942cb3cfff5530""Du solltest wissen , dass normale Verhörtechniken nicht bei mir funktionieren. " , sagte ich mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Ibiki. " Keine Sorge , er ist kein gewöhnlicher Verhöhrer , aber das wirst du gleich herausfinden." , antwortete mir Tsunade mit einem Lächeln./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6cd1e960c3d6f9f30f4a534084ee496"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jetzt wird es richtig lustig ./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b701070bfcafd47842c5f0f995728ca8"Ibiki schaute mir in die Augen und sofort befand ich mich in einem Genjutsu . Er beschwor einen Stahlwürfel , in dem ich gefangen war und lies Ketten mich festhalten. " Ist das schon alles ? " , fragte ich ihn Seelenruhig , was ihn sehr durcheinander zu bringen schien . " Nein , wenn du es wirklich so willst ... " , antwortete er mir ein wenig trotzig . Sofort fingen die Ketten an , mich an die Wand zu pressen , wobei sie tief in mein Fleisch schnitten . "Warum bist du in Konoha ? " , fragte mich Ibiki mit einem Grinsen . " Ich glaube , diese Frage muss ich dir nicht beantworten " , sagte ich . Ich öffnete meine Augen und plötzlich war Ibiki in seinen eigenen Ketten gefangen und starrte mich an . " Ich sagte doch , dass gewöhnliche Verhörtechniken nicht bei mir funktionieren. " , grinste ich ihn an . Ich löste das Genjutsu und sah , dass Tsunade Ibiki fragend ansah , als dieser schwer atmend in die Knie ging , sah sie mich geschockt an . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	4. Vergangenheit ist unwichtig

_**Haben die wirklich gedacht , dass du so einfach zu brechen wärst?**_

 _Reg dich nicht so auf , ich will nicht , dass sie mein zweites Chakra bemerken und mich danach ausfragen ._

Ich lächelte, ging auf Ibiki zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin . " Keine Sorge Hokage , er hat keine schweren Verletzungen davon getragen ." , antwortete ich auf die ungestellte Frage Tsunades . Sie sah mich erstaunt an und sah mich durchdringend an , man sah ihr an , dass sie wissen wollte , was Ibiki gesehen hatte .

 _Da muss sie ihn schon selbst fragen._

"Wie heißt du ? " , fragte mich der Hokage , mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme . " Ich heiße Mina , denk nicht mal dran meinen Clannamen heraus finden zu wollen , meine Vergangenheit ist unwichtig." , lies ich sie wissen . "Ich bin ... " , fing sie an .  
" Ich weiß wie du heißt Tsunade , glaub mir , ich kenne dich besser als du denkst . " , sagte ich ruhig , als wäre es total normal , dass ich den Hokagen mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach . Tsundae starrte mich ungläubig an und machte sich ein paar notizen .

 _ **Du solltest weg , ich weiß nicht , ob ihre Erinnerung auch dann noch unterdrückt werden , wenn man sich wieder trifft ...**_

 _Ok , danke , ich glaube auch , dass das nicht so gut ist ._

" Ich muss jetzt los , wenn du dich entschiedenen hast , ob ich hier ein Shinobi werden darf , leg eine Hand auf dieses Zeichen und sag meinen Namen . " , sagte ich , während ich ein paar Handzeichen machte und auf die linke Ecke des Tisches tippte . Dort wo mein Finger den Tisch berührt hatte , erschien nun ein Zeichen , so ähnlich , wie das des Beschwörungs-Jutsus .

 _ **Wieso ? Dir ist bewusst , dass die das Zeichen untersuchen werden ?**_

 _Ja , aber ich weis , dass niemand ausser Tsunade dieses Zeichen jemals gesehen hat , und die wird sich nicht mehr dran errinnern , dass es mehr als nur die eine Funktion hat ..._

Ich machte ein Handzeichen und verschwand in einer Wolke aus Kunai .

Vor dem Geschäft von dem Ibiki gesagt hatte , dass es dort Mäntel gäbe wie seine , stand der Anbu , der mich schon , seit er mich gesehen hatte beschattete . Keine gute Idee , denn seine weißen Haare und seine Maske machten ihn zu einem sehr auffälligen Shinobi , den ich schon bemerkte , als er mich noch nicht mal gespürt hatte .

 _ **Willst du vielleicht auch mal einen der Mäntel anprobieren ?**_

 _Jaja , ich hab grad über unseren Verfolger nachgedacht , was meinst du , sollen wir ihn mal fragen was er will ?_

 _ **Erst nachdem du dir einen Mantel geholt hast , immer eins nach dem anderen ...**_

Ich nahm also drei Mäntel , um sie anzuprobieren . Einen Grauen , mit einigen Taschen , den man allerdings nicht schließen konnte , einen Schwarzen , mit weißen Mustern , der zwei Taschen hatte , und einen Knopfverschluss und zu guter letzt einen komplett schwarzen Mantel , der keine Taschen hatte , aber einen Reißverschluss . Nach langem hin und her überlegen wurde es der dritte , da es der einzige war , der beim Kampf nicht Gefahr lief mich zu behindern. Ich bezahlte und zog den Mantel auf der Stelle über .  
Der Anbu stand immernoch gegen den Telefonmast gelehnt , was mich ein bisschen amüsierte , war , dass er eines der Bücher von Jiraya las . Ich ging an ihn vorbei und bemerkte , dass er mir , wie schon vorher , sehr auffällig folgte .

 _ **Lass uns auf irgendeinen Trainingsplatz gehen , da ist es ungestörter als hier .**_

 _Gute Idee ... ich wundere mich nur , warum Tsunade gerade ihn geschickt hat ..._

 _ **Wi**_ _r_ _ **werden es gleich herausfinden.**_

Ich sprang auf eines der Dächer und suchte nach einem Aussichtspunkt , von dem aus ich die Trainingsgelände sehen würde.  
Als ich sie lokaliesiert hatte , ging ich langsam in deren Richtung , wobei ich immer darauf achtete , ob der Anbu mit irgendwem Kontakt aufnahm , oder ob er wirklich dachte , dass er mich alleine besiegen konnte .  
Auf dem Trainingsplatz angekommen , bemerkte ich , dass dort schon jemand am trainieren war . Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und auf den Platz nebenan gehen , da schrie dieser jemand in meine Richtung :" Hey , bist du beschaftigt , oder suchst du einen Trainingspartner ?" . Ich lief zu ihm , was für ihn so aussehen musste , als ob ich mich teleportiert hätte ;" Keins von beiden ", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr , wobei ich bemerkte , wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror .

 _ **Achtung hinter dir kommt ein Kunai**_

 _Danke , ich habs bemerkt ._

Ich riss den Jungen zu Boden und das Kunai flog über unsere Köpfe . Ich drehte mich um und sah den Anbu von vorher ungläubig auf das Kunai starren , dass jetzt in einem Baum hinter mir steckte . " Und ich dachte , du solltest mich nur beschatten. ", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm . " Naja , ich soll darauf aufpassen , dass du keinen Unsinn machst . Und wenn du es versuchst , dann soll ich dich daran hindern . " , antwortete er auf meine ungestellte Frage . " Denkst du wirklich du wärst stärker als ich ? " , fragte ich ihn lächelnd . " Kakashi-sensei , wer ist dieses Mädchen ? " , schrie der Junge , der immer nach auf dem Boden lag . " Junge , die Vergangenheit ist unwichtig , was zählt sind deine Taten in der Gegenwart und dein Verhalten in der Zukunft . " , sagte ich ihm und wandte mich dann dem Anbu , Kakashi , zu . " Sollst du mich nur beschatten , oder sollst du mich ausschalten ? " , fragte ich diesen.


	5. Kakashi mit dem Sharingan

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa55aec9366fd935393daf44fd8b67b7""Ich soll dich ausschalten , da du eine zu große Bedrohung für das Dorf darstellst. " , lies Kakashi mich wissen , während er sein zweites Auge frei machte . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfd169712895e911adf7ff901662222"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sharingan ... Er muss sterben !/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c46665561cb54c383fa75d680ee29aa1""Ich sehe , du hast das Sharingan , darf man fragen woher , weil ein Uchiha hätte es in beiden Augen . " , fragte ich Kakashi ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77c24a6e625106c8798b2ade4edcace"" Mir wurde es von einem Freund geschenkt , der im Sterben lag. " , antwortete Kakashi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a77d1f499c05e8dfff66d4869b35fb1"" Dann werde ich wohl einen Kampf nicht vermeiden können . " , sagte ich , während ich meine Hände zu einem Handzeichen zusammenlegte und zwei Kampfdolche beschwor . Bevor Kakashi reagieren konnte , saß eine Spitze an seinem Auge und die Andere an seinem Hals. " Es wäre ein leichtes für mich , dich zu töten , aber ich will keinen schlechten Eindruck machen , also gib bitte Tsunade und Ibiki das Zeichen , dass sie aus ihrem Versteck kommen können , dann darfst du gehen. " ,flüsterte ich ihm in sein Ohr . Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück und Kakashi schleuderte eine Papierbombe in die Luft und ließ diese explodieren . Sofort standen Ibiki und Tsunade in Kampfhaltung neben ihm. " Hm... Ich wollte eigentlich in Ruhe , mir ein bisschen das Dorf ansehen , aber das wird wohl nichts ... " , sagte ich , während ich mich in Kampfhaltung begab. "Passt auf sie ist extrem schnell ." , sagte Kakashi . Alle drei standen mir gegenüber und blickten mir in die Augen . Ich lächelte und machte ein paar Handzeichen , so schnell , dass nicht einmal Kakashi bemerkte , dass ich irgendwas gemacht hatte . Schon waren sie in einem Genjutsu . In Wirklichkeit standen wir alle vier einfach auf dem Trainingsfeld rum , während wir in meinem Genjutsu knapp 4 Tage durchkämpften . Als sie es geschafft hatten mich zu fangen , löste ich das Genjutsu auf und setzte mich auf den Boden . " Das war ein guter Kampf , ich hätte nie gedacht , dass ihr es schaffen würdet mich zu besiegen , auch wenn ich nur knapp 30 % meines Könnens angewendet habe. " , sagte ich anerkennend , während die anderen drei auf den Boden fielen und schwer atmeten . Ich stellte mich hin und lies meine Dolche verschwinden. " Wie kannst du nach so einem Kampf noch stehen ? " , fragte mich Ibiki , nachdem er ungefähr zwei Minuten nur da gelegen hatte , Tsunade und Kakashi waren immer noch ausser Gefecht. "Ich kenne ein paar Tricks. " , sagte ich lächelnd. Ich fesselte Kakashi und Ibiki , und wartete darauf , dass Tsunade wieder zu sich kam ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766f199ab4abcfc0557bd0e76f1f8b3e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kakashi muss sterben !/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="defc091633afcf759538b55150894630"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nein muss er nicht , falls du es vergessen hast , wir sind hier um hier zu bleiben und nicht um gleich als ein S-Rang Verbrecher identifiziert zu werden./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5751f316f9f6502af20040e356e8fd9"Ich kniete mich neben Kakashi und sah ihm in die Augen . " Woher hast du denn dein Sharingan?" , fragte ich ihn lächelnd. " Wie gesagt , ein Freund hat es mir geschenkt . " , antwortete er leicht genervt. "Wie kannst du überhaupt noch stehen , wir hatten dich doch eben besiegt. " , fragte er ungläubig ,während er versuchte aufzustehen , nur um zu bermerken , dass er gefesselt war. Verzweifelt schaute er Ibiki an ; " Frag nicht , sie ist stärker als sie es uns wissen lässt. " , sagte dieser und schaute leicht verunsichert auf Tsunade , die , als einzige , ungefesselt auf dem Boden lag und sich noch immer nicht bewegte. " Darf man fragen , wie dein Feund hieß , der dir das Sharingan gab ? " , schaltete ich mich wieder in die Konversation ein. " Er hieß Obito , Obito Uchiha . " , antwortete mir Kakashi . " Okay , unter welchen Umstänen bist du den zu dem Sharingan gekommen ?" , fragte ich weiter , da ich wissen wollte , wie der Sharingannutzer es erlangt hatte . " Obito hat es mir gegeben als er im Sterben lag und nicht wollte , dass unsere Mission scheitert . " , fing er an und erzählte dann seine ganze Geschichte ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f5cf726f698845d6d6f9da814a49dc4"Er war gerade dabei , zu erzählen , wie Rin das Sharingan von Obito auf ihn übertragen hatte , als Tsunade ihre Augen aufschlug und sich stöhnend auf die Seite dreht , nur um Kakashi und Ibiki gefesselt neben sich liegend zu sehen . " Sie riss die Augen auf und sprang sofort in Kampfhaltung . " Wie hast du überlebt , ich dachte wir hätten dich besiegt . " , fragte sie mich völlig erstaunt . " Das war nur ein Abbild von ihr , in einem Genjutsu . " , klärte Kakashi sie auf . " Aber wie , wann, ... " , stammelte Tsunade . " Als Kakashi euch das Zeichen gegeben hat aus eurem Versteck zu kommen , war es relativ einfach , da ihr alle drei mich immer noch unterschätzt , obwohl ihr noch nicht einmal die Hälfte meines Könnens gesehen habt. Da wart ihr sehr unvorsichtig , deswegen , war es so einfach für mich , euch alle zusammen in einem Genjutsu zu fangen ." , erklärte ich ihr , während ich langsam aufstand . Sie faltete die Hände zusammen und beschwor Katsuyu , welche ich schon kannte , da sie sie auch in dem Genjutsu-Kampf beschworen hatte. Ich lachte kurz auf und , mit einem Lächeln auf den Fingern , faltete die Hände zusammen und beschwor meinerseits ein Wesen . " Lang - Lang ists her " , kam mit dunkler Stimme aus der style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br /p 


	6. Ryo

" Ich spüre , dass du auch beschworen wurdest Katsuyu . " , sprach die Stimme . " Ist er Freund oder Feind Tsunade ? " , fragte Katsuyu mit ein wenig Unsicherheit in der Stimme . " Feind . Kennst du ihn Katsuyu ? " , fragte Tsunade ihre Partnerin , verwundert über die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme . Katsuyu wollte antworten als sie von einer dunklen Stimme , die aus dem von Wolken umgeben Gebiet kam , unterbrochen wurde ; " Tsunade ... Milady , wieso holts du mich her um gegen einen Heiler zu kämpfen ? " " Du weißt genauso gut wie ich , dass Tsunade sehr viel mehr drauf hat als nur ihre Medizinjutsus . Ich habe dich herbeschworen um Katsuyus Fertigkeiten zu neutralisieren und um zu schauen , wie du dich seit deinem letzten Kampf verbessert hast , Ryo. ", rief ich in den Nebel , worauf ein tiefes Knurren zu hören war . " So wie ich das sehe ist er Feind Katsuyu , aber wer oder was zu Hölle ist er ? " , fragte Tsunade . " Ryo , lass doch bitte den Nebel verschwinden . " , sagte ich zu meinem Partner . Als Ryo den Nebel wegziehen lies , wurde ein riesiger Drache preis gegeben , dieser hielt sich mit Flügelschlägen gerade so hoch , dass er keinen der Bäume zerbrach über denen er flog. Tsunade wollte gerade ihre Freunde zur Hilfe holen , als sie bemerkte , dass diese immer noch gefesselt waren . Ich lachte leise , drehte mich zu Ryo um und sprang auf seinen Kopf. " Bring sie nur nicht um , ich möchte mit ihr reden " , flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr , während Tsunade zwischen der zitternden Katsuyu und Ryo hin und her blickte. Ryo nickte kurz und stieß eine kleine Rauchfahne aus . " Katsuyu ,du kannst verschwinden , du bist hier eh keine Hilfe , erst Recht nicht wenn du nur zu einem Zehntel herbeschworen wurdest . " , rief Ryo , direkt an Katsuyu gewandt . Tsunade riss die Augen auf , als die Schnecke ihren Kopf senkte und flüßterte : " Es tut mir leid Tsunade . " , danach war sie verschwunden. " Warte Katsuyu , du kannst mir doch wenigstens ein wenig Chakra geben ! " , schrie Tsunade ihr hinterher . " Nein kann sie nicht , solange Ryo ihr als Gegner gegenübersteht kann sie nichts tun . " " Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein ? " , fragte Tsunade ungläubig . " Er ist ihr Meister , alles was sie kann hat sie von ihm gelernt , was denkst du warum sie ihm so schnell gehorcht hat , als er ihr gesagt hat , sie solle verschwinden ? " , rief ich von Ryos Kopf runter. Tsunade bekam große Augen vor Angst , als sie realisierte , was das bedeutete . Sie ließ ihre Arme sinken und flüsterte : " Du hast gewonnen , töte mich schnell , dann kannst du vielleicht noch fliehen . "

 _ **Bitte tue es , dann kann Kakashi auch sterben .**_

 _Nein Rao , ich werde heute niemanden töten ._

Ich gab Ryo ein Zeichen und er schritt langsam auf Tsunade zu , welche immernoch ihren Kopf gesenkt hatte , obwohl sie am ganzen Leib zitterte . Sie zuckte zusammen , als sie spürte , wie Ryo sie berührte , aber hob verwirrt den Kopf , als sie spürte , wie neues Chakra durch sie floss . "Warum ? " , fragte sie mich , wobei ihre Stimme immernoch von Angst geschüttelt wurde . " Weil ich immernoch auf die Antwort auf meine Frage , die ich bei unserem ersten Treffen gestellt habe , warte ." , errinnerte ich den Hokagen an unser erstes Treffen in ihrem Büro . " Heißt das , dass du obwohl ich einen Anbu-Assassinen auf dich gehetzt habe , immernoch ein Ninja dieses Dorfes sein willst ? " , fragte Tsunade etwas ungläubig . " Ich hatte damit gerechnet , dass es Schwierigkeiten geben wird , auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt gehofft hatte , dass du wenigstens versuchst mit deinem 100-Heilungen-Jutsu gegen Ryo zu kämpfen . Aber so hast du das ganze nur abgekürzt . " , bemerkte ich beiläufig , während ich von besagtem Ryo heruntersprang und ihm das Zeichen gab , dass er verschwinden durfte , wenn er wollte . " Woher weißt du , von meinem Jutsu ? " , fragte Tsunade ungläubig . Man sah ihr an , dass sie nachdachte , woher ich das Wissen haben könnte . " Es ist nicht gerade schwer jemandem mit diesem Jutsu zu erkennen , wenn man es komplett gemeistert hat . " , sagte ich , während ich die Marken auf meinem Körper zum Vorschein kommen ließ . Meine Marken waren zunächst nur schwache geschnörkelte Zeichen , die entfernt an asiatische Schriftzeichen errinnerten , diese wuchsen allerdings schnell an und bekamen auch ein wenig mehr Farbe , je größer sie wurden . Schon bald war mein kompletter Körper Schwarz , nur um mein linkes Auge war eine Stelle frei , die aussah wie ein Skorpion und meine Schulterblätter waren nicht schwarz , allerdings wahren diese von Stoff verdeckt . " Was bist du ? " , fragte Tsunade ungläubig , als sie meine Male mit ihren verglich , welche gerade so ihr Gesicht benetzten , sie wusste natürlich , dass , je mehr Körperfläche bedeckt wurde , desto stärker wäre das Heilungs-Jutsu . " Ich bin eine der besten Schülerinnen von Ryo , zumindest , was Heilungs-Jutsus angeht , im Kampf hab ich ihn schon lange besiegt . " , antwortete ich ihr , nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme . " Aber jetzt bitte wieder zu meiner Ausgangsfrage , darf ich ein Ninja in diesem Dorf werden ? " , wollte ich jetzt endlich mal wissen , damit ich nicht zu viele Informationen verrate . " Ganz erhlich , ich weiß nicht , ob ich dazu so einfach ja sagen kann , immerhin bist du stärker als vier unserer besten Ninja zusammen , wenn das bekannt wird , wirst du nicht viel Vertrauen entgegengebracht bekommen . " , sagte sie mit einer Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn . " Versteh mich nicht falsch , ich würde dich gerne aufnehmen, einfach weil du eine riesen Bereicherung für unsere Kampfkraft wärst , also wenn du mit dem Rest zurecht kommst , gerne . " , fügte sie hinzu . " Du bist Hokage , du entscheidest , wer Ninja wird und wer nicht , den Rest lass mal meine Sorge sein . " , beruhigte ich sie , und versuchte gleichzeitig ihr das Gefühl zu geben , dass sie nichts Falsches tun würde. " Ok , du darfst hier bleiben , aber du musst zunächst deine Fertigkeiten vor den Anderen unter Beweis stellen. " , sagte Tsunade .


	7. Chunin-Exam

" Noch ein Kampf ? " , fragte ich Tsunade , wobei ich mich zurückhalten musste , nicht zu gelangweilt zu klingen . " Nein , in zehn Tagen , sind die Chunin-Exams , du wirst dort Solo mitmachen . " , Tsunade schaute mich an , um meine Reaktion abzuwarten . " Also darf ich alleine gegen Dreier-Teams , die gerade einmal Genin sind , kämpfen , einen Test schreiben , der zum Spionieren drängt und ein Tunier mitmachen , in dem der Gewinner nicht automatisch ein Chunin wird ...Ich bin dabei " , willigte ich ein , und lachte auf , als ich Tsunades Gesicht sah . " Woher weißt du von dem Test , der ist dieses Jahr neu . " , stammelte sie . " Ich war mit Ibiki in einem Genjutsu schon vergessen ? Ich weis alles was diese Examen betrifft , ich weiß sogar schon die Antworten , auch wenn ich glaube , dass Ibiki die Fragen nocheinmal überarbeiten wird . " , klärte ich den verwirrten Hokagen auf . Tsunade schaute mich immer noch verwirrt an , während sie versuchte , zu verstehen , was ich gesagt hatte . " Themawechsel , ich glaube ich sollte mich mal um Kakashi und Ibiki kümmern . " , murmelte ich , während ich langsam auf die am Boden liegenden Gestalten zulief . " Tsunade fuhr herum und sprintete vor die beiden , was mich zum Anhalten zwang . " Keine Sorge , wenn ich sie Tot sehen wollte , hätte ich dich nicht am Leben gelassen . " , sagte ich , während ich Tsunade anschaute . " Was willst du tun ? " , fragte diese , während sie immer noch schützend vor den beiden stand. " Na was wohl ? Ich will sie aufwecken , was sie dann tun , hängt wahrscheinlich von deinen Befehlen ab . " , sagte ich Tsunade etwas genervt . Als Tsunade den Weg freimachte kniete ich mich neben Ibiki , machte ein paar Handzeichen und die Fesseln lössten sich von beiden .

Tsunade erzählte ihnen , fast alles , mit der Ausnahme , dass sie sagte , dass Katsuyu gegen Ryo gekämpft hätte , was verständlich war , da sie nicht wollte , dass ihre Partnerin so schlecht darsteht . " Ich glaube nicht , dass die anderen Jonin so begeistert davon sein werden . " , war Kakashis erste Reaktion , auf Tsunades Absicht mich sofort auf Jonin-Rang hoch zu stufen . " Deswegen nimmt sie alleine an den Chunin-Examen teil . " , entgegnete Tsunade ihm . " Apropos , sind Beschwörungen erlaubt ? " , warf ich die Frage , die mir schon lange auf der Zunge lag , in den Raum . " Keine Sorge , ich meine nicht Ryo . " , fügte ich hinzu , als ich Tsunades besorgtes Gesicht sah . " Generell sind Beschwörungen erlaubt , solange es keine Menschen sind , da diese als Teammitglieder angegeben werden müssten . " , antwortete mir Ibiki , bevor Tsunade den Mund aufmachen konnte . " Ibiki , bitte setze einen komplett neuen Test auf . " , wies Tsunade Ibiki plötzlich an , wobei sie wusste , dass er auch wusste , dass ich die Antworten auf den Test , so wie er jetzt ist , kannte . Er verschwand augenblicklich , auch wenn ich in seinen Augen sah , dass er nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber war . Tsunade setzte sich auf den Boden und bedeutete mir und Kakashi , dass wir uns zu ihr setzen sollten . " Kakashi , du kennst Ibiki sehr gut , deswegen darfst du bleiben , aber du darfst nichts über das , was du jetzt hörst weitersagen , das ist ein Befehl . " , wandte sich Tsunade an Kakashi . " Okay ... " , war Kakashis Reaktion auf diesen Befehl . " Also , Mina , was hast du alles gesehen , als du Ibikis Genjutsu gekontert hast ? " , fragte mich Tsunade , während Kakashi mit großn Augen murmelte : " Sie hat Ibiki ausgekontert ? " " Ja hab ich Kakashi . Und Tsunade , ich habe seine gesamte Vergangenheit gesehen , ich weiß alles über ihn . " , antwortete ich Tsunade . " Ok , dann weißt du auch warum er Verhörspezialist wurde ? " , fragte Tsunade weiter .

 _Das fühlst sich an wie ein Verhör , lustig_

" Ja . " , antwortete ich . " Ok , ich möchte , dass du , wenn er fertig damit ist , den Test neu aufzusetzen , mit ihm seine Verhörtechnicken trainierst . Er soll nicht noch einmal so gekontert werden . " , wies Tsunade mich an , wobei Ihre Stimme nicht so wirklich Autorität mir gegenüber ausstrahlte .


	8. Kakashis Duelleinladung

" Ok , ich werde mich darum kümmern . " , nahm ich meine erste Mission an . " Vorher würde ich aber noch gerne ein Konoha-Stirnband bekommen , jetzt wo ich ein Ninja diese Dorfes bin . " , erinnerte ich Tsunade daran , dass ich gerade erst ein Ninja dieses Dorfes geworden bin . " Natürlich , komm in zehn Minuten in mein Büro . Kakashi , du kannst wieder deinem Team beim Training helfen . " , gab sie Kakashi seine Anweisungen und mir unseren Treffpunkt , woraufhin sie verschwand . Kakashi schaute nachdenklich auf die Staubwolke , während ich mich langsam zu gehen wandte . " Mina , warum willst du wirklich zu diesem Dorf gehören ? " , fragte Kakashi mich , als auch er aufgestanden war . " Ich bin zu lange alleine durch die Welt gezogen und habe zu oft Leuten ohne Grund Schaden zugefügt , dadurch , dass ich euch helfe , versuche ich ein kleines bisschen dieser Schuld wieder gut zu machen . " , antwortete ich ihm , wobei ich bemerkte , dass er nicht mit einer so ehrlichen Antwort gerechnet hatte . Er nickte und verschwand seinerseits in einer Rauchwolke . Ich teleportierte mich in das Büro des Hokages , wo Tsunade neben einem der zwei Wachen kniete , die ich bei meinem ersten Besuch in ihrem Büro K.O. geschlagen hatte .

" Wie kann man sie aufwecken ? " , fragte Tsunade mich , während sie aufstand und ein Stirnband aus einer Schublade ihres Schreibtisches nahm und mir zuwarf . " Man muss nur den Chakra-Punkt , den ich versiegelt habe , wiederherstellen . Ein Hyuuga müsste dies relativ leicht machen können . " , erklärte ich ihr , wobei sie verblüfft war , woher ich wusste , was die Hyuuga können . " Ok , danke , du bist jetzt offiziell ein Ninja des Blattes . " , sagte sie etwas freudiger , mit Bezug auf das Stirnband , dass ich in meinen Händen hielt .  
Ich ging aus Tsunades Büro und stieß fast mit jemandem zusammen , der vor der Tür wartete . Diese Person war gegen die Tür gelehnt und als ich sie öffnete fiel sie nach hinten . Ich machte einen Salto über sie hinweg und wollte gerade weitergehen als ich spürte , wie sie ein Kunai auf mich warf . Ich drehte mich um , zog mein Bein hoch , trat das Kunai weg von mir und griff unter meinen Mantel und hielt der Person meinerseits ein Kunai an den Hals . Ich bemerkte die Anbu-Maske um den Gürtel der Person und sah in das Gesicht . " Hi Kakashi , nicht als Anbu unterwegs ? " , fragte ich Kakashi , den ich zwar noch nie ohne Anbu-Maske gesehen hatte , aber an derselben Maske , die an seinem Gürtel hing , wiedererkannte . " Gute Reflexe , Mina , ich wolte meinem Team nur kurz demonstrieren , was richtig gute Reflexe sind . " , sagte er , während er auf die drei kleinen Kinder , vielleicht 12 Jahre alt , hinter mir zeigte , die mit schockgeweiteten Augen an der Wand lehnten und mich anstarrten . " Ok , aber pass auf , dass du nicht nochmal auf einen lebenswichtigen Punkt zielst , ich werte das als Angriff und kontere sofort , du hast Glück , dass ich dich noch rechtzeitig erkannt habe . " , riet ich ihm , während ich mein Kunai wieder verstaute und mich ein wenig von Kakashi entfernte , was die Anspannung aus der gesamten Situation nahm . Auch Kakashis Schüler lockerten sich ein wenig , starrten mich aber trotzdem weiter an , wahrscheinlich weil ich nicht älter war als sie und trotzdem diese Kunai anwehren konnte . " Kakashi-sensei , wer ist das , ich habe sie noch nie hier gesehen ? " , rief plötzlich das einzige Mädchen unter den Dreien . " Sakura , das ist .." , er schaute mich fragend an , woraufhin ich nickte ; " ... Mina , sie ist der neuste Zugang unter Konohas Ninja und eine eurer Gegner bei den Chunin-Examen . " , antwortete Kakashi auf die Frage von dem Mädchen , Sakura . " Kakashi ... sensei ? " , fragte ich lachend , während ich die drei Kinder etwas genauer musterte . Das Mädchen wäre mit ordentlichem Training , ein sehr guter Medizin-Ninja , wobei sie anscheinend noch die Liebe zu diesem Jungen in Uchiha-Klamotten überwinden musste . Neben ihr lehnte besagter Uchihajunge an der Wand und machte ein Gesicht , als könnte ich mich gleich in ein Monster verwandeln . Neben diesem stand ein Junge in orangene Klamotten , und gelben Haaren , sie mich ein wenig an den vierten Hokagen errinnerten .  
 _ **Er hat Kurama in dem Jungen versiegelt, das ist sein Sohn , Naruto .**_  
 _Ok , danke , dass du mir das gesagt hast Rao ._  
" Warum lachst du , er ist unser Sensei , also nennen wir ihn auch so . " , schrie Naruto mich an , während Kakashi gespannt auf meine Reaktion darauf wartete . " Nun ja , ich finde es witzig , dass ihr jemanden mit seinem Skilllevel als Teamführer bekommt . " , sagte ich , während ich Kakashi musterte . " Was weist du schon über Kakashi ? Er ist mit Sicherheit viel besser als du . " , kam es von dem Uchihajungen . " Erstmal , wer bist du überhaupt ? Und Kakashi wird mich nie schlagen können . So leid es mir tut , Kakashi . " , fuhr ich den Jungen an , wobei der letzte Satz an Kakashi ging . " Das glaub ich nicht , ein Mädchen , dass so alt ist wie wir , könnte Kakashi nie schlagen ! " , mischte sich Sakura ein . " Mina , ich glaube sie können dich nicht so richtig einschätzen . Lass mich gerade noch Tsunade Bescheid geben , dass wir zurück sind und dann treffen wir uns am Trainingsplatz . " , schlug Kakashi vor . " Ok , aber ich denke nicht , dass die drei dich schon einmal richtig kämpfen gesehen haben , deswegen behalt deine Maske oben , und ich werde nur Taijutsu einsetzen , ok ? " , entgegnete ich ihm , wobei die drei Kinder verwirrt zwischen uns beiden hin und her blickten . " Wir haben Kakashi schon känpfen gesehen , wir waren mit ihm schon auf vierzehn Missionen ! " , rief Naruto , mit etwas Stolz in der Stimme . " Und was waren die Missionsrränge dieser Missionen ? " , fragte ich , dirket an Kakashi gerichtet , da mir klar war , dass die drei das gar nicht wissen konnten . " Naja , bisher waren es 10 D und 4 E -Rang-Missionen . " , murmelte Kakashi in seine Makse hinein . " Na also , also habt ihr nie wirklich schwere Kämpfe absolvieren müssen , folglich hat Kakashi euch nie sein zweites Auge gezeigt , also könnt ihr noch gar nicht wissen , wie gut er wirklich kämpft . " , schlussfolgerte ich . " Da du es jetzt erwähnt hast , denke ich es wäre ganz angemessen , wenn ich ihnen das Zeige , also ich mit beiden Augen gegen dich mit Beschwörungen und Taijutsu ? " , fragte er nochmal . " Ok , in 20 Minuten am Trainingsplatz . " , stimmte ich zu , machte ein paar Handzeichen und verschwand in einer Wolke aus Rosen .


	9. Seiningan

Ich stand in einer Baumkrone , wartend , darauf , dass Kakashi mit seinen Schülern auftauchen würde .  
 _ **Wirst du Beschwörungen benutzen ? Du würdest ihn auch ohne schlagen .**_  
 _Ich weiß, aber ich würde ihm gerne Ayame und Kisa vorstellen ._  
 _ **Willst du die Geschwister etwa bei dem Chunin-Examen einsetzen ? Du weißt wie schnell sie in Blutrausch geraten .**_  
 _Ich weiß , das wird ihre Bewährungsprobe . Wenn sie sich kontrollieren können , werde ich sie wieder öfter einsetzten ._  
Kakashi kam schließlich kurz nach Sonnenuntergang , also knapp drei Stunden zu spät . Als er ungefähr in der Mitte stand und seinen Schülern bedeutete , am Rand unter einem Baum sich hin zu setzten , zog er den Teil seiner Maske nach oben , der sein zweites Auge verdeckte . Der Uchihajunge bekam große Augen . " Wieso hast du das Sharingan , du bist kein Uchiha ! " , schrie er Kakashi an , welcher mach mir Ausschau hielt und gleichzeitig antworteten wollte . " Es wurde ihm von einem Freund geschenkt , während er bei den Anbu war . " , flüsterte ich in das Ohr des Uchihajungen . Kakashi fuhr herum , als er die Schreie von Sakura und Naruto hörte , konnte aber gerade noch so sehen , wie ich in einer Wolke aus Blättern verschwand . Er suchte die ganze Gegend ab , ohne mich zu finden . " Du hast anscheinend das Sharingan noch nicht gemeistert . " , sagte ich , wobei er herumfuhr und mich ungläubig anstarrte . " Was willst du denn bitte von dem Sharingan wissen ? " , fuhr er mich an . " Naja , ich habe schon gegen einige Uchihas gekämpft , seit ich sieben war . " , antwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß . Ich bemerkte , wie er in Angriffsstellung ging und schaute ihm provokant in die Augen . Er sprang auf einmal von mir weg , hob seine Hand und ich sah , wie sich die Blitzfunken des Chidori um seine Hand bildeten . Er schaute mich an und lächelte mich an , bevor er auf mich lossprintete . Ich blieb stehen und wartete auf den Einschlag .  
 **Willst du das wirklich tun ?**  
 _Ich muss , wenn ich wirklich versuchen will , den Krieg zwischen den Uchihas und meinem Klan zu beenden_ .  
Als Kakashi mich traf , kamen Jubelrufe von unseren drei Zuschauern . Kakshi zog seine Hand aus meiner Brust und ich ging zu Boden . Ich spürte wie meine Augen komplett schwarz wurden und meine Wunde sich schloss . Während ich langsam aufstand hörte man wieder Schreie von unseren Zuschauern , aber diesmal waren es Schreie der Angst . Kakashi bekam , als er meine Augen sah , selber große Augen . " Du hast bestimmt davon gehört , dass mein Klan angeblich von den Uchiha ausgelöscht worden sei , allerdings haben sie eine Person bei ihrem Massaker übersehen , meine Mutter Kaya Sheyna , beste Kämpferin ihres Klans und eine der Wenigen , die das Seiningan meistern konnten . " , platzte es aus mir heraus . " Als die Uchiha dann doch mitbekamen , dass meine Mutter überlebt hatte , schickten sie einen Assassinen , der sie tötete . Was sie nicht wussten , war , dass sie ein Kind hatte , dem sie alles beibrachte , was sie wusste , diese Kind bin ich . " , endete ich meinen Vortrag . Kakashi schaute mich etwas traurig an , während er ein zweites mal sein Chidori auflud . Als er loslief , wurde er auf einmal von einer unsichtbarem Hand hochgehoben und durch die Luft geschleudert und gegen einen Baum geschlagen . Er versuchte aufzustehen , aber er brach immer wieder zusammen . " Kakashi-sensei ! " , riefen seine Schüler synchron . Sie rannten auf ihn zu , aber ich war schneller und stand schon über ihm . " Gibts du auf ? " , fragte ich ihn , wobei ich meine Augen wieder normla werden lies . " Er schaute mich an , während seine Schüler wie gebannt auf uns starrten . Er wollte etwas sagen , aber es kam kein Ton aus seinem geöffneten Mund , stattdessen nickte er nur . Ich entspannte mich wieder und schaute mir seine Verfassung etwas genauer an , wobei ich feststellte , dass ich es wohl doch etwas übertrieben hatte . Er war sehr kurz davor zu sterben , wenn er keine medizinische Versorgung erhielt .  
 _ **Du denkst nicht wirklich darüber nach , ihn wieder zu heilen oder ? Du verweichlist Kleine .**_  
 _Ich weiß nicht , ich glaube , dass das genau das ist , was ich machen muss , damit unsere Freundschaft enger wird . Und ich will ja zumindest ein paar Freunde ._  
Ich schaute ihn mir nochmal an und bemerkte dann , dass die drei Schüler voller Horror auf mich und ihren Sensei starrten . " Was bedeutet er euch ? " , fragte ich die drei . " Er bedeutet mir mehr als alles auf der Welt , er ist einer der zwei Menschen , die an mich geglaubt hatten obwohl ich den Neunschwanz in mir habe . " , kam es von Naruto , wobei mich seine Ernsthaftigkeit überraschte , nach allem was ich bisher von ihm mitbekommen hatte , war er immer fröhlich . " Und die anderen ? " , fragte ich weiter . " Du hast keine Angst vor mir , weil ich ein Monster bin ? " , fragte Naruto mich , verwundert darüber , dass ich bei der Erwähnung von dem Neunschwanz nicht einmal zusammen gezuckt bin .  
" Nein , warum sollte ich , du bist kein , Monster , auch Kurama , oder der Neunschwanz , wie du ihn nennst ist kein Monster . Ich bin eines , aber nicht weil ich etwas in mir versiegelt habe , oder weil ich irgendwie besonders bin , ich bin ein Monster , weil ich Sachen getan habe , die nur ein Monster tun würde . " , belehrte ich die drei , wobei mir klar wurde , dass nur ein Monster Kakashi so ligen lassen würde . Ich drehte mich also um und kniete mich neben Kakashi . Ich aktivierte mein Seiningan und legte meine Hände auf seine Brust . Ein schwarzes Chakra umgab meine Hände und seine Wunden fingen an zusammenzuwachsen , wobei nicht einmal eine Narbe übrig blieb . Seine Schüler starrten auf ihren Sensei und als dieser seine Augen öffnete , fielen sie ihm weinend um den Hals . " Hey , Hey ich freu mich ja auch euch wieder zu sehen . " , keuchte Kakashi , während er langsam aufstand . Ich deaktivierte mein Seiningan und musste feststellen , dass ich es schon zu lange nicht mehr benutzt habe , ich war total aus der Übung , da ich fast ein drittel meines eigenen Chakras aufgebraucht hatte , während der kurzen Zeit , in der ich es benutzte . Kakashi setzte sich auf und schaute mich fragend an . Ich wusste nicht , dass du zu den Sheyna gehörst . Warum bist du gerade hier her gekommen ? " , fragte mich Kakashi , während er aufstand und vorsichtig versuchte sich zu bewegen . " Ihr wisst vieles nicht von mir . Ich bin hier her gekommen , weil ich es Leid war mich vor den Uchiha zu verstecken , ich wollte denen Zeigen , dass ich keine Angst vor ihnen habe , da ich sie so oder so alle vesiegen würde . " , antwortete ich , wobei Sasuke ganz große Augen bekam . " Du kannst keinen Uchiha besiegen , dafür bist du zu schwach . " , schrie er mich an . Ich drehte mich um , legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte und die andere auf den Boden und im nächsten Moment stande zwei riesige Tiger zwischen mir und dem Jungen .


	10. Sasuke vs Ayame und Kisa

" Ich kenne diese Tiger , die stehen als Statuen bei uns im Tempel . Das sind Ayame und Kisa , die legendären Partner von Madara Uchiha . " , sagte er mit leicht zittriger Stimme . Ich grinste ihn an während ich die beiden musterte . Der Tiger zu meiner rechten hatte weißes Feld , aber statt der normalen Streifen , hatte er ein riesiges Uchiha-Symbol auf dem Rücken prangern . Mit dem Sharingan könnte man ein K unter dem Symbol erkennen , da der Beschwörer oft sofort wissen musste , dass das Kisa war und nicht Ayame . Ayame stand auf meiner rechten Seite , sie war komplett Schwarz , nur auf ihrem Rücken waren die Umrisse des Uchiha-Symbols in weiß gezeichnet .

Kakashi machte große Augen , als er erkannte , dass Sasuke recht hatte . " Milady , warum haben sie uns gerufen ? " , fragte mich Ayame . Typisch für sie , Kisa hätte nie gefragt , sondern sofort die Situation gepeilt und den Gegner niedergerungen . Ich bemerkte , wie Kisa sich anspannte , als er Kakashis Augen und das Uchiha-Symbol auf der Jacke des Jungen sah , deswegen legte ich ihm eine Hand auf seinen Rücken , während ich bei Ayame dasselbe tat . " Ihr seid nicht zum Kämpfen hier , ich wollte euch einerseits sagen , dass ihr keine Freigabe mehr habt , jeden Uchiha den ihr seht zu töten und andrerseits wollte ich mich vergewissern , dass ihr euch an meine Regeln haltet ." , sagte ich ihnen , während Sasuke und Kakashi sehr verwundert über meinen Ton waren und Sakura und Naruto immer mehr Angst bekamen . " Wir haben niemanden , der nicht auf deiner Liste stand getötet , Milady . " , erwiederte Kisa schnell , da er sicher gehen wollte , dass sie keine Bestrafung erhielten . Kakashi starrte mich an , während Saskue immer wütender wurde . " Warum gehorcht ihr einem Mädchen , dass nicht den Uchiha angeghört ? " , fragte Saskue leise , wobei Sakura und Naruto vor dem Klang seiner Stimme zurückwichen .  
 _ **Ich glaube bald wird er sein Sharingan bekommen .**_  
 _Seh ich auch so ._  
" Sie gehorchen mir , weil ich es geschafft habe sie beide zu finden und zu besiegen . Das hat noch keiner der Uchihas geschafft , ausser Madara , aber der ist Tot . " , antwortete ich Sasuke anstelle von meinen beiden Tigern . Sasuke starrte mich an , während ich bemerkte , dass er Chakra in seinen Augen aufstaute . " Kakashi , er wird gleich sein Sharingan bekommen , nimm Sakura und Naruto und geh bitte aus der Schusslinie . " , riet ich Kakashi , während ich Ayame und Kisa sachte zurückzog . " Nur fixieren , auf keinen Fall töten . " , befahl ich ihnen , während ich einen meiner Dolche beschwor . Saskue hob seinen Kopf , wobei seine Augen noch geschlossen waren . Als er die Augen öffnete , zuckte ich kurz zusammen , er hatte gleich zwei Stufen des Sharingan übersprungen .  
 _ **Das wird eine gute Probe sein .**_  
 _Ich hoffe nur , dass sie es nicht übertreiben ._  
Ich schaute in Sasukes Augen und studierte sein Dreikomma-Sharingan  
, während Ayame und Kisa langsam Sasuke zu Umkreisen begann . Kisa und Ayame fixierten Sasuke in der Mitte , während Sasuke selber versuchte beide Tiger im Auge zu behalten . " Hört auf zu spielen , das ist ein Test . " , rief ich den beiden zu . Die beiden steigerten ihre Geschwindigkeit , bis sie so schnellwaren , dass sie mit normalen Augen nicht mehr zu sehen waren . Ich aktivierte mein Seiningan und verfolgte weiter , wie die beiden Tiger den Kreis immer enger um Sasuke zogen .

 _ **Du musst aufpassen , sie werden immer aufgeregter**_ .

 _Nein , ich glaube die haben zu viel Angst vor mir , als dass sie sich gehen lassen würden ._

Die beiden hatten Sasuke inzwischen so eingekreist , dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte . Ayame rief ein kurzes " Jetzt " , und beide stürtzten sich auf ihn .  
Sakura und Naruto , die als einzige keine Visuellen Kräfte besaßen , erschraken als plötzlich Sasuke auf dem Boden lag und zwei Tiger auf ihm lagen .  
" Das reicht Ayame , Kisa , lasst es gut sein " , sagte ich , als ich sah , dass Sasuke sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte . Ayame und Kisa standen auf und stellten sich neben mich . Kakashi kniete sich sofort neben Sasuke um zu schauen , ob es ihm gut ging . " Itachi muss davon erfahren . ", murmelte Sasuke eher zu sich selbst als zu irgendwem sonst .  
 _ **Sie haben ihn am Leben gelassen , das ist eine Verbesserung .**_  
" Ayame , Kisa , geht nach hause und schlaft euch aus , in 10 Tagen werdet ihr mich bei den Chunin-Examen begleiten . " , sagte ich zu meinen beiden Tigern , während ich mich langsam zu Sasuke herunter beugte . " Ich würde es feiern , wenn du deinem Bruder erzählst , dass du von Ayame und Kisa besiegt wurdest . " , flüsterte ich ihm zu . Ayame und Kisa verabschiedeten sich in einer kleinen Rauchwolke , während Kakashi mich kritisch beäugte . " Dir ist klar , dass ich Tsunade erzählen werde , dass du eine Sheyna bist ? Gerade wegen deiner Geschichte mit den Uchihas . " , sagte er . " Ich weiß , keine Sorge , ich komme mit den Uchihas schon zurecht . " , antwortete ich ihm . " Vorher muss ich aber noch eine Sache sagen , ich werde Ayame und Kisa einsetzten , aber ich bin für nichts verantwortlich , was in Trainingsplatz 44 passiert . " , sagte ich so , dass nur er es hören konnte . " Ich bin dann weg . " , verabschiedete ich mich und teleportierte mich vor Tsunades Bürotür . Ich klopfte und trat ein , wobei Tsunade von dem Papierstapel , den sie sich grad durchlaß , aufblickte . " Hi , wo soll ich eigentlich wohnen ?" , fragte ich Tsunade . Sie schaute mich etwas perplex an , stand auf und suchte in einem Regal nach einer Liste . Nachdem sie diese gefunden hatte , schaute sie mich an und ging die Zeilen auf der Liste in Gedanken durch , wobei sie bei jedem neuen Eintrag nur den Kopf schüttelte .


	11. Itachi

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="572c0143bdb7529539e2b709c896fa67"" Ich glaube , am besten , würdest du erst einmal bei Ibiki wohnen , wenn du damit kein Problem hast . " , sagte Tsunade . " Naja , er ist ja sowieso fast nie Zuhause , deswegen wäre das kein Problem für mich . " , antwortete ich ihr ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63b1d88cdf791d8f4172486c6d51fe47"Als ich zu Ibikis Haus schlenderte , sah ich , dass es in der Nähe eines Ramen-Restaurants stand . Ich ging in das Restaurant rein , bestellte eine Portion ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b6426d52e4e9b888dd3b6af8b9f7f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Du hast einen Beobachter . Ich glaube es ist Itachi ./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49199d0e355c59d65bd253fc77f3aac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Och ne , nicht schon wieder ./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1853185ff54da1a5b2a71feb92f1e121"" Wie lange braucht das Ramen noch ? " , fragte ich den Mann hinter der Theke . " Noch ca 10 Minuten , waum ? " , fragte er mich etwas verwirrt . " Ich muss kurz weg , aber ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder . " , entgegnete ich ihm und stand auf . Als ich unter den Vorhängen hindurch gegangen war , stand ich vor dem halben Uchiha-Klan . Itachi stand ganz vorne , während Sasuke sich hinter seinem großen Bruder versteckte . " Ich hatte mit dir gerechnet , aber ich dachte nicht , dass du gleich die Hälfte deines Klans mitbringst . " , sprach ich Itachi an . " Naja , nach allem was geschehen ist , weiß ich , dass du nicht zimperlich mit uns umgehst . " , entgenete er mir . " Können wir das hier verschieben , ich hab mir gerade was bestellt . Ich kann euch auch in einer Stunde fertig machen . " , wechselte ich das Thema , ein wenig erzürnt darüber , dass er meine Taten ansprach , aber nicht auch nur daran dachte , die Taten der Uchiha anzusprechen . Itachi schaute mich verdutzt an , während aus der Masse an Uchihas einige wütende Stimmen zu hören waren , die sagten , dass kein zwölfjähriges Mädchen sie jemals besiegen könnte . Ich drehte mich um und tauchte unter den Vorhängen durch . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Als ich fertig mit Essen war , bezahlte ich und ging nach draußen , nur um von einer Masse aus Zivilisten begrüßt zu werden , die auf eine Stell auf dem Boden starrte . An dieser Stelle leuchtete in flammenden Buchstaben ; " Um 10 Uhr , an Traingsplatz 92 " , ich drehte mich um und ging weiter zu Ibikis Haus . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dort angekommen klipfte ich und wurde von einem gestressten Ibiki empfangen . " Was willst du hier ? " , fragte er mich . " Tsunade hat vorgeschlagen , dass ich , bis ich eine eigene Wohnung habe , bei dir wohne , da ich dir ja sowieso helfen soll mit deinem Genjutsu-Training . Natürlich nur wenn du einverstanden bist . " , antwortete ich ihm . " Aha , ich überlege es mir . Ich hab jetz echt nicht die Zeit dafür . " , sagte er und ging aus seinem Haus , wobei er die Tür zuzog . " Was ist denn los ? " , fragte ich ihn , während ich ihm hinterher zu Tsunades Büro hastete . " Irgendjemand hat sich mit den Uchihas angelegt , niemand weiß wer , aber sie treffen sich wohl in ein-einhalb Stunden an einem Trainingsplatz . " , sagte er , während er die Blätter die er auf dem Arm trug ordnete . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wahrscheinlic/emh em style="box-sizing: border-box;"die Testaufgaben . /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ich ging hinter ihm die Stufen zu Tsunades Büro hinauf , während Kakashi uns entgegen kam . " Ah da bist du ja , Tsunade will dich sehen . " , sagte Kakashi zu mir . Ibiki ließ sich nich von Kakashi aufhalten und ging in Tsunades Büro , während ich stehen blieb und Kakashi anstarrte . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wie viel weiß er ?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nicht so viel wie du denkst ./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Ich sollte Tsunade nicht warten lassen. " , sagte ich . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Als ich in Tsunades Büro eintrat , schaute mich Ibiki etwas verstört an , während Tsunade mich wütend anstarrte . " Ich dachte , du hättest mir alles gesagt , was mit dir und diesem Dorf zu tun hat . ", fuhr mich Tsunade an . " Das habe ich nie behauptet , aber falls es dich beruhigt , ich habe nicht vor , diese Situation eskalieren zu lassen . Ich will mich mit den Uchihas verbünden , unseren Krieg beenden , denn ich bin es Leid so viele gute Ninja töten zu müssen , nur weil sie in einen Klan geboren wurden , ohne selbst die Entscheidung zu haben . " , sagte ich , wobei Tsunades Augen groß wurden . " Wie viele hast du denn bitte getötet ? " , fragte Ibiki ungläubig . " Weißt du wie viele Uchihas auf dem KIA - Friedhof liegen ? " , fragte ich zurück . " " Ca. 280 " , antwortete Tsunade mir . " Für knapp die Hälfte davon bin ich zuständig , unter meinen Opfern sind Fugaku , Sasukes Vater und Madara Uchiha selbst . " , Ibikis Augen wurden , bei der Erwähnung von Madara groß , Tsunade behielt die Fassung und schaute mich nur nachdenklich an . " Madara ist nur leider von dem 1. Hokagen getötet worden . " , sagte Tsunade etwas höhnisch . Ich seufzte und legte meine Hand auf ihren Tisch . " Erstens , Madaras Leiche wurde nie gesichtet , zweitens , wie soll ich denn sonst das hier erhalten haben , sagte ich , während um meine Hand eine kleine Rauchwolke aufkam . Als sie sich legte , waren zwei Gläser in meiner Hand , in ihnen waren zwei Augen . " Das kann nicht sein . " , hauchte Tsunade . " Das ist Madaras Mangekyo Sharingan . " , sagte Ibiki , wobei die Angst in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören war . " Ich sollte jetzt vielleicht los , wir wollen ja nicht , dass die Uchiha wütend werden , wenn ich nicht auftauche . " , lachte ich , zog meine Hand von Tsunade Tisch , nickte beiden zu und verschwand in einer Wolke aus Weißen Kirschblüten . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ich teleportierte mich auf einen Baum , der am Rand von Trainsplatz 92 stand . Ich aktivierte mein Seiningan , ließ etwas mehr Chakra durch meinen Körper fließen und beschwor meine beiden Kampfdolche , welche ich erstmal in meinen Gürtel steckte . Ich sprang von dem Baum und landete auf dem Boden , von dort schritt ich langsam auf die Mitte des Platzes zu , wo schon ein paar Dutzend Uchihas standen , umgeben von ein Paar Hundert Zivilisten . Ich ließ noch etwas mehr Chakra durch meinen Körper fließen , was dazu führte , dass ich ein paar Chakraschwaden um mich sammelte . Alle die in meiner Nähe waren schaute mich an und sahen sofort , dass sie mich durchlassen sollten , denn meine Augen waren komplett schwarz , und das Chakra , welches mittlerweile um meine Hände wirbelte , war auch komplett schwarz . Als ich bei den Uchihas angekommen war , teilte sich deren Menge und Itachi trat vor . Er trug eine Rüstung die so ähnlicj war wie die von Madara und hatte sein Sharingan aktiviert . Ich wusste , dass er nicht mehr viel Sehkraft mit dem Mangekyo Sharingan hatte , aber trotzdem durfte ich ihn nicht unterschätzen . " Wie ich sehe , bist du pünktlich . " , fing Itachi das Gespräch an . " Naja , ich sollte euch ja nicht warten lassen . " , stellte ich fest . " Also , warum hast du dich uns gezeigt ? " , fragte Itachi mich , wohlwissend , dass ich Sasuke und Kakashi nicht zufällig meine Bastammung verratem habe . " Ihr könnt eure Waffen wegpacken , denn ich glaub Tsunade und die Nabu würden es nicht zulassen , dass wir uns auf einem Trainingsplatz bekämpfen . " , sagte ich , an alle gerichtet , als ich bemerkte , dass Tsunade und Kakashi hinter den Uchiha in den Bäumen standen . " Ihr könnt rauskommen ! Und bringt die Anbu mit . " , rief ich den beiden zu . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Als die Uchihas sich umdrehten , sahen sie , dass Tsunade und ungefähr 20 Anbu aus den Bäumen gesprungen kamen ./p 


	12. Bündniss oder Krieg

" Sind das jetzt deine Verbündete ? " , fragte Itachi mich , als Tsunade und die Anbu sich neben mir positioniert hatten . " Nein , aber sie wissen , warum ich hier bin , deswegen sind sie vorerst auf meiner Seite . Im Falle eines Kampfes weiß ich nicht wem sie helfen würden . " , antwortete ich . " Und warum bist du hier ? " , fragte Itachi weiter . " Ich will diesen Krieg beenden , ich will , dass wir beide , die Uchihas und ich , nicht mehr aufpassen müssen , von dem anderen ermordet zu werden . Ich will dass keine Unschuldigen , die nichts über diesen Krieg wissen , mehr umgebracht werden müssen . Deswegen bin ich hier , deswegen , habe ich mich auf dieses Treffen eingelassen , deswegen habe ich euch nicht gleich angegriffen , deswegen will ich mit euch Frieden schließen. " , hielt ich eine Ansprache an die Uchihas . Itachis Augen waren groß , er hatte nicht damit gerechnet , dass ich mich für Frieden einsetzten würde . " Warum kommst du in Kampfmontur , wenn du dann Frieden vorschlagen willst ? " , fragte mich Itachi , mir immernoch nicht vertrauend . " Ich weiß , dass ihr sehr schnell seid , ich weiß auch , dass ihr hier so ein paar Kampfbereite Uchihas versteckt herumstehen habt . Denkt ihr wirklich , dass Uchihas , die das Sharingan nicht gemeistert haben , mich verarschen können ? " , erwiederte ich auf Itachis Unterstellung . Itachi hob die Hand und fünf Schatten bewegten sich . Sie lösten sich auf und es kamen fünf Uchihas zum Vorschein . Jeder von ihnen mit aktivem Sharingan und mindestens einem Schwert in den Händen . " Packt die Waffen weg , ihr werdet sie heute nicht brauchen . " , befahl Itachi seinen Kämpfern . Er selbst aber aktivierte sein Sharingan und blickte mir in die Augen .  
 _ **Er will mit mir reden . Soll er ?**_  
 _Ich weiß, dass er das will . Ich werde ihn durchlassen . Aber raste nicht aus ._  
Als ich meine mentalen Barrieren lockerte , zwar nur so weit , wie ich musste , aber das war trotzdem fast die Hälfte meiner Sicherheitsvorkehrungen , sah ich plötzlich Itachi gegenüber von mir und Rao neben mir liegen , seine elf Schwänze schützend um mich gelegt . " Was willst du Itachi ? " , fragte Rao nicht gerade freundlich . " Du bist also Rao , freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen . " , erwiederte Itachi etwas sehr gestellt . " Hör auf so gestellt zu reden und sag mir , was du willst , denn ich würde dich nur zu gern Zerstückeln . " , drohte Rao ihm . Ich ließ meine Augen aufschnappen und schaute Rao warnend an . Dieser zuckte zusammen , als er meinen Blick spürte . " Wie viel Macht hat sie ? " , fragte Itachi Rao direkt , wobei er sich auf mich bezog , ohne zu beachten , dass ich direkt neben Rao stand . " Ich habe genug Macht um euch beide kontrollieren zu können . " , murmelte ich , während ich ein Handzeichen formte und Itachi plötzlich von Ketten umschlungen wurde . Itachi versuchte sich zu wehren , scheiterte aber kläglich . " Naja , soviel zu der großen Kunst der Uchiha . " , sagte ich gelangweilt . Itachi starrte mich an . " Was willst du wirklich von den Uchiha . " , fragte er , schwer atmend . " Frieden , ganz einfach , ich räche mich nicht für meinen Klan und ihr hört auf mich zu belästigen nur weil ihr nicht versteht , dass ich auch Gefühle hatte . " , sagte ich ihm , wobei ich mich darauf bezog , dass sie mich als Rache töten wollten , weil ich mich gegen einen der Mörder meiner Mutter gewehrt hatte . " Wie soll ich meinem Klan sagen , dass sie einfach die vielen Opfer die sie gebracht haben vergessen sollen ? , fragte mich Itachi verzweifelt . Es war klar , dass er nicht wollte , dass ich den Uchihaklan komplett auslösche , aber er hatte auch keine Ahnung , ob die anderen Uchihas es einfach so hinnehmen würden . " Das ist ganz einfach , jeder , der sich nicht damit einverstanden erklärt oder nicht glaubt , das ich wirklich so stark bin , wie du sagst , kann sich gerne in drei Tagen zu einem Alle-gegen-mich- Kampf hier einfinden . Ich werde versuchen , dass Tsunade und Kakashi an dem Tag aufsicht spielen , damit auch alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht . Ich werde keinen Uchiha vorsätzlich umbringen , aber ich kann nichts versprechen . Aber sag das nicht deinen Leuten , sie sollen mit voller Gewalt auf mich zukommen . " , schlug ich vor , wobei ich wusste , dass Tsunade und Kakashi mit Sicherheit dabei sein würden . " Guter Vorschlag , aber ich glaube du unterschätzt uns . Wir sind in großer Anzahl noch besser als einzeln . " , sagte Itachi . " Ich unterschätze meine Gegner nie , der Fehler ist mir einmal unterlaufen , gegen einige von euch , seitdem trage ich diesed nette Souvenir mit mir rum . " , sagte ich , während ich ihm eine etwa Tellergroße Narbe an meiner linken Seite zeigte . " Ok , darf man fragen , wie meine Leute das geschafft haben ? " , fragte Itachi , erstaunt über meine Ehrlichkeit . " Naja Amaterasu ist schon eine böse kleine Attacke . " , sagte ich ihm . Er riss die Augen auf . " Du hast Amaterasu überlebt ? " " Naja , so schwer ist das auch nicht , aber es ist bisher der einzige Angriff , der überhaupt Narben an mir hinterlassen kann . " , klärte ich ihn auf . Ich ließ Itachi , der immernoch von meinen Ketten gehalten wurde wieder frei und setzte mich auf einen von Rao Schwänzen . Er war erstaunlich ruhig gewesen in den letzten paar Minuten . " Also , nimmst du mein Friedensangebot an ? " , fragte ich Itachi . " Ja , ich würde sogar so weit gehen , dass wir ein Bündnis schließen . " , entgegnete er mir . " Bündnis auf welcher Grundlage ? Die , dass ich euch nicht töte ? " , fragte ich ein wenig verwirrt . " Nein auf Grundlage einer Heirat . " , antwortete Itachi mir . Ich zuckte zusammen , sprang auf und drehte mich zu Rao um . " Ja er hat das gerade wirklich gesagt . " , antwortete Rao auf meine ungestellte Frage . " Ich werde niemals jemanden heiraten , den ich nicht liebe . Ein Bündnis auf so einer Basis kannst du vergessen . " , fuhr ich Itachi an . " Wir können gerne ein Bündnis schließen , aber ich werde nicht heiraten . Das Problem wird dann sein , dass deine Leute diesem Bündnis nicht vertrauen werden . " , fuhr ich etwas ruhiger fort . " Ich würde sagen , dass wir erst mal den Frieden durchsetzten und dann schauen , wie der sich entwickelt . Wenn unsere Seiten das Abkommen einhalten , dann können wir vielleicht in ein paar Monaten oder Jahren über ein Bündnis reden . " , schlug ich vor . " Ok , dann werde ich jetzt erst mal mit meinen Leuten darüber reden . " , entgegnete mir Itachi und verschwand kurz darauf aus meinem Bewusstsein . " Schöne Entwicklung , ich bin dann auch wieder weg , tschau . " , sagte ich an Rao gewandt .


	13. Frieden mit Ausnahme

Ich öffnete meine Augen und stand wieder vor einer Masse von Uchihas und neben mir standen Tsunade und Kakashi . Itachi nickte mir zu und drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um . " Ich habe gerade mit der Jungen Sheyna verhandelt und habe ein Friedensabkommen erzielt . Ich weiß , dass ihr viele Opfer für die Verfolgung dieser jungen Dame gebracht habt , aber ihr müsst auch daran denken , dass wir es waren , die ihren Klan ausgelöscht haben . Deswegen habe ich ihr Friedensangebot angenommen . " , sagte Itachi . Aus der Menge kamen einige verwirrte Rufe und einige Uchihas aktivierten ihr Sharingan , um zu prüfen , ob ihr Anführer wieder erwarten das Opfer eines Genjutsus geworden ist . " Ihr müsst mich nicht durchleuchten , ich bin volkommen bei meinen Sinnen . Für alle , die trotzdem nicht auf ihre Rache verzichten wollen , hat Mina Sheyna einen Vorschlag gemacht . In drei Tagen , können alle Uchihas , die nicht auf mein Wort vertrauen wollen , auf diesem Platz , zusammen , in einem Alle-gegen-Mina-Kampf teilnehmen . Dieser Kampf wird ausgefochten unter der Aufsicht von Tsunade und Kakashi , damit beide Seiten sich an die Spielregeln halten . Es ist grundsätzlich alles erlaubt , auch das Töten . Allerdings sind Genjutsu und vorher aufgestellte Fallen verboten . " , erklärte Itachi die Regeln dieses Kampfes . " So ein kleines Mädchen würde doch noch nicht mal einen von uns schaffen . " , kam es aus der Menge . Ich ließ etwas Chakra aus mir heraussickern und formte es zu einem Speer . Ich richtete ihn gen Himmel und es schossen neun Strahlen in den Himmel . Dort wo die Strahlen die Wolken trafen , entstand ein Zeichen ; Wirklich ? . Die Uchihas samt Itachi zuckten zusammen . Ich ließ den Speer verschwinden und legte eine Hand auf mein rechtes Auge .  
 _ **Tu das nicht . Es wäre eine Verschwendung es jetzt schon zu zeigen .**_  
Ich beruhigte mich und nahm die Hand von meinem Auge . Der Wind der aufgekommen war ebbte ab und die Wolken , die sich über uns zusammen gezogen hatten , verteilten sich wieder . " Danke Rao . " , murmelte ich , als ich meinen Blick gen Itachi richtete . " Also nimmst du als Stellvertreter und Anführer der Uchihas dieses Friedensangebot an ? " , fragte ich Itachi formell . " Ja , von dem heutigen Tag sollen wir uns nicht mehr ohne guten Grund angreifen . " , antwortete Itachi . Damit war der Frieden erst mal besiegelt . Ich entspannte mich , ließ meine Dolche verschwinden und deaktivierte mein Seiningan . Tsunade und Kakshi legten mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickten mir anerkennend zu . Ich drehte mich um und ging auf den Ausgang aus dem Trainingsplatz zu , als ich bemerkte , dass ein Kunai geflogen kam . Ich drehte mich , fing das Kunai in der Drehung und sprang zu dem Werfer . " Noch ein Versuch und der Frieden ist hinfällig , ihr habt die Chance gegen mich zu kämpfen , in drei Tagen . Bis dahin werde ich jeden Angriff als Verletzung unseres Vertrags ansehen und den Angreifer töten . " , sagte ich so laut , dass es alle auf dem Trainingsplatz hörten . Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging , diesmal unbehelligt , unter dem Tor durch und sprang auf das Dach eines Hauses . Ibiki stand vor mir und schaute mich fragend an . " Was ? " , fragte ich ihn etwas genervt . " Warum erst in drei Tagen ? . " , fragte dieser zurück . " Einerseits um den Uchiha eine Chance zu geben ihre eigene Meinung zu bilden , aber andererseits , weil ich Tsunade versprochen habe , dir bei deinem Genjutsu-Training zu helfen . " , antwortete ich ihm . Er schien überrascht , dass ich so ein Versprechen geben würde und gleichzeitig etwas froh , da er sehr gerne etwas mehr über mich erfahren wollte . " Also , ich würde sagen , dass wir morgen anfangen und übermorgen das Training beenden . Aber vorher , hast du darüber nachgedacht , ob ich bei dir wohnen darf , bis ich eine eigene Wohnung bekomme ? " , fragte ich ihn . " Ja , ich hatte ja genug Zeit , als ich beobachtete , was auf dem Platz passierte . Ich denke es könnte nicht schaden . " , gab Ibiki seine Einverständnis . " Ok , danke , können wir dann zu dir gehen , ich muss mich etwas vorbereiten , weil im Moment bin ich nicht für Genjutsu-Training ausgerüstet . " , fragte ich ihn . " Ja klar . " , antwortete Ibiki etwas verwirrt . " Wenn du jetzt versuchen solltest in meinen Verstand einzudringen würdest du sterben . Das sollte bei deinem Training nicht passieren . " , klärte ich ihn auf . Daraufhin , sprang Ibiki vom Dach und ging los , in Richtung seines Hauses . Ich sprang hinterher und ging dicht hinter ihm .  
 **Was willst du denn alles Abstellen ?**  
 _Ich weiß noch nicht , ich werde dich nicht blocken , aber ich würde dich bitten , dass du dich nicht zeigst , ausser es wird brenzlig_.  
 **Ok , ich pass auf .**  
 _Danke Rao_ .  
Ich bemerkte gar nicht , wie schnell wir bei Ibikis Haus , meinem neuen Zuhause , waren . Ibiki sperrte auf und führte mich in sein Haus .  
Mein Zimmer war , wie sich herausstellte nicht im Erdgeschoss , wie ich vermutet hatte , als Ibiki mir sagte , dass sein Zimmer genau neben der Küche sei , sondern im ersten Stock . Ich ging also hinter Ibiki die Treppen hinauf und schaute mir mein Zimmer an . Es war relativ schlicht gehalten , mit einem Bett , einer kleinen Komode und einem Schreibtisch . " Brauchst du mehr Stauraum ? " , fragte Ibiki , als er meinen zweifelnden Blick sah , der auf die Komode gerichtet war . " Nein , ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht , was ich hinein tue , ich bräuchte sie eigentlich gar nicht . " , sagte ich ihm , wobei er nun dran war mit zweifelnd gucken . " Meine Kleider habe ich immer bei mir . " , sagte ich , während ich meine Hand auf den Schreibtisch legte und dort ein Zeichen erschien . " Dieses Zeichen hast du auch auf Tsunades Tisch hinterlassen . " , sagte Ibiki etwas erstaunt . Ich war auch etwas erstaunt darüber und schaute Ibiki fragend an . " Schon herausgefunden wie man es wieder entfernt ? " , fragte ich ihn spielerisch . " Nein , aber wie geht es denn ? " , fragte Ibiki mich .  
" Naja , ihr könnt es gar nicht , aber ich kann es relativ einfach . " , sagte ich und legte meine Hände aufeinender . Ich verstärkte mein Chakra und versetzte mich in die Position des Zeichens auf Tsunades Schreibtisch . Ich wollte es eigentlich direkt lösen , aber ich hörte eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme . " Ich möchte dich nur vorwarnen , dass eigentlich mein ganzer Klan gegen Mina kämpfen wird , das wird wahrscheinlich nicht zu ihren Gunsten ausgehen . " , sagte Itachi gerade , wahrscheinlich zu Tsunade , da es ihr Büro war . " Ok , aber unterschätzt sie ja nicht . " , sagte Tsunades Stimme gerade als ich beschloss das Zeichen zu löschen . Ich öffnete die Augen und stand in meinem Zimmer , Ibiki mir gegenüber , mich fragend anblickend . " Das Zeichen ist jetzt nicht mehr . " , sagte ich ihm lächelnd . Ich legte meine Hände wieder aufeinander und plötzlich stieg eine Rauchwolke aus dem Zeichen auf meinem Schreibtisch auf . Als sie verschwand , stand dort ein kleines Kästchen . " Also dafür ist das Zeichen gut , es ist ein Beschwörungszeichen . " , stellte Ibiki fest . " Nein , nur dieses spezielle Zeichen kann dafür benutzt werden , beim erstellen kann ich entscheiden , wofür das Zeichen benutzt werden kann . " , klärte ich Ibiki auf .


	14. Nachts auf dem Dach

Ich nahm das Kästchen von meinem Schreibtisch und öffnete es . Ich griff hinein und zog eine Kette heraus . Sie war aus Gold geschmiedet , mit einem Anhänger , der die Form eines Skorpions hatte . Ich zog die Kette an und ließ den Anhänger durch meine Finger gleiten . Ibiki starrte mich an , während ich meine Hände wieder auf das Zeichen legte und kurz darauf das ganze Zimmer schwarz gestrichen war , die kleine Komode mit zwei riesigen Schränken ersetzt wurde und das Bett plötzlich doppelt so groß war . " Wie ... ? " , fragte Ibiki perplex . " Ich habe einfach die Möbel und Wände vertauscht . Kein großes Ding . " , winkte ich ab . " Ich würde sagen , du schläfst jetzt und morgen machen wir dein Training . " , schlug ich vor . " Hmm , ja ok . " , sagte Ibiki etwas mürrisch . " Gut , dann würde ich dich bitten mich alleine zu lassen . " , sagte ich zu Ibiki . Als Ibiki aus dem Zimmer gegangen war , ging ich zu einem der beiden großen Schränke und öffnete ihn . Ich durchsuchte die Schubladen nach Handschuhen , als ich bemerkte , dass meine Handschuhe in dem obersten Fach lagen . Ich nahm sie herunter und schloss den Schrank . Die Handschuhe angezogen , ging ich zu dem Fenster und öffnete es . Die kühle Nachtluft strich mir über das Gesicht . An Schlaf war für mich schon lange nicht mehr zu denken , da vielleicht Rao bemerkt werden könnte . Ein Nachteil am Leben eines Jinchurikis .  
 _ **Hey , du weißt genauso gut wie ich , dass ich nicht daran Schuld bin .**_  
 _Jaja , ich weis , Orochimaru ist daran Schuld ._  
Ich stand auf Ibikis Dach , als ich bermerkte , wie sich jemand von hinten anschlich . Ich beschwor eines meiner Kurzschwerter , wirbelte herum und hielt der Person mein Kurzschwert an die Kehle . " Sasuke , was willst du hier ? " , fragte ich den kleinen Jungen , der vor mir stand . " Ich habe herumgefragt , wo du wohnst . Ich hab herausgefunden , dass du bei Ibiki wohnst und bin jetzt hierher gekommen . Schläfst du nicht ? " , fragte er mich .  
 _ **Da ist jemand verliebt ...**_  
 _Hmm ... vielleicht kann ich das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen ._  
 _ **Ach komm schon Mina , du weist wie es ist , wenn deine Gefühle ausgenutzt werden .**_  
 _Rao , hatten wir nicht gesagt , dass wir nie wieder darüber reden ?_  
 _ **Ja , sorry , aber es ist so .**_  
 _Ich überlegs mir ._  
Ich setzte mich an die Dachkante und ließ meine Beine vom Dach hängen . " Komm , setz dich " , forderte ich Sasuke auf . " Ich weiß , dass Itachi dich geschickt hat , um mich zu beobachten , damit ich keine Dummheiten machen , bis zu unserem Kampf . " , redete ich weiter , wohl wissend , dass er sein Sharingan immernoch aktiviert hatte . " Ach und , nein , ich schlafe nicht . " , antwortete ich auf seine Frage . Sasuke setzte sich zögernd und mit einigem Abstand zu mir an die Dachkante . Ich nahm meine Hand und ließ etwas Chakra aus meinen Fongerspitzen fließen, sodass es eine Kugel bildete , die ich einfach mit einer Hand greifen konnte .  
 _ **Was tust du ?**_  
 _Ich will ihm einen Trick beibringen . Nichts Bedonderes , aber so zeige ich ihm , dass ich ihn nicht verachte nur wegen seinem Nachnamen ._  
Sasuke starrte mich an . " Wie machst du das ? " , fragte er mich staunend . " Chakra , es fließt durch uns alle und trotzdem haben wir fast keine Ahnung , was es ist oder wie man es kontrolliert . " , sprach ich wie in Trance , ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen . Die Kugel in meiner Hand verformte sich zu einer großen schwarzen Fläche , auf der blaue Punkte erschienen . " Es kann , sobald es kontrolliert wird , alle möglichen Formen annehmen . " , die Punkte wurden zu Menschen die sich umarmten . " Sowohl schöne , als auch hässliche . " , die Menschen die sich eben noch umarmten zückten Messer und stachen sich gegenseitig nieder . " Und all das , nur durch die Kraft deiner Gedanken . " , die Fläche wurde wieder zu einer Kugel , welche wieder zurück in meine Finger gesaugt wurde . " Zu deiner Frage von vorhin , ich kann es dir beibringen, allerdings , dauert das seine Zeit , bis du es so perfekt beherrschst wie ich . " , griff ich Sasukes Frage auf , die er scheinbar selber schon total vergessen hatte . " Naja , ich habe Zeit , ich darf eh nicht schlafen . " , entgegnete er mir . Ich schaute ihn an und hob dann meine Hand . " Ok , als erstes , musst du versuchen , dein Chakra in deinen Händen zu konzetrieren , wie wenn du dich irgendwo festhalten musst . " , sagte ich ihm . Er versuchte es , während meine Hände bereits von innen heraus blau schimmerten . Es daurte fast die halbe Nacht , bis er es geschafft hatte . Stolz hielt er mir seine Hände vors Gesicht . " Gut . " , lobte ich ihn . Mir fiel auf , dass er sehr ausser Atem war . " Ok , da du das jetzt kannst , machen wir morgen Nacht mit dem nächsten Schritt weiter , aber jetzt ruhst du dich aus . " , sagte ich ihm , wobei ich von dem Dach in mein Zimmer sprang und meine Handschuhe auszog . Als ich nochmal auf dem Dach nachsah , ob er sich auch wirklich ausruhte , lag er schon schlafend dort . Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und meditierte bis es Morgen war .  
Als Ibiki in mein Zimmer kam , war ich gerade dabei , meine Sachen für sein heutiges Training herauszusuchen . " Guten Morgen, Ibiki , könntest du bitte unserem Gast auf dem Dach sagen ,dass es Zeit wird zu gehen . " , begrüßte ich ihn , wobei er über den zweite Teil sehr verwirrt war . " Morgen , wer ist denn bitte auf meinem Dach ? " , fragte er . Er schaute nach und fand den schlafenden Sasuke auf dem Dach liegen . Er weckte ihn sachte und schickte ihn nach Hause . Als er wieder hereinkam , stand ich schon in Kampfmontur an der Tür . " Willst du nichts essen ? " , fragte Ibiki mich . Ich lächelte und holte aus einer meiner Hosentaschen einige Food Pills . Ibiki starrte mich an . " Du isst nur Food Pills ? " , fragte er ungläubig . " Ja , richtiges Essen nehme ich nur an meinem Geburtstag und an besonderen Anlässen zu mir . " , erklärte ich ihm . " Oh ok , ich hab aber noch nichts gegessen , also musst du leider noch ein wenig warten . " , sagte er , während er die Treppen nach unten ging und in Richtung Küche abbog . Ich folgte ihm und setzte mich an den Tisch , während er versuchte sich ein ordentliches Frühstück zuzubereiten .  
Als er fertig war stellte er einen Teller für sich auf den Tisch und fing an zu essen . Ich wartete ohne etwas zu sagen , bis er fertig war . " Mina , wir können gehen , kommst du runter ? " , schrie er plötzlich los . " Du musst nicht so schreien . " , sagte ich ihm , wobei er zusammenzuckte , als ob er mich gar nicht bemerkt hätte .


	15. Trainingsplatz 30

" Wie lange sitzt du hier ? " , fragte er mich entgeistert . " Ich bin hinter dir gewesen und habe mich dann hier hin gesetzt . " , sagte ich ihm etwas lächelnd . Ibiki starrte mich an . " Man bin ich gerade ein Frack . " , murmeltr er . " Nein , du bist einfach nicht konzentriert . " , sagte ich ihm . " Bist du dann fertig , ich würde gerne loslegen . " , fragte ich ihn , da wir immernoch nicht mit seinem Training begonnen hatten . " Jaja , ich bin fertig . " , antwortete er etwas genervt . " Gut , dann komm mit . " , sagte ich , während ich aufstand und auf die Tür zuging . Ich ging raus auf die Straße, nur um fast Sasuke umzurennen . " Was machst du denn hier ? " , fragte ich ihn gelangweilt . " Ich muss heute den Tag über und heute Nacht dich beobachten . " , sagte er , wobei er kein bisschen traurig klang .  
 _ **Hast du etwas anderes erwartet ?**_  
 _Ne , nicht wirklich , aber ich dachte , dass Itachi ihn härter bestraft , dafür dass er geschlafen hat ._  
 _ **Ja , aber ich glaube das war schon als eine harte Strafe gegen Sasuke gedacht**_  
 _Naja , ist ja auch egal ._  
Ich ging an ihm vorbei , während Ibiki die Tür zuschloss . " Geh zu Itachi und sag ihm , dass Ibiki tagsüber auf mich aufpasst . " , sagte ich Sasuke . Ibiki , der von unserem Gespräch anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hat , war immernoch damit beschäftigt die Tür zuzuschließen . Er schaute mich nur kurz verwirrt an , als er Sasuke wegspringen sah . " Lass uns zu Trainingsplatz 30 gehen . " , sagte ich ihm . Ich sprang aus dem Stand auf Ibikis Dach und sprang von dort aus über die Dächer in Richtung des Trainingsplatzes .  
Als ich dort ankam , war Ibiki noch nicht in Sicht . Ich nutzte die Zeit um die Gegend ein wenig zu beobachten . Ungefähr zwei Kilometer in Richtung der Stadtmauer konnte ich zwei Anbu spüren , in die andere Richtung waren noch einmal zwei , in Richtung von Tsunades Büro waren vier Anbu und in Richtung des Uchihagebiets waren in ungefähr einem Kilometer Entfernung vier Chakra-Signaturen , die ich auf den ersten Blick nicht erkannte . Bei genauerem Nachdenken erkannte ich , dass sie mit unter den Uchihas waren , die Itachi hinter sich hatte . Ich lächelte , als sie sich auf mich zubewegten und die unregelmäßige Pulsierung ihres Chakras mit signalisierte , dass sie sehr angespannt waren . Ich ging mit einem Knie auf den Boden , nutzte das Andere als Stütze für meinen Rechten Arm , während ich meinen linken Arm ausstreckte und mich darauf konzentriete , nicht zu viel Chakra aus meiner Hand zu saugen . Als ich fertig war , kreisten sieben Chakra-Punkte , jeder ungefähr Kopfgroß , um meine Taille . Als die Uchihas auf die Lichtung sprangen , stand ich schon erwartungsvoll grinsend da und hielt in beiden Händen einen aus Chakra geformten Speer . " Na , auch schon da ? " , fragte ich meine Gegenüber provokant . Die Uchihas starrten mich nur Ausdruckslos an , wobei ich bemerkte , dass alle von ihnen in Kampfmontur und mit gezogenen Waffen vor mir stand . Ich ging einen Schritt zurück und ließ die restlichen Chakra-Punkte zu Speeren werden . Während ich das tat , blickten sich die Uchihas untereinander kurz an und gingen in den Angriff über . Ich wich ihnen kurz aus und schlug dann dreien von ihnen , die Waffen aus den Händen , wobei ich nicht verhindern konnte , dass einige Finger mit abgetrennt wurden . Der letzte , noch kampffähige , ging noch einmal in die Offensive und schlug wie wild auf mich ein , ich parrierte alle seine Schläge , schlug ihm seine Schwerter aus der Hand und legte einen meiner Speere an seinen Hals . " Versucht es erst gar nicht . " , drohte ich den anderen Dreien , die gerade wieder zu ihren Waffen greifen wollten , mit ruhiger Stimme . Ibiki , der es endlich geschafft hatte den Weg zum Traoningsplatz 30 zu finden , starrte mich an , sah , dass drei meiner Angreifer blutend am Boden liegen und bekam einen schockierten Blick " Keine Sorge , niemand von denen wird sterben . " , sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Ibiki . Ibiki wirbelte herum und starrte die Person hinter sich an . " Hi Itachi . Warum musstest du unbedingt solche Loser schicken , um zu überprüfen , dass ich meine Abmachungen halte ? " , fragte ich Itachi vorwurfsvoll . Itachi zuckte nur mit den Schultern , während er zu seinen Leuten ging , ihnen die Hände verband und sie wegschickte . " Ich hab noch zwei Fragen . " , sagte er , als er sich zum Gehen wandte . " Warum hört Sasuke so gut auf dich ? Und , warum denkst du , dass du den Uchiha-Klan besiegen könntest ? " , fragte er mich . " Naja , zu Sasuke , keine Ahnung , wahrscheinlich hat er nur Angst vor Ayame und Kisa . Zu deiner zweiten Frage , ich habe schon gegen einige eurer besten Kämpfer gekämpft , und ich war fast immer in der Unterzahl . Und ich stehe immernoch vor dir . " , erklärte ich ihm . " Aber ich würde echt gerne jetzt mit Ibiki alleine trainieren . " , schickte ich Itachi weg . Als dieser weg war , ließ ich meine Chakra Speere , die immernoch um meine Taille kreisten , wieder in meinen Händen verschwinden . Ibiki starrte mich , wie gewohnt , an , während ich wartete , bis er sich traute etwas zu sagen . " Was war das denn gerade ? " , fragte er verwirrt . " Ich wurde angegriffen , habe mich gewehrt und habe , um meine Abmachung mit den Uchihas zu bekräftigen keinen von meinen Angreifern getötet . " , sagte ich schulterzuckend . Ibiki entschied sich dafür dieses Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen und setzte sich auf den Boden . " Was wird das jetzt ? " , fragte ich ihn . " Ich denke , du willst mich trainieren . " , sagte Ibiki etwas zu arrogant für meinen Geschmack . " Gut . Augen zu , entspann dich und scanne erstmal die Umgebung . " , trug ich ihm auf .  
 _Rao , kannst du ihm etwas mehr schmerzen bereiten als normal ?_  
 _ **Klar , kann ich das , aber willst du das wirklich ?**_  
 _Ja , er nervt mich im Moment ein wenig ._  
 _ **Ok .**_  
Ich legte meinen Finger an seine Stirn , woraufhin er zusammenzuckte . " Entspann dich , einfach nur entspannen . " , sagte ich ihm ruhig , während ich etwas Chakra in meiner Fingerspitzen sammelte . Ich nahm meinen Finger von seiner Stirn . Als ich seine Stirn wieder berührte zuckte Ibiki abermald zusammen , nicht aber vor Schreck sondern vor Schmerzen . Ich hielt meinen Finger weiter an seiner Stirn , obwohl Ibiki schmerzerfüllt aufschrie . Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten hörten seine Schreie auf und er beruhigte sich .  
 _ **Fertig .**_  
 _Danke Rao ._  
Ich nahm meinen Finger von seiner Stirn und wartete geduldig , dass Ibiki die Augen öffnete .


	16. Ibikis neue Kräfte

Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen , als Ibiki seine Augen öffnete . " Bist du auch wieder unter den Lebenden angekommen ? " , fragte ich ihn lächelnd . Ibiki starrte mich , stand langsam auf , musste sich aber gleich wieder hinsetzen , da ihm anscheinend etwas schwindelig war . " Was hast du mit mir getan ? " , fragte er mich irritiert . " Keine Sorge , das Schwindelgefühl vergeht sehr schnell . " , sagte ich ihm . Er schaute mich etwas verwirrt an und versuchte wieder aufzustehen . " Und was wird jetzt aus meinem Training ? " , fragte Ibiki mich . Ich stand auf und stellte mich etwas abseits von ihm hin . " Versuch mich noch einmal zu verhören . " , sagte ich ihm . Er konzentrierte sich kurz und schon war ich wieder in einer Box aus Metall gefangen . Ibiki stand diesmal allerdings außerhalb der Box und die Fesseln waren aus viel stärkerem , mit Chakra verstärktem , Metall . Ich sah , wie Ibiki mich etwas erstaunt ansah , dann etwas triumphierend lächelte . " Was lächelst du so ? " , fragte ich ihn und stand im nächsten Moment neben ihm . " Dadurch , dass du selbst keine Schmerzen mehr ertragen musst , kann ich dich nicht gefangen nehmen , und dein Bewusstsein ist nun auch besser gschützt , aber glaub nicht , dass du in irgendeiner Weise mir überlegen wärst . " , flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr , wobei ich merkte , wie er vor der Kälte in meiner Stimme zurückschreckte . Ich beendete sein Genjutsu und wir befanden uns wieder auf Trainingsplatz 30 . Ibiki schlug die Augen auf und starrte mich an . " Was bist du ? " , fragte Ibiki mit Angst und Unglauben in der Stimme . Ich lächelte und drehte mich um . " Ich bin ein Mensch , der zu viel erlebt hat . Kommst du , ich will ins Bett . ", rief ich ihm über die Schulter zu . Ibiki lief neben mich und wir gingen zusammen in Richtung Stadt .  
Wir liefen gerade durch die Stadt als von hinten jemand auf mich zugerannt . Ich drehte mich um , hielt einen Arm nach vorne und hielt die Person , die auf mich zurannte an den Haaren fest . Sakuras rosa Haare rissen fast aus , als sie abrupt abgebremst wurde . Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und schlug immer wieder auf meinen Arm ein , damit ich sie loslasse . Ich gab ihr eine Backpfeife , mit meiner freien Hand , damit sie sich ein wenig beruhigte . " Verdammte scheiße , was willst du ? " , schrie ich sie an . " Dass du aufhörst Sasuke zu bedrohen ! " , flüsterte sie beängstigt zurück . " Ich hab deinen Sasuke nie bedroht . Er hat den Auftrag nachts zu schauen , dass ich keinen Unsinn mache und Tagsüber sehe ich ihn nicht . Keine Sorge , er wird übermorgen nicht kämpfen , das würde Itachi nie zulassen . " , sagte ich in ruhigerem Ton , während ich sie losließ . Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin , so dass sie größer war als ich . " Lass bloß die Finger von meinem Sasuke . " , versuchte sie mir zu drohen . " Du willst wirklich mir drohen ? " , lachte ich auf . Ich drehte mich um und Ibiki und ich gingen weiter , eine völlig verzweifelte Sakura zurücklassend . " Mach dir mal keine Sorgen , ich würde niemals einen Uchiha heiraten . " , rief ich ihr über die Schulter zu . Sakura blickte auf und hatte auf einmal einen Hoffnungsschimmer in den Augen .  
 _Wie armselig , Sasuke würde nie mit jemandem zusammen sein wollen , der so schwach ist ._  
 _ **Naja , ich denke nicht , dass Sakura so schwach ist .**_  
 _Und was macht dich da so sicher ?_  
 _ **Naja , sie wird immerhin von Tsunade trainiert .**_  
 _Ja , stimmt schon, aber Tsunade braucht so lange für das Training ihrer Schüler . Da hat Saskue sowieso schon jemand Anderen gefunden ._  
 _ **Im Moment hat er ja dich .**_  
 _Hör auf , ich weiß, dass du grinst . Ich kann mir dein Gesicht gerade nur zu gut vorstellen ._  
Wir waren in der Zwischenzeit bei Ibikis Haus angekommen . Er schloss auf und ich ging in mein Zimmer . Ibiki schaute mich nur ein wenig traurig an , dass ich nicht mit ihm essen wollte , aber das war mir egal . Ich ging in mein Zimmer und an meinen Schrank . Ich öffnete den rechten , den mit den Klamotten , nahm mir einen der Mäntel heraus , die ich an meinem ersten Tag in Konoha gekauft hatte , zog ihn an und öffnete den linken Schrank . Im obersten Fach dieses Schrankes lagen Kunai und Papierbomben herum . Im Fach darunter stand ein Dolch , dessen Griff die Form eines Skorpions hatte . Diesen Dolch hatte ich zu meinem sechsten Geburtstag von meiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen . Im Fach in der Mitte des Schrankes lagen zwei Kurzschwerter , die ich von einem Mönch des großen Feuertempels bekam . Im zweituntersten Fach stapelten sich teilweise noch versiegelte Schriftrollen , die selbst Orochimaru noch nicht gelesen hatte . Einige von ihnen , da bin ich sicher , wären im mehr wert , als sein eigenes Leben . Und im untersten Fach fand ich endlich , was ich suchte . Dort war nur eine kleine Schatulle zu sehen , die aber durch verschieden Barrieren geschützt wurde , so dass niemand ausser mir diese Schatulle öffnen konnte . In ihr lagen zwei Ketten , deren Anhänger jeweils ein Skorpion waren , einer in Rot und einer in Schwarz . Unter den beiden Ketten , unter einem doppelten Boden , lag ein Foto , aus meiner Kindheit . Ich nahm es aus der Schatulle und setzte mich auf mein Bett . Das Bild zeigte mich , meine Mutter und , zusätzlich draufgeklebt , meinen Vater . Über meiner Mutter stand der 21.12 , ihr Todestag , über meinem Vater stand der 15.9 , sein Todestag . Ich schaute mir dieses Bild lange an , wobei mein Blick immer wieder auf den Kalender , der neben meinen Schränken hing , der heute den 20.12 anzeigte .  
 _ **Nicht so traurig sein , morgen gibt es zumindest was leckeres zu essen .**_  
 _Das muntert mich gerade nicht wirklich auf ._  
Ich legte das Foto wieder in die Schatulle , schloss die Schatulle wieder ab und schloss die Schranktür . Ich setzte mich an den Schreibtisch , legte meine Hand auf das Zeichen , dass immernoch an der Ecke in das Holz eingebrannt war , und wartete kurz . Ich verschloss die Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete war ich nicht mehr in dem Zimmer in Konoha sonder in einem Raum , der so dunkel war , dass meine Augen sich erstmal daran gewöhnen mussten . Ich schaute mich um und endeckte ein Tür , unter der ein wenig Licht hindurchschien . Ich öffnete sie und wurde von einer herrlichen Aussicht auf das abendliche Sunagakure begrüßt .


	17. Gaara

" Hi , Mina . " , kam es von hinter mir und ich wurde stürmisch von hinten umarmt . " Hi Gaara . " , sagte ich ruhig , während ich mich in seinen Armen umdrehte und die Umarmung erwiederte . Gaara löste die Umarmung nach einigen Minuten , trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte mich . " Du hast deine Kette an , ist es wirklich schon wieder so weit ? " , fragte er mich , wobei seine Stimmung von übertrieben froh zu einer gedämpften Traurigkeit überging . " Ja , leider , aber das hat noch drei Stunden zeit , also lass es uns bis dahin vergessen . " , sagte ich ihm und sprang auf das Dach , des Hauses , aus dem ich gerade gekommen bin . Gaara sprang mir nach , wobei er seinen Sand benutzte um mich ein wenig aufzuhalten , so dass wir nebeneinander waren .  
 _ **Seit wann ist der denn auch in dich verliebt ?**_  
 _Ach komm , Rao , das ist keine Liebe , wir sind doch schon seit unserer Kindheit so ._  
 _ **Du redest es klein , sag nicht , dass du auch etwas für ihn empfindest .**_  
Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und brach das Gespräch an diesem Punkt ab . " Was ist den Mina ? " , fragte Gaara besorgt , als er merkte , dass meine Stimmung etwas sank . " Ach nichts , ich hab mich nur mit Rao etwas gezankt , nichts schlimmes . " , winkte ich ab und lächelte Gaara an . Gaara , nicht ganz mit meiner Antwort zufireden , hielt an und schaute mich fragend an . Ich sah , dass er wusste , dass es nichts nicht schlimmes gewesen sein kann , wenn meine Stimmung so abrutschte .  
 _Ach er kennt mich so gut ._  
Ich blieb stehen und schaute zurück . Gaara blickte mich an und man sah förmlich , wie er entschied , nicht weiter darauf einzugehen . Er ging auf mich zu und als er bei mir war , drehte ich mich auch wieder in seine Laufrichtung um und passte mich seinem Tempo an . Wir liefen noch ungefähr fünf Minuten weiter , bis wir an einem großen Tafelberg standen . Wir sahen uns an , grinsten ein wenig und sprangen auf das Plateau . " Also , wie geht's dir denn so ? " , fragte Gaara mich . " Naja , ich bin im Moment ein Konoha-Ninja , lebe bei dem Verhörspezialisten Ibiki , kämpfe übermorgen gegen die Uchihas als eine Art letzten Kampf und habe schon meinen ersten Verehrer . " , erzählte ich ihm , wobei ich ein wenig lachen musste . Er schaute mich etwas perplex von der Seite an . " Wer ist denn dieser Verehrer ? " , fragte Gaara mich etwas wütend . " Ach komm , sag jetz nicht , dass du eifersüchtig wirst . Das ist eh nur Sasuke Uchiha . " , beruhigte ich ihn , wobei ich mir schon gedanken machte , ob er wirklich eifersüchtig ist oder sich nur um mich Sorgen macht . Wir saßen auf dem Berg , redeten , tauschten uns aus , was in unseren Leben so passiert . Als die Sonne aufging gingen wir so langsam wieder zu dem Dorf zurück . Wir kamen so um 6 Uhr wieder in das dorf zurück , wo schon reges Treiben herrschte, da in der Wüste die Morgenstunden die besten sind um zu arbeiten . Wir gingen durch das Stadttor und bemerkten sofort , wie wir von allen, die Gaara oder sogar uns beide kannten , schief angeschaut wurden . Ein paar mal , hörten wir sogar Rufe , die igrendwo aus der Menge kamen , die entweder nur Gaara als Monster darstellten , oder uns beide als " Schöne und das Biest " betitelt . Ich spürte , wie Shukaku Gaara vollkommen verrückt machte . Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schaute ihn an . " Reg dich nicht darüber auf , denk daran , dass diese Menschen dir nichts zu sagen haben . " , beruhigte ich ihn leise . " Du bist nicht , was die sagen . " , redete ich weiter auf ihn ein , als ich bemerkte , wie er sich bei dem Klang meiner Stimme beruhigte . Wir gingen weiter , immer begleitet von abfälligem Geflüster und verachtenden Blicken .

 _ **Ganz ruhig , wir sind gleich hier weg .**_

 _Ja , aber Gaara hat dieses Gefühl jeden Tag ..._

 **Aha , du machst dir also Sorgen um ihn .**

 _Hör auf , das passt jetzt echt nicht . Er ist die einzige Person in dieser Welt , der ich vertraue . Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn ._

 _ **Jaja .**_

Wir waren in der Zwischenzeit wieder an dem Haus angekommen , in welches ich mich hereinteleportiert hatte , als ich nach Sunagakure kam . Vor der Tür drehte ich mich zu Gaara um und schaute ihn traurig an . " Naja , das wars dann wohl . " , sagte ich ihm traurig . " Wahrscheinlich sehen wir uns dann erst wieder in 3 Monaten ... " , entgenete er mir traurig .

 _Er soll nicht immer so traurig gucken ._

Ich legte kurz eine Hand auf den Türrahmen , beschwor die kleine Schatulle aus meinem Schrank und nahm die beiden Ketten heraus . Die Kette mit dem roten Skorpion streifte ich Gaara um den Hals und die Kette mit dem Schwarzen legte ich mir selber um . Gaara starrte auf den Anhänger und nahm in Behutsam in eine Hand . " Da sind Teleport-Kristalle in den Augen . " , bemerkte er in seiner nüchternen Art . " Ja , lass etwas von Shukakus Chakra in sie fließen und sie werden dich sofort zu dem Ort bringen , an dem ich gerade bin . So können wir immer füreinander da sein . Aber sei Vorsichtig , deinem Vater wird das bestimmt nicht gefallen . " " Danke " , brachte Gaara gerade noch vor , bevor er mich stürmisch umarmte und mich eine ganze Weile nicht gehen ließ .

Als er mich dann gehen ließ , sah ich zum ersten Mal überhaupt eine winzige Spur von Tränen in seinen Augen . " Danke Mina , das bedeutet mir sehr viel . " , flüsterte er mir ins Ohr . Ich löste mich von ihm und drehte legte meine Hand auf das Zeichen an dem Türrahmen . " Wir werden uns wieder sehen . " , sagte ich ihm und zwinkerte ihm noch zu , bevor ich wieder in mein Zimmer in Ibikis Haus teleportiert wurde .


	18. Vorbereitungen

Die Sonne in Konoha war gerade am Aufgehen , als ich aus dem Fenster schaute . Ich ging leise nach unten in die Küche , durchsucht Ibikis Schränke nach Zutaten und legte mir das heraus , was ich brauchte , um ein leckeres Frühstück zu machen .

 _Sollte ich Ibiki auch etwas machen ?_

 _ **Dann weiß er halt noch mehr von dir , du musst wissen , ob er wissen darf oder soll , dass deine Mutter am 21.12 gestorben ist .**_

 _Naja , ich glaub ich bin heute mal nett zu ihm ._

Ich nahm also die doppelte Menge Nudeln aus dem Schrank , suchte nach einer zweiten Packung Fleisch , nahm jeweils die doppelte Menge an Gewürzen aus der Schublade und machte mich daran zwei Portionen Ramen zuzubereiten .  
Ich stellte eine Portion auf Ibikis Platz , nahm meine Portion von dem Tisch und wollte gerade in mein Zimmer gehen , da es an dem Tisch nur einen Platz gab , da kam Ibiki durch die Tür und blieb erstmal mit offenem Mund stehen . Ich blieb stehen , da er die Tür blockierte und ich nicht durch ihn durch gehen konnte . " Was machst du denn schon hier ? " , fragte er mich etwas perplex . " Ich bin früh aufgestanden habe gekocht , will jetzt eigentlich essen , da ich noch einiges vor habe heute . " , klärte ich ihn über meine Pläne auf . Er schaute mich an , als er den  
Teller in meinen Händen bemerkte wurden sein Augen groß . " Was ist denn heute der Anlass ? " , fragte er mich , darauf bezogen , dass er wusste , dass ich nur an ganz besonderen Tagen etwas richtiges zu Essen zu mir nehme . " Der Todestag meiner Mutter . " , atwortete ich ihm etwas kalt . " Oh , das tut mir Leid . " , sagte er etwas traurig und wahrscheinlich auch etwas verstört von der Kälte in meiner Stimme . Er schaute an den Tisch , sah seinen Teller da sthen und setzte sich . Ich setzte mich in Bewegung , die Treppen hoch in Richtung meines Zimmers . Ich stellte den Teller auf meinen Schreibtisch , setzte mich auf den Stuhl und bemerkte , dass ich keine Stäbchen mitgenommen hatte . Ich stand also wieder auf , ging runter an Ibiki vorbei , der gerade am Essen war , nahm mir ein Paar Stäbchen , und wollte gerade wieder nach oben gehen , als Ibiki mich aufhielt . " Wo hast du so gut Kochen gelernt ? " , fragte er mich , während er mich anstarrte . " Ich dachte du kochst so gut wie nie . " , fuhr er fort . " Wie kannst du dann so ein Frühstück zubereiten ? " , fragte er mich weiter . Ich habe kochen gelernt als ich sehr jung war , aber ich habe meine Fähigkeiten nie verkommen lassen , als meine Mutter noch gelebt hat , war  
ich immer diejenige die gekocht hat , da ich es einfach besser konnte als meine Mutter . " , antwortete ich ihm . " Danke , das war das beste Ramen , dass ich je gegessen habe . " , sagte Ibiki , während er seinen Teller in die Spüle stellte . " Wenn du fertig bist , kannst du deinen Teller einfach in die Spüle stellen , ich wasche dann ab . " , bot er mir an , als er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte . " Danke . " , sagte ich und ging nach oben , um endlich selber essen zu können .

Als ich fertig gegessen hatte , stellte ich meinen Teller in die Spüle , nahm meinen Mantel von meinem Bett und ging langsam in Richtung Trainingsplatz . Auf halbem Weg merkte ich , dass auf dem Trainingsplatz 90 , genau der , auf dem Tsunade, Ibiki und Kakashi gegen mich " gekämpft " haben , eine Chakra-Signatur war , die mir bekannt vorkam .

 _Sasuke ... Scheiße , ich habe Sasuke heute Nacht vergessen ..._

 _ **Egal , Itachi hat ihn ja anscheinend nicht allzu sehr bestraft , sonst wäre er ja nicht hier .**_

Da musste ich Rao zustimmen , zumal Sasukes Chakra nicht den Eindruck machte , als wäre er verletzt . Ich ging also auf den Trainingsplatz und setzte mich etwa zweihundert Meter entfernt von Sasuke auf den Boden . Ich legte eine Hand auf den Boden , woraufhin mein altbekanntes Zeichen in die Erde eingebrannt wurde . Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz vor das Zeichen , faltete meine Hände zusammen und sammelte einiges an Chakra in ihnen . NAchdem ich der Meinung war , dass ich genug Chakra gesammelt hatte , legte ich meine rechte Hand auf das Zeichen und ließ das Chakra in das Zeichen einfließen . Ich bemerkte , dass Sasuke mich die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte . Für ihn sah es so aus , als wäre mein ganzes Chakra einfach in das Zeichen geflossen, aber ich sah , dass um mich herum die Umrisse von verschiedensten Waffen und Rüstungen flogen . Ich griff nach einigen Kunai , die rechts von mir schwebten und als ich meine Finger um sie schlossen materialisierten sie sich plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts . Sasuke zog scharf die Luft ein , wahrscheinlich nicht gewollt , aber für ihn sah es so aus , als ob ich die Kunai aus der Luft herbeigezaubert hätte . Tatsächlich wurde von meinem Zeichen ein Feld erzeugt , dass bemerkte , ob und wo meine Hände es berührten . Daraus nahm mein Zeichen dann die Informationen , welche Waffen oder Rüstungen es mir senden sollte .

 _ **Ha , das Gesicht des Uchiha-Jungen ist einfach unbezahlbar .**_

 _Hör auf zu lachen , ih hab genauso geschaut , als meine Mutter mir das zum ersten Mal gezeigt hatte ._

Ich durchsuchte mein " Lager " , weiter nach Ausrüstung , die ich im morgigen Kampf gegen die Uchihas verwenden könnte , während ich immernoch von Sasuke angestarrt wurde . Ich entschied mich schließlich dafür , meine beiden Schwerter zu benutzen , die schon in dem Schrank in meinem Zimmer lagen , eine leichte Rüstung unter meinen Mantel anzuziehen , noch ein paar spezielle Kampfhandschuhe zu benutzen , die mir ein wenig mehr Bewegungfreiheit verschafften als normale Kampfhandschuhe , ausserdem nahm ich mir nich einen Dolch , den man Super als Ersatzwaffe benutzen konnte , ein Maske , weil Masken sind furchteinflößender und zu guter Letzt noch ein paar Papierbomben . Auch beschloss ich , dass ich Ayame uk nd Kisa nicht beschwören würde , sondern Ryo , da er seine Gegner schneller besiegen würde . Als ich das ganze Zeug amgelegt hatte ließ ich mein Zeichen vom Boden verschwinden und stand auf . "Wo warst du gestern Nacht ? " , sprach mich Sasuke von hinten an .


	19. Mutter

" Ich war nicht da . " , sagte ich ihm , ohne mich zu ihm umzudrehen . Ich konnte förmlich spüren , wie Sasuke mich von hinten anstarrte , während ich mich in Richtung Stadt losmachte , da ich von dort aus das Denkmal für die Gefallenen suchen wollte , um meiner Mutter ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten . Ich sprang , sobald die Häuser in Reichweite waren , auf die Dächer und fing an , immer nach dem Denkmal ausschau haltend , über die Dächer zu joggen .

 _ **Du hast zwei Verfolger .**_

 _Ich weiß , aber es sieht nicht so aus , als ob sie wirklich mithalten können ._

Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo noch weiter , damit Kakashi und Naruto mich nicht noch verlieren , ich wusste schon seit ungefähr zwei Minuten , dass die Beiden mich verfolgten . Ich war inzwischen schon auf dem Weg zu dem Denkmal .

Dort angekommen kniete ich mich vor den Gedenkstein , schloss die Augen , faltete meine Hände zusammen und ließ meinen Gedanken freien Lauf . Ich bemerkte gerade noch , wie Kakashi Narut zurückhielt , nicht einfach auf mich loszustürmen , sondern erst einmal zu beobachten , was ich hier wollte , dann hatten mich meine Gedanken komplett verschlungen .

 _Hi , Kaya , wie geht es dir ? Es ist wieder ein Jahr vergangen . Ein Jahr ohne dich un ohne Koru ... Ich bin inzwischen ein Ninja in Konoha , zwar noch nicht offiziell , aber ich muss nur noch die Chunin Examen in acht Tagen bestehen , dann werde ich offiziell aufgenommen . Keine Sorge , ich habe mit den Uchihas ein Friedensabkommen ausgehandelt , ich muss morgen nur noch einmal gegen diejenigen kämpfen , die sich nicht damit abfinden wollen , dass ich stärker bin als sie . Ich glaube Itachi selbst wird auch kämpfen wollen . Aber egal , das ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit darüber zu reden . Ich habe gestern Gaara einen von euren Anhängern gegeben . Er ist immer so glücklich , wenn ich bei ihm bin , so kann er sich , hoffe ich zumindes , immer an mich errinnern , wenn er denkt , dass er die Kontrolle verliert . Ein Uchiha hat sich doch tatsächlih in mich verknallt , ist das zu Glauben ? Ich habe zwei neue Freunde bekommen , Kakashi , der Sohn von Konohas weißem Reißzahn und besitzer des Sharingan , welches er angeblich von einem Freund bekommen hat . Der zweite ist Ibiki , ein Verhörspezialist aus Konoha , ich weiß nicht , ob ihr euch gekannt habt , aber ich wohne bei ihm , solange ich noch kein offizieller Ninja bin . Tsunade errinnert sich zum Glück weder an mich noch an dich , sodass sie kein Problem darstellt , aber ich glaube , irgendwann werde ich die Erinnerungsblockade auflösen , wenn die Zeit gekommen ist . Zum Glück weiß niemand hier , dass ich auch " der Schatten " bin und als S-Rang Krimineller in den Bingobüchern jedes Dorfes stehe . Naja , ich lass dich dann in Ruhe , wir sprechen uns an meinem Geburtstag . Drück Koru von mir ._

Ich öffnete meine Augen und stand auf .Kakashi und Naruto standen etwas abseits , wartend , dass ichmich auf den Rückweg machte . Als ich mich umdrehte kamen sie auf mich zu . Ich schaute sie an und wartete , bis sie bei mir waren . " Was wollt ihr ? " fragte ich Kakashi , etwas verärgert darüber , dass die beiden mich verfolgt hatten . " Was will Sasuke von dir , er redet nur noch über dich ? " , fragte Kakashi geradeheraus . " Keine Ahnung , aber sei dir Sicher , ich will nichts von ihm , da kann er tun , was er will . " , entgenete ich Kakashi . " Und warum tust du dann Sakura weh ? " , schrie mich Naruto an . Kakashi hielt ihm sofort den Mund zu . " Das hier ist ein Friedhof , du solltest hier nicht schreien . Ich wollte Sakura nie wehtun , ich kann nichts dafür , dass sie in Sasuke verliebt ist und denkt , dass ich so eine Art Konkurenz wäre . Aber du solltest nicht den selben Fehler wie Sasuke machen und dich in ein Mädchen verlieben , dass schon in jemand anderen verliebt ist , du solltest stattdessen schauen , dass du diejenige glücklich machst , die schon in dich verliebt ist . " , riet ich Naruto . Ich sah in Kakashis Augen , dass er herausgehört hatte , dass ich zugegeben hatte , dass ich selbst schon verliebt bin , und war froh , dass er nichts sagte , sondern es erstmal für sich behielt . " Mit wem unterhälst du dich hier überhaupt ? " , fragte Naruto mit einer immernoch sehr lauten Stimme . " Meine Mutter ist heute gestorben , ich habe mich nur kurz mit ihr unterhalten , hast du niemanden , der hier begraben ist ? " , fragte ich ihn , ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten . " Ich bin nur an Sarutobis Todestag hier , er war der dritte Hokage und hat immer an mich geglaubt . Er ist für dieses Dorf gestorben , als er Orochimaru im Austausch für sein Leben versiegelt hat . " , sagte Naruto mit einer plötzlichen Traurigkeit . " Ich weiß , dass Sarutobi durch das Reaper Death Seal gestorben ist . " , entgenete ich Naruto , wobei Kakashi die Augen aufriss . " Ich weiß auch , dass die durch Orochimarus Angriff gestörten Chunin-Examen nicht gewertet wurden , weswegen es diesmal zweimal so viele Bewerber geben wird , wie sonst in einem Examen früher . " , redet ich weiter , immer mit gedämpfter Stimme . " Ich weiß auch , dass Sakura , Sasuke und du als Team an den diesjährigen Chunin-Examen teilnehmt . Die einzigen , die letztes Jahr dabei waren , aber dieses Jahr nicht mehr mitmachen , sind die Ninja aus Otogakure , aus Gründen , die du sicherlich selber kennst . Aber egal , ich muss jetzt los , ich muss mich auf Morgen vorbereiten . " , endete ich meine Rede . " Morgen , was ist Morgen ? " , fragte Naruto mich etwas verwirrt . " Naruto , komm , ich zeig es dir morgen , aber ich glaube wir haben Minas Geduld so langsam ausgereizt . " , sagte Kakashi , während er Naruto an der Schulter mit sich in Richtung Ichiraku Ramen zog . Ich hörte gerade noch , wie Kakashi zu Naruto sagte , dass er ihm eine Schüssel ausgibt , was Naruto vor Freude in die Luft springen ließ .


	20. Rin

Ich kam gerade aus dem Lebensmittelgeschäft , als ich Sakura auf mich zurennen sah . Sie wirkte als wäre ihr schlimmster Albtraum gerade Realität geworden . Ich stellte die Tüte ab , in der die Zutaten für mein Abendessen waren , und wartete , was sie wollte . Als sie vor mir stand , sah ich ihr an , dass sie mich eigentlich gar nicht da mit rein ziehen will , was auch immer sie bewegte , sie wollte es anscheinend allein machen , kann es aber so wie es aussieht nicht . " Ich brauche deine Hilfe . " , brachte sie schließlich nach einigem Zögern heraus . " Es geht um Sasuke nicht wahr ? " , fragte ich sie etwas genervt , da ich nicht in ihre Liebessprenzien mit hineingezogen werden wollte . " Ja , woher weißt du das ? " , fragte sie mich zurück . " Du fragst mich ... Das würdest du nur machen wenn du keinen anderen Ausweg sehen würdest . Also , ich geh jetzt zu Ibiki , damit ich das Essen vorbereiten kann , komm mit , ich schau , ob ich dir helfen kann . ", bot ich ihr an .

 _ **Du willst ihr wirklich helfen ?**_

 _Ich weiß noch nicht , es wäre mir schon lieber , wenn sie Sasuke für sich gewinnen würde und er dann nicht mehr in mich verliebt ist ..._

 _ **Ok , guter Einwand ... hat sie ein Summoning ?**_

 _Du willst wirklich , dass ich dich ihr vorstelle ?_

 _ **Nein nicht mich , vielleicht kann sie ja mit Rin trainieren , sie hat noch keinen Partner**_ .

 _Rin_ , _im Sinne von Ryos Tochter Rin ? Die die bisher jeden Partner ermordet hat ?_

 _ **Sie hat sich gebessert !**_

 _Ich werde es versuchen ._

 _ **Ok**_ _ **.**_

Ich sperrte die Tür zu Ibikis Haus auf , stellte die Tüten mit den Lebensmitteln auf den Tisch und bemerkte einen Zettel von Ibiki . Er schrieb , dass er heute erst spät nach Hause kommen würde und ich mir keine Sorgen machen sollte . Ich lächelte in mich hinein , packte die Lebensmittel aus , drehte mich um und lief fast in eine etwas verwirrte Sakura hinein . " Komm , setz dich und erzähl mir , wofür du meine Hilfe brauchst . Ibiki kommt nicht vor zehn , bedeutet wir haben ungefähr sechs Stunden , bis er frühestens hier ist . " , sagte ich ihr . Sie setzte sich und ich fing an die Zutaten , die ich besorgt hatte auf der Ablage auszubreiten . " Ich möchte dass du mich trainierst . " , gab Sakura zu , was mich ein wenig überraschte . " Warum willst du das ? " , fragte ich sie , während ich anfing die Zutaten klein zu schneiden .

 _Woher wusstest du , dass sie trainieren will ?_

 _ **Ich wusste es halt ...**_

Ich konnte mir Rao grinsen nur zu gut vorstellen . " Ich muss Sasuke bei den Chunin - Examen beweisen , dass ich keine Belastung für das Team bin , dann wird er mit mir ausgehen . Ich habe ihm , nachdem wir uns an dem Denkmal getroffen hatten , meine Liebe gestanden . " , sprach Sakura weiter . " Wusste er das nicht ? " , fragte ich etwas ungläubig , während ich Wasser in einen Topf füllte und diesen auf den Herd stellte . " Er dachte , dass es nur so eine Art Fangirl - Liebe sei , aber ich bin wirklich in ihn verliebt . " , gestand Sakura . " Und warum willst du dann mich als Trainer ? Du wirst doch schon von Tsunade trainiert . " , fragte ich Sakura . Ich wusste schon , dass ich sie mit Rin trainieren lassen würde , aber ich wollte ihre Beweggründe ein wenig besser kennen lernen . " Ja , aber Tsunade will nicht , dass ich Katsuyu als Summoning bekomme , deshalb würde ich gerne einfach stärker werden , damit ich das Fehlen eines Summoning kompensieren kann . " , erklärte Sakura mir . Ich war inzwischen fast fertig die Kartoffelsuppe vorzubereiten und tat schon alle Zutaten in den Topf . Während Sakura mir noch erzählte , wie ihr Training mit Tsunade lief und was für Jutsus sie beherrschte , padste ich auf dass nichts überkochte .  
" Ok , wir essen jetzt erstmal und dann kann ich dir zumindest mal jemanden vorstellen , der dir vielleicht helfen kann . " , sagte ich , während ich nach Tellern und Besteck suchte . " Wem willst du mich den vorstellen ? " , fragte mich Sakura etwas verunsichert . " Der Tochter meines stärksten Summonings , sie ist zwar noch etwas unerfahren , aber sie lernt schnell dazu und wenn ihr regelmäßig zusammen trainiert , werdet ihr euch perfekt ergänzen . " , erzählte ich ihr .

Wir standen etwas ausserhalb von Konoha , auf einer relativ großen Lichtung . Es war inzwischen etwa acht uhr , weshalb es schon relativ dunkel war . Ich stellte mich etwa in die Mitte der Lichtung , legte meine Hände zusammen und beschwor Rin . " Wer wagt es mich zu beschwören ? " , fragte eine bedrohlich wirkende weibliche Stimme aus dem Rauch . " Rin hör auf , du hast keine Chance gegen mich . " , drohte ich Raos Tochter . " Milady , ich wusste ja nicht , dass ihr mich braucht . " , sofort lichtete sich der Rauch und ein ungefähr 10 Meter großer blutrot gefärbter Drache kam zum Vorschein . Sakura riss die Augen auf , als sie sah , wie der Drache seinen Kopf vor mir senkte . " Mina , wer ist das ? " , fragte sie mich ein wenig sprachlos . " Hoffentlich den neuer Partner . Darf ich Vorstellen , Sakura , das ist Rin , Drache siebter Generation , halb ausgewachsen , kein vorheriger Partner , gut im Fernkampf , Verteidigung und Heilung . Rin , das ist Sakura Haruno , Genin in Konohagakure , Schülerin von Sanin Tsunade , kein vorheriges Summoning , gut im Fernkampf und im Heilen . " , machte ich die beiden bekannt . Rin hob ihren Kopf ein wenig , während Sakura ein wenig näher zu Rin kam . Beide beäugten sich einige Zeit , wobei ich schon die Befürchtung hatte , dass Rin es ablehenen würde mit Sakura zu kooperieren . " Sie scheint nicht schlecht zu sein , einen Versuch ist es wert . " , kam es von Rin . Ich schaute sie etwas verwundert an , da mich ihre Wortwahl etwas überraschte , normalerweise war sie nämlich biel gemeiner . " Es wäre eine Ehre mit dir eine Partnerschaft einzugehen . " , sagte Sakura . " Ok , Rin , du weißt wie man zu dem Ort kommt , wo Rao dich immer trainiert , nimm Sakura mit , hier wäre ein Training zu auffällig . " , gab ich Rin Anweisungen . " Und mach erstmal nicht so hart , sie soll das Training erstmal kennen lernen . " , bat ich Rin . Ich gab Sakura noch zwei Foodpills und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu . " Du wirst sie brauchen . " , sagte ich , mit einem Blick auf die Foodpills . Rin ließ Sakura auf ihren Kopf springen , nickte mir kurz zu und schwang sich mit zwei Flügelschlägen hoch in die Luft . Ich schaute ihnen nach , bis sie am Horizont verschwanden . Ich drehte mich um und entschied , dass ich mir meine volle Kampfmontur zurechtlegen würde und dann bis morgen früh natürliche Energie zu sammeln .


	21. Treffen mit den Uchiha

Ich sah zu , wie die Morgensonne über den Bäumen am Rand des Trainingsplatzes 92 aufging .  
Ich hatte , Ibiki eine Nachricht auf den Tisch gelegt , damit er mich nicht stören würden , hatte meine Kampfmontur bereitgelegt und hatte bis heute morgen um 5 in einer Art Trance auf meinem Bett gesessen . Als ich dann bemerkte , dass bald die Sonne aufgehen würde , zog ich meine Kampfmontur an und bin langsam in Richtung des Ortes gewandert , an dem ich mich mit den Uchiha verabredet hatte . Jeder , den ich um diese Zeit traf , egal ob sie mich kannten oder nicht , erkannten , dass sie mich meiden sollten , ich war nämlich schon komplett auf meinen Kampf fokusiert und meine Seiningan war seit dem Anlegen meiner Rüstung aktiviert .  
Nun saß ich , wie erwähnt auf einem Baum am äußeren Rand von Trainingsplatz 92 und schaute zu , wie die Sonne langsam ihren Weg über den Himmel antrat . Als die Sonne komplett zu sehen war , kamen die ersten Schaulustigen , die einfach nur , bei meinem Kampf zusehen wollten , auf den Trainingsplatz und stellten sich an den Rändern auf . Obwohl einige von ihnen Ambu waren , bemerkte niemand , dass ich schon lange da war . Sie alle starrten nur auf den Eingang zu dem Trainingsplatz . Als ungefähr zwei Stunden später fast alle Shinobi aus Konohagakure , einschließlich Sakura , die das Training mit Rin anscheinend einigermaßen gut überstanden hatte , einen Ring um den Trainingsplatz bildeten , kamen sie endlich .  
Erst teleportierten sich vier Uchihas , in jede Himmelsrichtung blickend in die Mitte des Trainingsplatzes , sie bliesen jeweils einen riesigen Feuerball . Als die Flammen erlischten stand zwischen ihnen Itachi und drei weitere Uchihas . Die Zuschauer begannen schon zu flüstern , dass ich keine Chance högte , die Uchihas zu besiegen , da war der ganze Platzt plötzlich in Rauch gehüllt . Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte , kamen einige erstaunte Ausrufe von den Zuschauern . In der Mitte stand fast die gesamte Streitmacht der Uchiha , allesamt kampfbereit , während Itachi betont gelassen und langsam seinen Helm , den er bislang unterm Arm getragen hatte , aufsetzte . Ich stand auf , sprang von meinem Ast und ging langsam auf den Ring aus Zuschauern zu . Die Zuschauer hatten mich immernoch nicht bemerkt . Ich zog meine Kurzschwerter von meinem Rücken und sprang über ihre Köpfe hinweg . Als ich landete sah ich , dass die Uchiha , immernoch in ihrer Pentagram Kampfformation mit Itachi in der Mitte , zusammenzuckten . Sogar Itachi selbst hatte mich anscheinend vorher gar nicht bemerkt .

 _Echt armselig ..._

Ich stellte mich gerade hin , blickte Itachi in die Augen aktivierte mein Seiningan und wartete . Itachi starrte mich an . " Ich hatte nicht erwartet , dass du kommst . " , sagte er so laut , dass es alle hören konnten . " Denkst du wirklich , dass ich kneifen würde , nur weil du ein paar menschliche Schutzschilde um dich herum stehen hast , die mich nicht einmal mit aktiviertem Sharingan bemerken würden . " , ich lehnte mich ein Stück vor und berührte fast Itachis Maske . Itachi starrte mir , durch die Augen in der Maske , in die Augen , bevor seine Augen riesig wurden , als er bemerkte , dass ich mich während ich geredet hatte direkt vor ihn teleportiert hatte . " Ich sag doch , dass niemand von deinen Shinobi mir folgen kann , aber dass selbst du so lange brauchst entäuscht mich schon ein bisschen . " , sagte ich so laut , dass spätestens jetzt jeder wusste , wo ich war . " Wie ? " , war das einzige , was Itachi hervorbrachte . " Naja , ich sag es mal so ; alle , ... " , ich teleportierte mich zu Ibiki . " ... die ... " , ich teleportierte mich vor Tsunade . " ... gesagt ... " , ich teleportierte mich vor einen der Leute , die daran gezweifelt hatten , dass ich auftauchen würde . " ... haben , dass ich ... " , ich teleportierte mich vor Sasuke , der zusammen mit Kakashi am Rand stand und alles andere als glücklich war , dass er nicht kämpfen durfte . " ... nicht gegen euch ... " , ich teleportierte mich zu Naruto , der als einziger sich eine etwas erhöhte Position zum Zuschauern gesucht hatte . " ... gewinnen könnte ... " , ich teleportierte mich wieder zurück vor Itachi . " ... sollten aufpassen was sie sagen . " , all diese Worte sprach ich so laut , dass alle Anwesenden sie verstehen konnten . Itachi weitete seine Augen , als er bemerkte , dass er plötzlich ein Schwert an der Kehle hatte . " Also , ihr legt jetzt alle ganz ruhig eure Waffen auf den Boden und kapituliert danach , dann wird hier niemand verletzt . " , rief ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme den Uchihas zu . Erst drehten viele von ihnen sich lachend um , aber als sie dann Itachis Blick sahen , blieb ihnen das Lachen in der Kehle stecken . " Uchihas geben niemals auf , das solltest du wissen . " , sagte Itachi an mich gerichtet , aber so laut , dass es jeder hören konnte . Ich lächelte ihn an und stieß mein Schwert in seinen Hals . Ich hörte , wie Kakashi Sasuke zurückhalten musste, mich anzugreifen , ich sprang an eine freie Stelle auf dem Trainingsplatz . Itachi ging , eine Hand an seiner Kehle , zu Boden . Die zuschauenden Shinobi hielten den Atem an .

 _ **Denken die wirklich , dass Itachi so einfach zu töten ist ?**_

 _Anscheinend , aber warte noch so zehn Sekunden ..._

Itachi nahm seine blutüberströmte Hand von seiner Kehle und griff in eine Tasche , die an seiner Hüfte hing . Er grinste mich an , als er eine Schriftrolle aus der Tasche zog , die ich nicht kannte . Er legte sie vor sich , legte eine Hand auf sie drafuf , die andere auf die Wunde und schloss die Augen . Plötzlich schien seine Wunde und die Schriftrolle von innen heraus zu leuchten . Ich sah zu , wie sich Itachis Wunde allmälich schloss . Itachi stand auf und grinste mich an . " So leicht wirst du keinen Uchiha töten können . " , rief er mir zu . Ich steckte meine Schwerter weg und legte meine Händes auf den Boden . Eine Rauchwolke umhüllte mich und während jeder Uchiha sofort angespanmt war , ließ ich meine Arme sinken und lachte . " Warum lachst du Mina ? " , kam die dunkle Stimme von Ryo aus dem Nebel . " Das haben wir uns auch gefragt . " , schlossen sich Ayame und Kisa der Frage an . " Ryo , mach den Nebel weg , dann werdet ihr verstehen . " , gab ich als Antwort . Ryo tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ den Nebel verschwinden . Itachi riss die Augen auf , als er den Drachen sah . Die umstehenden Zuschauer bekamen so langsam Angst . Als Itachis Augen dann langsam auf mich wanderten , wurde er von zwei Wolfsaugen begrüßt . " Wieso seit ihr hier ? " , fragte er Ayame und Kisa direkt . " Wir helfen unserer Partnerin . " , rief Kisa zurück , was Ayame mit einem Knurren unterstützte . " Ich verstehe , warum du lachst . " , kam Ryos Stimme wieder von hinten . " Die haben keine Chance . " , rief Ayame und lacht , wobei ihre Stimme ein wenig irre klang .


	22. Frieden

Ich legte meine Hände zusammen und verband meine Gedanken mit denen von meinen Partnern . _Nur bewegungsunfähig machen , nicht töten ._ Ich löste unsere Gedankenverbindung wieder und nahm meine Hände nach unten . " Aber das macht doch dann keinen Spaß ! " , meckerte Kisa . " Ich weiß , dass das so keinen Spaß macht , aber das hier ist extrem wichtig für mich , das soll keinen Spaß machen . " , entgegnete ich ihnen so , dass die Uchiha mich nicht verstehen konnten . Ayame und Kisa senkten ihre Köpfe , während Ryo seine innere Temperatur etwas erhöhte , was man daran erkannte , dass seine Schuppen ein wenig mehr zu leuchten begannen . " Dann mal los ! " , rief ich , als ich mich zu den Uchiha umdrehte . Ayame und Kisa sürtzten sich gleich auf die vordersten Verteidiger und machten sie mit zwei gezielten Bissen an die Hüfte kampfunfähig . Ryo ließ seine Temperatur schlagartig sinken , wodurch er fast komplett schwarz wurde und ließ die Luft auf dem Trainingsplatz so abkühlen , dass die Uchihas Porbleme hatten sich zu bewegen . Während Ayame und Kisa sich wahllos auf irgendwelche Uchihas stürtzten und Ryo ihnen den Rücken freihalten musste , rannte ich auf Itachi zu , der sich , als einer der wenigen Uchihas , die nicht von Ryos Eiswind betroffen waren , zu mir umdrehte und mir einige dee uchihatypischen Feuerjutsu entgegenschleuderte . Ich ließ sie treffen , aktivierte mein Seiningan , heilte mich sofort wieder und stand schließlich ohne jegliche Verletzung vor Itachi . " Wie ? ", fragte Itachi mich sprachlos , da er wusste , dass seine Attacken getroffen hatten . " Macht für dich , selbst wenn du es weißt, keinen Unterschied . " , sagte ich ihm , etwas kühl , legte meine Hände aufeinander und deaktivierte eines meiner Seiningans . Itachi starrte mich an und wusste nicht , wie er das machen sollte . Ich spürte , wie ein Kunai auf mich zugeflogen kam , bewegte mich aber nicht von der Stelle . Itachi fing schon an leicht zu grinsen , während das Kunai immer näher kam . Ich legte eine Hand auf den Boden , beschwor einen kleinen handlichen Beutel , nahm ihn in die Hand und öffnete seinen Verschluss . Sofort schoss Sand heraus und vergrub sich im Boden . Ich lächelte vor mich hin , schloss mein linkes Augen , konzentrierte etwas Chakra hinein . Das Kunai das auf mich zuflog wurde währendessen , zu Itachis erschrecken , von einer Sandwand abgefangen , die sich ohne mein Zutun errichtet hatte . Ich ögfmete mein linkes Auge wieder und richtete mein Byakugan auf Itachi . " Was , wie , woher hast du denn das Byakugan? " , stotterte Itachi vor sich hin . Mich wunderte so langsam , dass ich bisher nur einmal von einem Uchiha angegriffen wurden , deswegen fixierte ich blitzschnell Itachi durch etwas Sand und drehte mich um , nur um zu sehen , dass alle anderen Uchihas von Rao , mithilfe von Eis an den Füßen , bewegungsunfähig gemacht worden waren . Ayame und Kisa machten sich einen Spaß daraus , durch die Reihen der Uchihas zu gehen und sich irgendwelche rauszupicken , die sie dann mit zwei Bissen komplett aus dem Kampf herausnahmen . " Ayame , Kisa aufhören , herkommen , Ryo , bitte auch die Hände so fixieren , dass sie keine Handzeichen formen können . " , rief ich über das Schlachtfeld , das mittlerweile an einigen Stellen Krater aufwies , von den Versuchen der Uchihas Ayame oder Kisa zu verletzten . Ayame und Kisa sprinteten zu mir hin , während Ryo noch einmal Luft holte und sich verdunkelte . Ich drehte mich wieder zu Itachi um und ließ den Sand , der ihn fixierte , zu mir fließen . " Ich würde mal sagen , ihr hattet keine Chance , obwohl ihr fast alle Krieger aus eurem Clan hier hattet . Also , gibst du auf und akzeptierst das Friedensangebot ? " , fragte ich Itachi , so laut , dass jeder Zuschauer es gehört haben musste . Itachi starrte mich an , aber es war zu offensichtlich , dass er versuchte seine Situation abzuwägen .

 _ **Er muss sehen , dass das aussichtslos ist .**_

 _Ja , eigentlich schon ._

Die Zuschauer hielten die Luft an , als Itachi anfing zu sprechen . " Wir haben nahezu alle Krieger eingesetzt , mit dem Ziel dich , Mina Sheyna zu töten , trotz unserer und vor allem meiner Versuch dich zu töten , wirde kein Uchiha von dir oder deinen Partnern lebensbedrohlich verletzt . Dies zeigt mir , dass du es ernst meinst , wenn du sagst , dass du Frieden bewahren willst , also nehme ich hiermit dein Friedensangebot an . Von dem heutigen Tag an sollen die Waffen zwischen den Uchiha und den Sheyna für immer schweigen . " , Applaus kam von den Zuschauern , die jedem Wort Itachis gespannt gelauscht hatten .

 _ **Er schafft es immer wieder , sogar eine Niederlage in eine Promo-Aktion für die Uchihas zu verwandeln ...**_

 _Ach komm , lass ihm den Spaß ._

Ich ließ meinen Sand in den kleinen Beutel fließen , verschloss ihn und ließ ihn wieder in meinen zwischendimensionalen Speicher verschwinden . Ich deaktivierte mein Byakugan , schloss mein rechtes Auge und ließ Shukakus Gestalt aus meinem Auge verschwinden . " Ryo du kannst gehen , schau mal nach Rin . " , riet ich meinem Drachen , welcher sich auch gleich in eine Rauchwolke auflöste . Itachi starrt nachdenklich auf die Rauchwolke , die Ryo hinterließ . " Und wer befreit jetzt meine Männer ? " , fragte Itachi mich . Ich grinste etwas , nickte Ayame und Kisa zu , die anfingen in einem großen Kreis um die Uchiha zu rennen . " Feuer Frei ! " , murmelte ich , während ich Luft holte , eine Hand zu meinem Mund führte und einen riesigen Feuerball ausspuckte , der sofort von dem Luftsog , den Ayame und Kisa erzeugten , mitgezogen wurde . Innerhalb des Kreises wurde es schlagartig heiß . Das Eis schmolz innerhalb von Sekunden von den Händen und Füßen der Uchiha , während Ayame und Kisa immer langsamer wurden und schließlich wieder neben mir standen . Tsunade und Kakshi kamen auf uns zu , beide hatten sie ihre Sorge in den Augen stehen , dass der Frieden nicht halten würde . " Keine Sorge , dieser Frieden wird halten , keiner von uns hat mit vollem Einsatz gekämpft , daran sieht man , dass wir uns gegenseitig respektieren . " , sagte ich zu Tsunade und Kakashi . Itachi nickte und wandte sich an seine Leute . Ich hörte ihm nicht zu , sondern wandte mich an Ayame und Kisa . " Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen , ihr habt Befehle befolgt , auch wenn sie nicht schön für euch waren . Deswegen , werde ich euch in 7 Tagen mit zu den Chunin-Examen nehmen . Sagt bitte noch Ryo und Rin bescheid , dass Rin vielleicht gegen euch kämpfen wird . " , trug ich ihnen auf , bevor sie mit einem Nicken in einer Rauchwolke verschwanden .


	23. Mission im Sand

" Wer oder was ist denn diese Rin ? " , fragte Kakashi mich , nachdem die Rauchwolke sich gelegt hatte und die Zuschauer sich zu verteilen begannen . " Die Tochter von Ryo . " , antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen . " Und welcher von den Teilnehmern hat sie als Summoning ? " , fragte mich nun Tsunade mit Sorge im Gesicht . " Das sage ich euch nicht , ihr werdet das noch früh genug erfahren . " , sagte ich , wobei Kakashi mich etwas traurig ansah . " Naja , ich werde jetzt erstmal mich etwas ausruhen , und dann mich auf die Chunin-Examen vorbereiten . " , gab ich Tsunade und Kakashi bescheid . " Hättest du Zeit morgen Kakashi bei einer Mission zu helfen ? " , fragte Tsunade noch schnell . " Was ist denn der Inhalt dieser Mission ? " , fragte ich zurück . " Naja , ich soll einen Rogue Ninja von hier jagen , es sind heute neue Informationen über seinen Standort eingetroffen . " , erklärte mir Kakashi die Mission . " Wäre es nicht sinnvoller dann so schnell wie möglich an diesen besagten Standort zu reisen ? " , fragte ich etwas verwirrt . " Eigentlich schon , aber ich wollte deinen Kampf gegen die Uchihas nicht verpassen ... " , gestand Kakashi . " Naja , ok , aber , wenn ich dir helfen soll , werden wir sofort aufbrechen . " , forderte ich , wobei Tsunade etwas überrascht schaute . " Willst du dich nicht etwas ausruhen ? Der Kampf hat bestimmt an deinen Kräften gezehrt . " , fragte sie mich vorsichtig . " Das war kein Kampf . Das war eine zur Schau Stellung unserer Kräfte , aber kein Kampf , in einem Kampf wäre entweder ich gestorben oder jeder einzelne der Uchiha . Ich habe nicht viel Chakra verbrauchen müssen , weil Itachi relativ schnell aufgegeben hat , deshalb bin ich immernoch zu hundert Prozent einsatzbereit . " , fuhr ich die Beiden an . Kakashi schaute mich nur ein wenig verwirrt an , während Tsunade mich nur nachdenkenlich anschaute . " Also ich denke , dass Mina recht hat und wenn sie sich dazu bereit fühlt , solltet ihr sofort gehen . " , sagte Tsunade zu Kakashi und mir . " Ok , ich hole dann kurz meine Sachen und dann treffen wir uns außerhalb des Dorfes . " , sagte Kakshi zu mir und verschwand . " Wo ist diese Mission denn eigentlich ? " , fragte ich Tsunade . " Nahe Sunagakure . " , war ihre kurze Antwort . " Sunagakure , das Dorf des Sandes ? " , fragte ich sie etwas überrascht . " Ja , keine Sorge , es ist alles mit dem Kazekagen abgeklärt . " , wollte Tsunade mich beruhigen , da sie anscheinend dachte , dass ich mir deswegen Sorgen gemacht hätte . " Ok , ich geh dann mal zu dem Treffpunkt mit Kakahi . " , sagte ich zu Tsunade . Tsunade nickte nur .

 _Was beschäftigt sie so sehr , dass sie komplett abwesend ist ?_

 _ **Du hättest dein Shukaku-Auge nicht zeigen dürfen , sie denkt jetzt darüber nach , woher sie dieses Auge kennt .**_

 _Ahh , ok , hoffen wir , dass sie sich nicht daran errinnert . Aber jetzt zu was anderem , kannst du Gaara sagen , dass er mich am Stadttor erwarten soll ?_

 _ **Klar , einen Moment .**_

 _Danke_

Ich ging zu dem Tor , in der Stadtmauer und wartete dort auf Kakashi .  
Kakashi kam ungefähr zehn Minuten später . Er hatte seine Anbu-Maske auf und eine vollgestopfte Gürteltasche dabei . Ich lachte kurz auf , legte meine rechte Hand auf den Boden und hielt Kakashi meine linke Hand hin . Er schaute etwas verwirrt auf mich , aber nahm meine Hand trotzdem . Ich hob meine rechte Hand vom Boden , wobei mein Zeichen sichtbar wurde , legte meine Hand wieder auf das Zeichen und konzentrierte mich kurz . Urplötzlich waren wir vor dem Stadttor von Sunagakure . Die Wachen bemerkten uns , aber als sie mich sahen , nahmen sie ihre Waffen herunter und wandten sich demonstrativ von mir ab . " Wie hast du das gemacht ? " , fragte Kakashi mich durch seine Maske . " Ich kann mich durch mein Zeichen nahezu überall hin teleportieren . " , sagte ich schulterzuckend , wobei ich einige Food Pills aus meiner Tasche kramte und mir in den Mund schob . Kakashi sah mich schief an . " Du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen , es kostet extrem viel Chakra zwei Personen zu teleportieren . " , sagte ich ihm , wobei ich mich umschaute und feststellte , dass die Wachen immernoch mit dem Rücken zu uns standen . " Woher kennen die Wachen dich denn ? " , fragte Kakashi , der amscheinend auch bemerkt hatte , dass die Wachen mich nicht wirklich mögen . " Ich bin sehr eng mit Gaara befreundet und er wird hier nur als Monster bezeichnet und weil ich mit ihm befreundet bin hält man hier auch nicht gerade viel von mir . " , erklärte ich Kakashi . " Gaara , etwa der Sabaku no Gaara ? " , fragte Kakahi nach . " Ja , der Sabaku no Gaara . " , antwortete ich ihm etwas genervt . Plötzlich bemerkte ich , dass meine Kette anfing zu leuchten und ein enormes Chakra durch sie floss . " Was passiert gerade ? " , fragte Kakashi etwas beunruhigt . Ich lächelte nur kurz und ging zwei Schritte von Kakashi weg als um mich herum der Sand zu tanzen begann . Der Sand wirbelte sich immer mehr auf und irgendwann war ich gefangen in einem Minisandsturm . Ich wartete ruhig ab , bis ich vor mir Gaaras Chakra bemerkte . Der Sand beruhigte sich wieder und sofort wurde Gaara in voller Kampfmontur sichtbar . " Hi Mina . " , flüsterte Gaara mir ins Ohr , während er mich umarmte . " Hi Gaara " , erwiederte ich , nachdem wir unsere Umarmung gelöst hatten . " Was machst du denn Nachmittags in Suna ? " , fragte Gaara mich , während er bemerkte , dass ich in Kampfmontur hier war . " Ich soll mit Kakashi einen Rogue Ninja aus Konoha töten , er soll angeblich hier sein . " , sagte ich , wobei ich hinter Gaara auf Kakashi zeigte . Gaara drehte sich um und begrüßte ihn freundlich . Kakashi zuckte trotzdem etwas zusammen als er in Gaaras Augen blickte . Gaara bemerkte es und ich bemerkte es , aber wir beide behielten es für uns , zumindest für den Moment . Trotzdem schaute Gaara mir ein wenig trauriger in die Augen als noch vor einer Minute . " Worum geht deine Mission eigentlich ? " , fragte ich Gaara mit einem Blick auf seine Uniform . " Nichts besonderes , nur das Bewachen von ein paar Kaufleuten . " , erklärte er , wobei er sichtlich gelangweilt war . " Das hätten Temari und Kankuro auch alleine geschafft . Aber jetzt muss ich mit denen auf einer Mission sein , während du hier bist . Das fühlt sich nicht richtig an . " , gab er zu , wobei er den letzten Satz so leise sagte , dass Kakashi ihn nicht verstehen konnte . " Naja , ich glaube wir werden uns schon bald wiedersehen , also dann Kakashi , wo soll der Typ den genau sein ? " , fragte ich den Anbu , der sich erstaunlich still verhalten hatte . " In einem Gasthaus im Süden von Suna . " , sagte Kakashi zu mir . " Ok , Gaara , ich glaube du solltest nicht noch länger von deinen Geschwistern weg bleiben , die könnten unruhig werden . Also dann , ich werde dich vermissen . " , flüsterte ich Gaara ins Ohr , während ich ihn umarmte . " Ich dich auch . " , entgegnete er mir . Ein erneuter Sandsturm verschlang Gaara und Kakashi und ich gingen durch das Stadttor in Sunagakure hinein .


	24. Sunagakure

In der Stadt wurde ich immer wieder schief von der Seite angeschaut , während wir durch das Stadtzentrum gingen . Ich senkte meinen Blick und beschleunigte meinen Schritt ein wenig . Kakashi bemerkte dies und tippte mich an der Schulter an . " Warum hassen dich alle in diesem Dorf so sehr ? " , fragte er mich etwas verwundert .

 _ **Hast du ihm das nicht schon erklärt ?**_

 _Ja , eigentlich schon ..._

" Das hab ich dir schon erzählt . Komm jetzt , sonst ist dieser Rogue-Ninja schon weg , wenn wir dort ankommen . " , mahnte ich ihn dazu an , sich zu beeilen .

Wir erreichten das Gasthaus um ungefähr 17 Uhr . Ich ging durch die Tür und sofort , als sie mich erkannte , verdunkelte sich die Miene der Frau hinter der Theke . Kakashi kam hinter mir die Tür herein , natürlich mit seiner Anbu-Maske über dem Gesicht , und schloss sie hinter sich . Die Miene der Frau verdunkelte sich noch weiter , als sie uns demonstrativ den Rücken zudrehte .

 _ **Besser du bleibst erstmal unerkannt**_

 _Naja , dafür ist es nun ein wenig spät ._

 _ **Aber du willst nicht , dass euer Ziel gleich flüchtet , oder ?**_

 _Ja , ich weiß schon was du meinst ._

Ich fuhr mir über das Gesicht und plötzlich hatte ich eine lilane Maske auf , die noch nicht einmal Schlitze für die Augen hatte . Kakashi bemerkte es zwar , aber kümmerte sich erstmal nicht darum . " Kennen sie jemanden der sich ' Sunas Blitz ' nennt ? " , fragte Kakashi die Barkeeperin . Ich horchte auf , als der Name ' Sunas Blitz ' fiel . " Nein , ich weiß nicht , wo er ist . " , entgegnete die Frau etwas mürrisch . " Ok , dann stören wir nicht weiter . " , sagte Kakashi , während ich mithilfe meines Byakugans die Gäste des Gasthauses überprüfte .

 _ **Der war nie hier ... Aber du weißt genau , wie du ihn herlocken kannst .**_

 _Ja , ich weiß ... Ich hab nur leider keine Lust darauf ._

Wir gingen aus dem Gasthaus hinaus . Kakashi drehte sich zu mir um , während ich die Tür schloss . " Wie gehen wir jetzt vor ? " , fragte er mich . " Naja , wenn wirklich von Sunas Blitz die Rede ist , dann ist es für mich relativ einfach ihn zu finden , aber dafür müssten wir uns sicher sein , dass er wirklich der Gesuchte ist . " , erklärte ich ihm , wobei ich mir gut vorstellen konnte , wie er eine Augenbrau hochzog , als er hörte , dass ich Sunas Blitz kenne . " Ist er relativ alt , so um die 70 , mittelgroß , weißes Haar und hat eine Narbe über der rechten Wange ? " , fragte ich Kakashi , wobei ich unsere Umgebung fieberhaft absuchte , ob er uns schon entdeckt hatte . " Ja , genau das ist er . " , antwortete mir Kakashi . " Ok , dann ist er sehr einfach aufzuspüren . " , murmelte ich vor mich hin . Kakashi schaute mich nur fragend an , als ich meinen Skorpionenanhänger in die Hand nahm und die Augen schloss . Ich spürte , wie der Sand um mich herum aufgewirbelt wurde und konnte mir vorstellen , wie Kakashis Augen unter seiner Maske riesig wurden .  
Ich schloss die Augen und ließ das Gefühl des Teleportierens auf mich einwirken .  
Als dieses Gefühl abebbte , öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und sah , dass ich von Gaaras Sand umgeben war . " Was machst du hier ? " , fragte Gaara etwas ausser Atem . " Ich wollte die eigentlich etwas fragen , aber wollen wir nicht erstmal deinen Kampf beenden ? " , fragte ich ihn , während ich meine Schwerter beschwor , meine Verbindung zu Shukakus rechtem Auge herstellte und mein linkes Seiningan aktivierte . " Gaara ! " , kam ein Hilfeschrei von Temari . Gaara schaute mich fragend an und ließ , als ich ihm zunickte , seine Sandkugel zerfallen . Das Bild , dass sich mir bot , sah vielversprechend aus . Temari war von tiefen Schnitten übersäht , während Kankuro zwar sehr ausser Atem war , aber keine sichtbaren Verletzungen hatte . Ich suchte nach unseren Gegnern , wobei meine Augen an einer Chakrasignatur hängen blieben . In einem der Bäume , die die kleine Lichtung umgaben , steckte ein Kunai , an dem ein kleines Papier befedtigt war , auf dem die Formel für das Teleportationsjutsu von Minato standen .

 _Es gibt nur eine Person , die dieses Justsu beherrscht ._

 _ **Du hast ihn gefunden , soll ich Kakashi Bescheid geben ?**_

 _Nein , ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen . Ich schicke Kisa ._

Ich legte meine Hände auf den Boden , immer ausschau haltend , wo Sunas Blitz sein könnte , und beschwor Kisa . " Lauf zu Kakashi und bring ihn her , so schnell wie möglich . " , gab ich ihm seinen Auftrag . Kisa rannte los und ich richtete mich wieder auf , wobei ich endlich eine mir unbekannte Chakrasignatur bemerkte . " Temari , wie viele kämpfen gegen euch ? " , fragte ich ein wenig hastig . " 6 Leute , Sunas Blitz eingeschlossen . " , antwortete sie mir genauso hastig . Meine Maske veränderte die Farbe von lila zu schwarz und ich ließ Shukakus Speer in meiner Hand entstehen . Meine Schwerter ließ ich auf dem Boden liegen . Kankuro schaute Gaara und mich an . " Was ist der Plan ? " , fragte er , während er seine Puppen in Verteidigungsstellung brachte . " Plan ' Mina ' . " , entgenete Gaara seinem Bruder . " Wirklich ? Du willst echt Plan ' Mina ' ausführen ? " , fragte Temari . " Ja ... " , sagte er . Während die beiden stritten durchsuchte ich weiter die Gegend , um die anderen 5 Leute zu finden . Sie alle saßen in einer Gruppe zusammen , anscheinend um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen , den den ich als Ersten gesehen hatte , hatten sie anscheinend als Wache abgestellt . Temari und Kankuro zogen sich etwas zurück , beide in Kampfstellung , während Gaara sich zu mir umdrehte und wartete . " Einer , zwei Uhr , 600 Meter entfernt , anscheinend nur Wache , Fünf , drei Uhr , 1000 Meter entfernt , Planbesprechung . " , analysierte ich trocken , während Gaara mich von der Seite beobachtete . " Du bist gewachsen ... " , kam es plötzlich von Gaara . Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an . " Das bemerkst du jetzt ? " , ich lachte kurz auf . " Du bist aber auch gewachsen . " , bemerkte ich . Gaara lächelte mich an , wurde aber sofort wieder ernst , als wir hörten , wie unsere Gegner zu uns rannten . " Sollen wir Rao und Shukaku mal wieder kämpfen lassen ? " , fragte ich Gaara , während ich den Speer verschwinden ließ . " Weiß Konoha von Rao ? " , fragte mich Gaara besorgt . " Nein ... " , gestand ich . " Dann lass uns einfach so kämpfen . " , schlug Gaara vor . Ich nickte und nahm meine Schwerter vom Boden auf . Ich deaktivierte meine Verbindung zu Shukaku und aktivierte dafür mein Byakugan .


	25. Sunas Blitz

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d800bafacd623d3d0316112e88c78f"Ich hörte , wie hinter mir gerade Kakashi und Kisa an den Rand der Lichtung kamen und wollte eigentlich gerade Kisa wieder nach Hause schicken, als vor Gaara und mir plötzlich drei unserer Gegner standen . Kakashi wollte uns zur Hilfe kommen , wurde aber von Temari und Kankuro zurückgehalten . " Wir würden sie nur behindern . " , begründeten die beiden ihr Handeln , als Kakashi sich wehren wollte . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Zwei unserer Gegner hatten Kunai in den Händen , während der dritte , der in der Mitte stand ein Langschwert vor sich hielt . Ich konzentrierte etwas Chakra in meine Hände und ließ Chidori durch meine Schwerter fließen . Die beiden Kunaibenutzer liefen auf Gaara zu und holten aus um ihm ihre Kunai in den Kopf zu stechen , aber ich stellte mich blitzschnell dazwischen und blockte beide so , dass mein Chidori ihre Handgelenke zerstörte . Beide schrien auf und gingen zu Boden . Ich stach beiden ins Herz , damit sie auch sicher nicht mehr aufstanden , und blickte auf den letzten der Drei . Er schaute mich nur komplett verstört an , während Gaara seine Augen schloss , die Arme hängen ließ und lachte . Ich lächelte vor mich hin , während ich ihm entwaffnete und ihn in die Knie zwang . " Also , wo ist denn euer Anführer ? " , fragte ich zuckersüß . Gaara hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und kniete sich neben ihn . " Glaub mir , sie kann sehr viel mehr Schmerzen verteilen , als du dir vorstellen kannst . Also sag ihr lieber , was du weißt . " , riet Gaara , immernoch mit einem irrwitzigen Grinsen auf den Lippen . Ich lachte kurz auf , legte eine Hand an seine Schläfe und ließ ein wenig Chakra in seinen Körper eindringen . Er schrie auf , und zuckte wie bei einem Stromschlag zusammen . Ich nahm meine Hand wieder von seiner Schläfe und wartete bis er wieder die Augen öffnete . " Also , willst du jetzt reden . " , fragte Gaara , immernoch vor ihm knieend ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cf175325fb514b78ffa05260c937e96"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hinter dir ./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="647288f82509f5fa0a5d44823520ee7a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Danke , ich habs bemerkt ./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82bb7d153b40b6a947060b6c2700230"Ich blickte Gaara in die Augen und sah , dass er auch schon bemerkt hatte , dass die letzten drei unserer Angreifer uns beobachteten . " Ich sage nichts . " , sagte der Typ , der zwischen uns kniete , etwas mürrisch . " Ach komm , halts maul . " , meckerte Gaara ihn an und ließ seinem Sand ihm die Luft abdrücken . Ich ließ meinen Sand unterhalb des Bodens auf die Positionen der drei verbleibenden Angreifer zufließen , während ich dabei zusah , wie Gaara sein Opfer umbrachte . Als Gaara fertig war konzentrierte ich mich und ließ die verbleibenden drei von meinem Sand fesseln . Man höhrte nur einen dreistimmigen Schrei aus den Bäumen am Rand der Lichtung , bevor ich sie mithilfe des Sandes zu uns auf die Lichtung zog . Zwei von ihnen hatten weiße Masken auf , der dritte eine schwarze Maske mit roten Mustern . Ich strich mit zwei Fingern über mein Maske , wodurch sie sich einfach auflöste . Gaara starrte in mein Byakugan , während der Typ mit der schwarze Maske scharf den Atem einzog . Ich lächelte Gaara an , drehte michzu unseren Gegnern um und zog sie näher heran . " Du bist also Sunas Blitz ... " , murmelte ich vor mich hin . " Ich hatte mehr erwartet ... " , sagte ich , während ich die beiden mit den weißen Masken , mithilfe von Chidori , umbrachte . Sunas Blitz starrte mich nur an , während ich mich zu Kakashi umdrehte und ihn heranwinken wollte . Plötzlich teleportierte sich Sunas Blitz zu dem Kunai , das mir schon vorher aufgefallen war , und warf zwei weitere Kunai über die Lichtung . Ich drehte mich um , nahm meine Schwerter in die Hand und ging leicht in die Knie . Gaara beschwor Shukakus Speer und stellte sich schräg hinter mich , mit dem Rücken zu mir . Sunas Blitz zog seine Maske herunter und lachte uns an . " Mina , du hast keine Chance gegen mich , gib lieber auf , sonst wird noch jemand verletzt . " , rief er in meine Richtung . Ich schaute mich um , sah nur fünf Tote um uns herum liegen und schaute ihn wieder an . " Ich glaube dafür ist es ein bisschen spät . " , rief ich zurück . " Kakashi , ist das der Typ , den du eliminieren sollst ? " , fragte ich , ohne Kakashi anzuschauen . " Ja , das ist er . " , kam es von hinter mir . " Ok , was dagegen , wenn ich ihn umbringe ? " , fragte ich weiter , immer darauf fokusiert , Sunas Blitz nicht aus den Augen zu lassen . " Nein , mach du nur , aber sei bitte vorsichtig . " , kam Kakashis Antwort ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="735c0331eb7767342772f5d34c0d511f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Vorsichtig ? Das ich nicht lache .../em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08e9f711f351afe2d64da74ed79c4bc0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Unterschätz niemals einen Gegner . Ich will das so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen , kannst du mir ein wenig Chakra geben ?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd482e5ff5b83409a438496e7dab2e8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wofür willst du denn mein Chakra? Du hast doch noch drei Viertel deines eigenen Chakras ./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8869140270c50558513605879555002f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ich würde aber gerne deine Dolche benutzen .../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a133a54076fc62d172f6848702167ed2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Achso , sag das doch einfach ./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aded021e07f4f1934841a14ab5e39182"Ich spürte , wie Raos Chakra in meine Hände floss und aus meinen Handflächen austrat . In wenigen Sekunden hatte ich lila-schwarz schimmernde Dolche in den Händen , die so aussahen , als würden sie sich von selbst bewegen . Ich grinste wie verrückt , drückte mich vom Boden ab und schoss auf meinen Gegner zu . Dieser konnte gerade noch reagieren und teleportierte sich zu einem anderen Kunai . Ich lachte auf , steigerte meine Geschwindigkeit so sehr , dass mich niemand mehr sah , noch nicht einmal Kakashi mit seinem Sharingan . Sunas Blitz teleportierte sich immerwieder weg , ohne zu wissen , wo ich gerade war . Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten war seine Chakra so gering , dass er sich nicht mehr teleportieren konnte . Gaara , der gelassen in der Mitte der Lichtung stand , drehte sich zu ihm um , grinste ihn an und richtete seinen Speer auf ihn . Sunas Blitz riss die Augen auf und errichtete gerade noch so eine Wand zwischen sich und Gaara , bevor Gaaras Sand losschoss . Gaara zerstörte die Wand , welche in einer riesigen Staubwolke zusammenbrach . Als sich die Staubwolke legte stand ich hinter Sunas Blitz und hielt ihm meine Dolche an den Hals . Kakashi riss die Augen auf , Gaara lächelte vor sich hin , Kisa stand einfach neben Kakashi rum und Kankuro und Temari schauten einfach nur zu . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ich fing an zu lachen und ließ die Klingen meiner Dolche durch seinen Hals fahren ./p 


	26. Mission Accomplished

Ich lachte wie verrückt , während das Blut aus dem nun kopflosen Körper schoss . Der Kopf , auf den Schneiden meiner Dolche liegend , hatte immernoch diesen verstörten Blick in den Augen . Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen , ich ließ den Kopf fallen , ließ meine Dolche wieder verschwinden und lachte einfach weiter . Gaara lächelte nur in meine Richtung , konnte sich aber noch beherrschen nicht loszulachen . Kakashi starrte mich nur verständnisslos an und Gaaras Geschwister begannen damit , die Leichen auf einen Haufen zu legen .  
So langsam aber sicher beruhigte ich mich wieder und schaute mich um . Temari und Kankuro hatten gerade die fünfte Leiche auf den Haufen gelegt und wollten jetzt den Körper von Sunas Blitz holen . Kakashi starrte immernoch verstört in die Gegend und Gaara lächelte mich immernoch an , während sein Sand zurück in sein Gefäß floss . " Den Körper müssen wir euch leider entführen , wir haben den Auftrag ihn zurück nach Konoha zu überfüheren . " , sagte ich zu Temari und Kankuro , als sie Sunas Blitz auf den Leichenhaufen packen wollten . " Ok , ihr könnt dann gehen , ich glaube du musst deinem Partner einiges erklären . " , sagte Temari mit einem Augenzwinkern . Ich umarmte beide kurz , drehte mich um und sah Gaara an . " Das heißt dann wohl ' Auf Wiedersehen ' ... " , sagte ich zu ihm , während ich mein Byakugan und mein Seiningan deaktivierte . Gaara schaute mir in die Augen und umarmte mich stürmisch . " Wir werden uns wiedersehen , früher als du denkst . " , flüsterte Gaara grinsend . Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung und ging auf Kakashi zu . " Also , was willst du fragen ? " , fragte ich ihn , während ich Kisa die Erlaubnis gab zu verschwinden . Kisa verpuffte und ich wendete mich endgültig an Kakashi . " Warum kannst du Sand kontrollieren ? Warum hast du das einschwänzige Biest in dir ohne uns etwas zu sagen ? " , schoss es aus Kakahi raus . Er selbst schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund , um sich daran zu hindern noch unvorsichtiger zu fragen . Ich musste lachen . " Den Sand kontrolliere ich , weil meine Mutter für mich gestorben ist . Der Sand nahm ihre Aufgabe an , mich zu beschützen . " , sagte ich , während ich etwas Sand in meine Hand fließen ließ . " Shukaku hab ich nicht in mir , das ist Gaaras Bürde , aber ich traf ihn , als ich relativ jung war . Shukaku gab mir die Möglichkeit immer mit seinem Wirt in Kontakt zu treten . Eine Nebenwirkung dieses Kontaktes ist , dass mein rechtes Auge Shukakus Aussehen annimmt . " , erklärte ich , während ich Temari und Kankuro dabei zusah , wie sie die Leichen verbrannten . " Und das Byakugan ? " , fragte Kakashi weiter . " Naja , das ist eine andere Geschichte , mein Vater war ein Hyuuga , er wurde mit meiner Mutter verheiratet , um den Frieden zwischen Sunagakure und Konoha zu sichern . " , sagte ich achselzuckend . " Sag jetzt nicht , dass du die Tochter von Koru Hyuuga bist . " , rief er aus . " Doch ist sie , leider wurde er von den Uchihas abgeschlachtet . " , mischte sich nun Gaara ein , der die ganze Zeit über mitgehört hatte . Kakashi starrte ihn kurz an , während ich mich umdrehte und Gaara anlächelte . " Wir gehen dann jetzt wirklich , die Sonne geht ja schon fast unter . " , verabschiedete ich mich endgültig von ihm . Er umarmte mich kurz und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück . " Kommst du Kakashi ? " , riss ich Kakashi aus seiner Schockstarre . Dieser schüttelte kurz den Kopf , trat neben mich und ergriff die Hand , die ich ihm hinhielt . Ich legte meine frei Hand auf den Boden , wies Kakashi an , den Leichnam von Sunas Blitz zu Schultern und aufzupassen , dass der Kopf auch dabei ist , und teleportierte uns vor Tsunades Büro .  
Kakashi schaute etwas verdutzt auf die Tür , während ich nicht zögerte sondern einfach die Tür aufstieß . Kakashi beeilte sich mir hinterher zu laufen , als ich vor Tsunades Tisch trat . " Auftrag ausgeführt , Zielperson eliminiert . " , gab ich knapp zu erkennen , dass wir von unserer Mission zurück waren . Tsunade schaute von den Papieren , die sie gerade bearbeitete ,auf . Ihre Augen wurden groß , als sie sah , dass wir keine Kratzer an uns hatten und den toten Körper von Sunas Blitz auf ihrem Boden lag . " Wie habt ihr das so schnell geschafft ? " , fragte Tsunade etwas verwirrt , da sie uns ja erst heute Mittag losgeschickt hatte . " Das kann dir Kakshi erklären , ich würde mich jetzt gerne verabschieden und nach Hause gehen . " , sagte ich , drehte mich um und ging aus Tsunades Büro hinaus .

 _ **Du weißt , dass sie sich jetzt fragen wird , warum du so plötzlich gegangen bist ?**_

 _Ja , ich weiß , aber ich will nicht dass ihre versiegelten Errinerungen alle auf einmal zum Vorschein kommen , wenn sie den Namen meines Vaters hört . Sie soll langsam bemerken , dass sie mich schon extrem lange kennt ._

 _ **Ok , aber pass auf , dass du dir nicht ihren Hass auf dich ziehst .**_

 _Jaja , ich weiß ._

Ich ging auf die Straße und ging langsam in Richtung von Ibikis Haus . Überall wo mich Leute erkannten , die am Vormittag bei meinem Kampf gegen die Uchiha dabei waren , wurden mir angstvolle und hasserfüllte Blicke zugeworfen . Ich senkte meinen Blick , sprang auf die Dächer setzte mich auf einen Vorsprung , der relativ hoch gelegen war , verschleierte mein Chakra , konzentrierte mich und schloss die Augen .


	27. Tempel der Drachen

Das kribbelnde Gefühl des Teleportierens schoss durch meinen Körper und war leider genauso schnell vergangen , wie es gekommen war . " Du warst sehr lange nicht mehr hier . " , begrüßte mich eine dunkle Stimme , noch bevor ich die Augen geöffnet hatte . " Ja , es ist lange her , dass ich deinen Rat brauchte Meister . " , ich öffnete die Augen und sah , dass sich der Tempel der Drachen kein Stück verändert hatte . Vor mir stand ein Thron , mindestens doppelt so groß wie Ryo , aus einem roten Material , mit schwarzen Ornamenten überzogen . " Ich weiß , es hat sich nichts verändert , seit du das letzte mal hier warst . " , sprach wieder die Stimme . Ich schaute auf den Thron , welcher allerdings leer erschien . " Meister , ihr könnt diese Spielchen lassen , ich weiß wo ihr seid . " , murmelte ich vor mich hin . Ich nahm unauffällig ein Kunai in die Hand und schloss die Augen . Als ich sie wieder öffnete sah man nur die weißen Augenbälle des Byakugans . Ich lächelte vor mich hin und wartete .  
Ich spürte , wie sich jemand von hinten näherte und drehte nich blitzschnell um , riss mein Kunai hoch und blockte geradeso das Schwert ab , dass auf meine Kehle zielte . " Meister , ihr seid mir nur in Weisheit überlegen , nicht aber kampftechnisch . Versucht es gar nicht . " , sagte ich bestimmt , während ich immer weiter die Schläge des unsichtbaren Schwertes abwehrte . Nach einiger Zeit war mein Meister anscheinend ermüdet und löste seine Unsichtbarkeit auf . Ich steckte mein Kunai weg und verbeugte mich respektvoll . " Ich bin geehrt dich hier zu sehen Mina . Wie ich sehe hast du nicht aufgehört zu trainieren , du musst nicht mal mehr Rao um Hilfe bitten um mich in Schach zu halten . " , lobte mich mein Meister . " Ich bin geehrt hier sein zu dürfen . Meister , ich habe ein Bitte , ist es mir gestattet sie zu äußern ? " , fragte ich die riesige Schlange , die nun vor mir auf dem Thron lag . " Du musst mich nicht um Erlaubnis bitten , mich etwas zu Fragen Mina , immerhin wärst du die erste Wahl des Rates gewesen , auf diesem Thron zu sitzen . " , entgegnete mein Meister mir . " Ich bin mir dessen bewusst , aber ich habe bei euch Unterricht genommen und ich denke kein Schüler sollte seinen Meister herumkommandieren können . Aber nun zu meiner Bitte , ich wollte dich fragen , ob du die Gedankenblockade , die Tsunades Erinnerungen an mich zurückhält , ganz langsam lösen könntest , damit ich wieder gefahrlos mit ihr reden kann, die Blockade ist so langsam an ihren grenzen , Kakashi hat sich auch schon an meinen Vater errinnert , ohne mein zutun , ich glaube sie wird nur noch drei , vier Wochen halten , bis die ersten sich komplett daran erinnern , wer ich bin . ", erklärte ich kurz . " Was willst du denn bei Konohas Kage ? " , fragte die Schlange mich verwirrt . " Ach komm , ich weiß genauso gut wie du , dass du mich beobachtest . " , fuhr ich ihn an . " Ja , ist ja gut , kein Grund gleich aggressiv zu werden . " , kam es lachend zurück . " Aber ja , das kann ich machen , übrigens Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg gegen die Uchiha . " , fuhr mein Meister fort . " Danke . Ich werde dann wieder zurückgehen . " , ich verbeugte mich und wandte mich um . " Mina , sei wachsam , bleib auf der Hut , der Schatten der Uchiha nähert sich . " , riet mein Meister mir noch als Abschied . Ich lächelte nur und nickte zum Zeichen dass ich ihn verstanden habe . Ich schloss die Augen , konzentrierte mich und ließ das kribbelnde Gefühl des Teleportierens mich durchfluten . Ich öffnete meine Augen und starrte in die Luft . Ich blieb erstmal auf dem Dachvorsprung sitzen und beobachtete die Leute , die auf der Straße unter mir vorbeigingen .

 _ **Du weißt , dass Toshi mit seiner Warnung Danzo gemeint hat ?**_

 _Ja , ich weiß , aber der wird sich zumindest bis nach den Chunin-Examen zurückhalten ._

 _ **Hoffen wir es . Ich würde trotzdem aufpassen .**_

 _Ich habe Danzo schon auf dem Schirm seit wir in Konoha angekommen sind . Mich wird der nicht überraschen ._

Ich stand auf und schlenderte über die Dächer zu Ibikis Haus . Sasuke war allem Anschein nach schonwieder als Wache über mich angestellt worden , da er auf dem Dach saß und wartete . " Du kannst Itachi sagen , dass ich keinen Aufpasser brauche , ich werde mich an unsere Abmachungen halten . " , sagte ich zu Sasuke als ich neben ihm angekommen war . Sasuke starrte mich kurz verwirrt an und errötete dann kurz . " Ich bin hier , weil ich dich zu einem Duell herausfordern wollte , du gegen mich , keine Summonings nur Individualkönnen . " , sagte er , nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte . " Wann ? " , war meine einzige Reaktion darauf . " So in einer Woche ? " , fragte Sasuke sichtlich verwirrt . " Nach den Chunin Examen ? " , fragte ich ihn zurück . " Ja ... Woher weißt du überhaupt von den Examen ? " , ich verwirrte Sasuke immer mehr . " Ich bin ein Teilnehmer . " , sagte ich lächelnd . " Oh ... Dann werden wir wahrscheinlich sowieso gegeneinander kämpfen . " , sagte Sasuke zuversichtlich , dass er seine anderen Gegner besiegen würde um dann gegen mich kämpfen zu können . " Vielleicht . Vielleicht . Aber das ist Zukunft , ich muss jetzt weg , ich hab noch was zu erledigen . " , sagte ich , während ich mich umdrehte und in Richtung Sakuras Haus ging .

 _ **Mal zu was anderem . Du weißt , dass Tsunade trotzdem nicht wissen wird , dass du ein Jinchuriki bist ? Das heißt , entweder musst du ihr das sagen , oder du behälst dieses Geheimnis für dich .**_

 _Ich weiß , aber darum werde ich mich nach den Chunin-Examen kümmern ..._

Ich kam bei Sakuras Haus an , klopfte an die Tür und wartete . Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sakura streckte mir ihren Kopf entgegen . " Mina , was willst du denn hier ? " , fragte sie mich etwas verwirrt . " Hast du Lust auf ein wenig Training ? " , fragte ich sie , ohne Zeit zu verschwenden . " Jetzt ? " , kam Sakuras verwirrte Antwort . " Ja jetzt , also willst du ? " , fragte ich abermals . " Ja , warte kurz , ich zieh mich schnell um . " , sagte Sakura bevor sie die Tür zumachte . Ich wartete vor ihrer Tür , bis sie diese endlich aufzog und zu mir heraustrat . " Ok , ich bin bereit . " , sagte Sakura entschlossen . Ich streckte ihr meine Hand hin , legte meine zweite auf den Boden und konzentrierte wieder einmal Chakra hinein . Das gewohnte Kribbeln des Teleportierens durchzog mich , als ich die Augen schloss .


	28. Training mit den Drachen

Ich öffnete meine Augen und das erste was ich sah , waren Ryo und Rin die auf den Steinen lagen und sich sonnten . Um uns herum war eine einzige Steinwüste , die so aussah , als ob sie aus einer einzelnen Dteinplatte bestehen würde . " Wow ... " , kam es plötzlich von Sakura , woraufhin auch Ryo und Rin ihre Augen aufschlugen . " Wie kannst du dich hier hin teleportieren ? " , fragte Sakura sprachlos . " Das tut nichts zur Sache , du könntest es ohnehin nicht lernen . " , sagte ich , während ich Ryo in die Augen blickte und lächelte . " Du kennst diesen Ort ja schon , von hier an wird Rin wieder übernehmen und ich werde mit Ryo trainieren . " , sagte ich zu Sakura , wobei ich meine Hände aufeinanderlegte und Ayame und Kisa beschwor . Sakura und Rin gingen ungefähr vierhundert Meter weg , während Ayame und Kisa mich fragend anschauten . " Ihr drei kämpft jetzt gegen mich , keine Flächenjutsu , nur Jutsu mit Einzelzielen . " , erklärte ich ihnen , während ich mein Seiningan aktivierte . " Sonst ist alles erlaubt , kämpft mit der Absicht zu töten . " , rief ich , während ich etwa fünfzig Meter zwischen die drei und mich brachte . " Und Los ! " , schrie ich , während ich eines meiner schwerter beschwor und in Verteidigungsstellung ging . Ryo heizte sich auf , während Ayame und Kisa sich mir näherten . Für meine und ihre Verhältnisse waren sie noch relativ langsam , aber Sakura oder Rin würden sie jetzt schon nicht mehr sehen , zumindest nicht auf ihrem derzeitigen Stand . Ich schlug Kisa weg , der versuchte mich von hinten anzuspringen , und richtete mein Schwert auf Ayame . Diese began mich zu umkreisen , wobei sie so schnell wurde , dass ich Probleme hatte ihr zu folgen . Kisa schloss sich seiner Schwester an , während ich meine Augen schloss und auf meine Sinne vertraute . Ich ließ mein Schwert wirbeln und parrierte Ayame und Kisas Schläge , während ich darauf wartete , dass Ryo auch mal etwas unternahm . Ich öffnete kurz meine Augen , schaute mich um und schloss sie wieder , um mich komplett auf die Geschwindigkeiten von Ayame und Kisa einstellen zu können . Ryo stand immernoch an dem Platz , an dem er anfangs gestanden hatte und beobachtete mich . Ich wusste nicht , warum er nichts unternahm , aber ich wusste , dass ich ihn nicht vergessen durfte . Ayame und Kisa stoppten abrupt ab , was mich dazu zwang auch stehen zu bleiben . Beide standen vor Ryo , während alle drei mich anstarrten . " Eine Stunde ... " , murmelte ich vor mich hin .

 _Können sie diese Geschwindigkeit wirklich nur eine Stunde aufrecht erhalten ?_

 _ **Glaub ich nicht ... Sie warten auf Ryo .**_

 _Kann auch sein ..._

Ich blieb wachsam , wartete aber geduldig darauf , dass meine Gegner etwas machten . Ryo holte Luft , kühlte sich schlagartig ab und schoss mir einen dünnen Strahl aus Eis entgegen . Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss ich mein Schwert hoch und blockte den Strahl ab , während Ayame und Kisa damit begannen wieder Geschwindigkeit aufzubauen . Ich schloss die Augen , lächelte , ließ etwas Chakra in mein freies Schwert fließen und wartete . Als Ayame und Kisa auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit waren stieß ich mein Schwert in den Boden und ließ das Chakra durch den Stein fräßen . Als Ayame und Kisa zu attackieren begannen schoss Sand aus dem Boden und blockte alle Versuche der beiden Wölfe mich anzugreifen . Ich blockte Ryos Eisstrahl mit etwas Sand , bildete einen Sandspeer in meiner Hand und schleuderte diesen nach Ryos Hals . Dieser wich gerade so aus und brach den Eisstrahl ab .

 _ **Das war der entscheidende Fehler ...**_

 _Ich weiß..._

Ich machte ein paar Handzeichen und beschwor zwei Schattendoppelgänger von mir . Diese Beiden griffen blitzschnell Ayame und Kisa an , während ich in Ryos Richtung sprang . Meine Klone hatten die beiden Wölfe relativ schnell überwältigt , während Ryo und ich uns gegenüber standen . " Du hättest den Eisstrahl nicht abbrechen dürfen ... " , rief ich zu ihm hinauf , während ich eine riesige Sandlawine über ihn hereinbrechen ließ . Ryo brüllte kurz auf , hitzte sich auf und versuchte den Sand um sich herum zum Schmelzen zu bringen , was ihm allerdings nicht gelang . " Das ist meine bester Sand , den kann nicht mal ich schmelzen lassen . Du hast keine Chance , gebt ihr auf ? " , fragte ich die beiden Wölfe und Ryo . " Ja ... " , kam es knurrend aus den Mäulern von Ayame und Kisa . Ryo nickte nur niedergeschlagen . Ich ließ meine Doppelgänger wieder verschwinden und ließ den Sand zurück in den Boden sickern . " Solltet ihr beiden nicht trainieren ? " , fragte ich Rin und Sakura , die ungefähr ab der Hälfte meines Kampfes nur zugesehen hatten . Beide starrten mich nur an , da beide mich moch nicht kämpfen gesehen hatten , waren sie überrumpelt davon , wie schnell ich war . Als ich sie ansprach zuckten aber beide zusammen , sprangen auf und fingen an zu trainieren . " Also , ich weiß dass ihr euch vor dem Kampfabgesprochen habt , aber eure Kommunikation während des Kampfes lässt noch zu wünschen übrig , man hat richtig gemerkt , dass ihr keine Ahnung hattet , was der andere machen wird , sonst hätten Ayame und Kisa nicht aufgehört , als Ryo seinen Eisstrahl schoss , sondern hätten einfach weiter angegriffen ohne mir die Möglichkeit zu geben Ryos Angriff zu blocken . Daran müsst ihr arbeiten , ich meine , wenn ihr auf meiner Seite kämpft schafft ihr das ja schon einigermaßen , aber untereinander müsst ihr besser harmonieren , so , dass Ryo nicht immer Ayame und Kisas Rücken freihalten muss , wie es heute gegen die Uchiha der Fall war . " , klärte ich meine Summonings darüber auf , woran sie noch arbeiten mussten . " Für heute war das genug Training , ich werde mich jetzt schon mal auf die Chunin-Examen vorbereiten , ihr könnt , wenn ihr wollt euch ausruhen oder ihr trainiert noch ein wenig , das ist euch freigestellt . " , richtete ich mich etwas freundlicher an die drei . Ich ging rüber zu Rin und Sakura , um zu schauen , wie sie mit dem Training vorankommen . Ich sah zu , wie Sakura zusammen mit Rin Chakraschläge übte , Rin hatte anscheinend dafür extra zwei Felsblöcke in die Landschaft gestellt , was mich wunderte , denn normalerweise bereitete Rin sich nie auf das Training vor , aber ich fand es gut , wie Sakura anscheinend einen guten Einfluss auf sie ausübte . Ich schaute den beiden eine Weile zu , wobei ich bemerkte , dass Sakura extrem schnell Vortschritte zeigte , was ihre Schlagtechnik anging , aber auch ihre Schlagkraft . Als Rin dann das Training beendete bemerkten die Beiden auch , dass ich sie beobachtete . Ich ging zu ihnen hin und lächelte sie an . " Gut gemacht . Sakura , du bist schnell im Lernen und hast heute extrem gute Vortschritte gezeigt , Rin , ich bin stolz auf dich , weil du sie verbessert hast , anstatt sie niederzumachen , wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hat . Insgesamt bin ich zufrieden mit euch . " , lobte ich die Beiden . " Wie kommen wir nach Hause ? " , fragte Sakura zögerlich . Ich lächelte , hielt ihr eine Hand hin und legte die andere Hand auf den Boden . Sie nahm meine Hand und ich teleportierte uns nach Konoha .


	29. Sakuras Ausildung

Als ich die Augen öffnete fiel mir auf , dass ich uns aus Versehen nicht vor Sakuras Haus gebracht hatte , sondern vor das Krankenhaus von Konoha .

 _Das ist dumm gelaufen ._

Dachte ich mir , als Tsunade aus der Eingangstür kam und stehen blieb , als sie Sakura und mich erkannte . " Was macht ihr denn hier ? " , fragte Tsunade uns etwas verwirrt . " Wir haben trainiert . " , schoss es aus Sakura hinaus , bevor ich sie daran hindern konnte . Tsunade machte große Augen , als sie realisierte , wen Sakura mit ' Wir ' meinte . " Du hast mit Mina zusammen trainiert ? " , fragte sie ungläubig nach . " Naja , nicht direkt , Mina hat mit Rao und ihren Wölfen trainiet und ich habe mit Rin trainiert . " , gab Sakura zu , wobei sie ein wenig verlegen wurde . " Hey , du kannst extrem stolz darauf sein , dass die Tochter von Rao dich als Partner akzeptiert hat , Tsunade hatte nicht so viel Glück . " , munterte ich sie auf , wobei ich schmunzeln musste . " Tsunade kennt Rin und Rao ? " , fragte Sakura ungläubig . " Ja , ich kenne die beiden , ich kann nicht glauben , dass du ihr so etwas antust Mina . " , warf Tsunade mir vor . " Ach , du hast doch keine Ahnung , wie es ist , richtig mit Rin zu trainieren , du hast es nur einmal versucht und da hat Rin dich halt auf die Probe gestellt . " , entgegnete ich Tsunade wütend . " Wenn du willst , dass sie kein guter Medizin-Ninja wird , sag es , aber ich werde , solange Sakura es will sie trainieren und daran kannst du mich nicht hindern , Tsuna . " , fuhr ich fort . " Ich will , dass sie ein guter Medic wird , aber ich akzeptiere es nicht , dass Sakura von einem Drachen trainiert wird und du wirst da nicht viel dran ändern Shey ! " , schrie Tsunade mich an . Trotzdem musste ich lächeln , als sie mich ' Shey ' nannte , da das mein Spitzname war , als ich mit meinen Eltern in Suna lebte , die Uchihas meinen Klan noch nicht abgeschlachtet hatten und wir noch regelmäßig Besuch von den Hyuuga bekamen . Tsunade besuchte uns damals auch oft , da mein Vater und sie anscheinend sehr eng befreundet waren . Sie nannte mich damals immer ' Shey ' und ich nannte sie ' Tsuna ' , dass Tsunade mich jetzt ' Shey ' nannte zeigte mir , dass ihre Gedankenblockade sich anfing zu lösen . " Du hast doch nicht gestattet , dass Katsuyu mit Sakura trainiert , was erwartest du dann ? " , fragte ich Tsunade etwas ruhiger . " Ich wollte noch warten , bis sie weiter in ihrer Entwicklung ist , damit sie Katsuyu zu vollem Ausmaß nutzen kann . " , sagte Tsunade , mit gesenktem Blick . " Ein Summoning sollte nie ' zu vollem Ausmaß nutzen ' , ein Summoning sollte ein Freund sein , ein Partner im Kampf oder ein Trainingspartner , aber ein Summoning sollte nie benutzt werden . " , fuhr ich Tsunade an . " Das war auch von Anfang an dein Problem mit Rin , sie wollte dich nicht akzeptieren , weil sie gemerkt hat , dass du sie benutzen wolltest , sie will einen Freund an ihrer Seite wissen , dem sie im Kampf vertrauen kann, aber keinen Kommandeur , der sie nur zum kämpfen missbraucht . " , fuhr ich fort , während ich mich immer weiter aufschaukelte . Sakura legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter um mich zu beruhigen . " Ich werde es dulden , aber wenn es Konflikte zwischen Rin und mir gibt , brechen wir deine Ausbildung ab . " , wandte sich Tsunade direkt an Sakura . Diese nickte nur stumm . " Ich gehe dann , ich muss noch einiges machen . " , verabschiedete sich Tsunade von uns beiden und ging in Richtung ihres Büros . " Tut mir Leid , dass du meinetwegen jetzt mit Tsunade streit hast . " , entschuldigte sich Sakura bei mir . " Da brauch dir nichts Leid tun , das war nicht deine Schuld . " , beruhigte ich sie . " Trainier einfach weiter mit Rin , lass dir von Tsunade nicht sagen , dass du etwas nicht kannst , dann wirst du sie schon bald in allen Bereichen überholen . " , ermutigte ich sie weiter . " Wirklich ? " , fragte sie ungläubig . " Ja , dir fehlen nur noch ein Paar Medizinjutsus und ein wenig Kraft , dann bist du auf ihrem Niveau . Die Kraft wirst du relativ schnell mit Rins Hilfe bekommen , während ich glaube , dass es am besten wäre , wenn du die Medizinjutsus von Tsunade selber beigebracht bekommst , damit sie nicht denkt , dass sie nutzlos ist . Aber sobald Tsunade dir nichts mehr beibringen kann , werde ich wahrscheinlich selber dir noch einige Jutsu beibringen . " , erklärte ich ihr , wie ihr Training weitergehen wird . " Rin hat heute gesagt , dass sie gerne mal wieder kämpfen würde , darf ich sie denn einfach so beschwören ? " , fragte mich Sakura weiter . " Naja , wenn Kakashi bei dir ist , solltest du sie nicht brauchen , aber wenn es wirklich Notfälle sind , kannst du sie beschwören . Hat sie dir schon gezeigt , wie man Gedanken-Links erstellt ? " , fragte ich zurück . " Ja , das ist ja einfach nur eine Chakra-Verbindung von meinem Gehirn zu ihrem . " , sagte Sakura . " Gut , dann sollte auch keine Gefahr bestehen , dass ihr euch in die Quere kommt . Ich muss dann auch weg , viel Glück noch , wir sehen uns . " , verabschiedete ich mich von ihr .  
" Tschüss , wir werden uns sehen . " , sagte Sakura gut gelaunt , während ich mich umdrehte und in Richtung von Ibikis Haus losging .

 _ **Was wirst du bis zu den Chunin-Examen machen ?**_

 _Wahrscheinlich einfach nur ein wenig meditieren und mit Ayame , Kisa und Rao trainieren . Aber wenn du willst , dann kannst du auch nochmal raus , aber ich hab im Moment nun mal niemanden , gegen den du kämpfen könntest ..._

 _ **Ja , ich weiß , das macht dann auch keinen Spaß ... Mach du nur , ich werde dann einfach ein wenig schlafen .**_

 _Ok , aber sei bitte für die Chunin-Examen wieder wach ._

 _ **Das ist ja klar .**_

 _Ok , dann gute Nacht ._

Lächend sprang ich auf Ibikis Dach und betrat durch das Fenster mein Zimmer . Ich setzte mich , im Schneidersitz , auf mein Bett , schloss die Augen und schaltete komplett ab .


	30. Schriftliche Prüfung

Langsam spürte ich , wie ich wieder in meine Körper kam . Als ich meine Augen öffnete blickte ich auf meinen Schreibtisch , auf dem ein Zettel lag . Ich stand aus meiner Schneidersitzposition auf , streckte mich und nahm den Zettel in die Hand . ' Hi Mina , du bist jetzt seit fast sechs Tagen schon weggetreten , morgen sind die schriftlichen Examen , bitte sei um 10 Uhr morgens in der Akademie , sonst wirst du leider ausgeschlossen . Ich schreibe diesen Zettel am 28.12 . Gruß Ibiki . ' Ich starrte auf den Zettel und wusste nicht , wie ich reagieren sollte .

 _Hab ich wirklich sechs Tage meditiert ?_

 **Ja , es ist gerade der 29.12 , ungefähr 9 Uhr 30 .**

 _Oh ... ups , naja , dann soltte ich mich mal fertig machen , gleich gehen ja die Examen los ._

Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und schaute , was ich alles mitnehmen würde . Ich hatte im Moment noch immer meinen Mantel an . Den wollte ich nicht noch länger anbehalten . Ich suchte meinen Schrank nach einem passenden Outfit ab und entschied mich schließlich ein schwarzes , eng anliegendes , ärmelloses Top anzuziehen und darüber ein Netzshirt . Statt meines kurzen Rocks , den ich im Moment anhatte entschied ich mich dafür , dass ich eine enge , schwarze Hose anziehen wollte und dazu einige Gürtel mit Taschen , die lose an meinen Beinen hingen . Als ich fertig war mit umziehen , bestückte ich meine Taschen noch mit einigen Kunai und Food Pills und sprang aus meinem Fenster auf das Dach . Ich legte meine Hände aufeinander und teleportierte mich vor den Eingang des Saales , in dem wir die schriftlichen Examen schrieben und registrierte mich . Als ich damit fertig war legte ich meine Hände wieder aufeinander und löste mich langsam in Sand auf . Die Augen des Shinobi der die Registratur machte wurden riesig und ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen . Ich teleportierte mich an die Decke des Prüfungssaales und verhielt mich ruhig . Es war jetzt knapp zehn vor zehn .  
Sasuke , Naruto und Sakura standen unter mir , zusammen mit einem Ninja , der anscheinend schon oft durch diese Prüfung gefallen war , da er mindestens achtzehn war . Sie unterhielten sich über die einzelnen Teilnehmer die dieses Jahr dabei waren , wobei der fremde Shinobi zu fast jedem Shinobi , der gut war , eine Karteikarte hatte , auf der einige Fakten zu den einzelnen Personen standen . Sakura hörte aufmerksam zu , während Naruto und Sasuke wieder einmal dabei waren sich zu streiten . Es fielen Gaaras , Kankuros , Temaris , Sasukes und noch einige andere Namen , aber meiner nicht . Ich lächelte und wartete , immernoch überkopf an der Decke hängend . " Einen gefährlichen Teilnehmer hast du vergessen . " , sagte Sakura als der Shinobi seine Karteikarten wieder einpackte . " Wen denn ? " , fragte dieser etwas verwundert . " Mich . " , sagte ich . Sakura blickte erschrocken hoch , Naruto und Sasuke hörten auf zu zanken und starrten zu mir hoch . Als Sasuke registriert hatte , wen er da anblickte , sank die Stimmung schlagartig . Jeder der ca. hundert Shinobi verstummte und blickte zwischen Sasuke und mir hin und her . Ich verschwand in einem Kunaiwirbel und tauchte vor Sasuke wieder auf . " Was willst du hier ? " , fragte dieser mich . Er versuchte wenig beeindruckt zu wirken , aber in seinen Augen sah man die Angst . " Ich mache bei den Examen mit , was denn sonst . " , sagte ich lächelnd . Die Stimmung in diesem Raum wurde immer angespannter . Ich spürte , wie Gaara hinter mich trat . " Hi , Gaara . " , sagte ich viel freundlicher als noch vor ein paar Sekunden . Er umarmte mich von hinten , was alle umstehenden komplett aus dem Konzept brachte . " Hi , Mina , ich wusste nicht , dass du hier sein würdest . " , flüsterte Gaara neben meinem Ohr . " Sie ist mit dem Monster befreundet . " , flüsterte es unter den Shinobi . Ich aktivierte meine Verbindung mit Shukaku und löste mich sanft aus Gaaras Umarmung . " Jeder der Gaara noch einmal als Monster bezeichnet wird diesen Raum nicht lebend verlassen . " , rief ich in den Raum . Gaara legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter . " Lass gut sein , das ist es nicht Wert . " , beruhigte er mich . Ich atmete kurz durch , und ließ Shukakus Pupille wieder verschwinden .  
" Ok , jetzt setzten sich alle auf ihre Platznummer , die ihr vor der Tür zugewiesen bekommen habt und verhaltet euch still ! " , kam es von vorne . Vor der Tafel stand Ibiki , der ein fieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte . Als jeder sich gesetzt hatte und einen der Fragebögen bekommen hatte , stellte sich Ibiki wieder vorne hin . " Also , ihr habt jeder zehn Fragen bekommen , diese müsst ihr innerhalb einer Stunde lösen , um den schriftlichen Teil zu bestehen . Jeder der auch nur versucht zu Schummeln wird sofort disqualifiziert und darf nächstes Jahr wieder mitmachen . Ihr habt bis elf Uhr Zeit . " , erklärte Ibiki die Regeln und gab den Startschuss . Ich drehte das Blatt um , schaute mir die Fragen an und lächelte .

 _Diese Fragen sind viel zu einfach , man soll hier zwar eigentlich schummeln , aber das ist einfacher als eine Teleportation ._

 _ **Ja , aber der Test wurde für Genin konzipiert , also sei nachsichtig .**_

Ich schrieb schnell die Antworten hin , drehte mein Blatt um , schloss die Augen und lehnte mich zurück . Ich spürte , wie Kankuro seine Puppen dazu benutzte um auf das Blatt der Person vor ihm zu schauen , Temari kannte die Fragen wahrscheinlich besser als ich , da die in Sunagakure schon bei den Genin-Prüfungen ein höheres Niveau erwarten , deswegen war auch sie schon fertig , Gaara hatte den Stift auch schon niedergelegt und lag mit seinem Kopf auf der Bank , Sasuke benutzte sein Sharingan , um die Handbewegungen seines Vordermannes zu kopieren , so oder so ähnlich nutzte jeder seine Fähigkeiten um die Lösungen für die Fragen zu bekommen . Immer wieder wurde die Stille in dem Raum unterbrochen , wenn einer der Shinobi beim Schummeln erwischt wurde . Gaara stellte eine Gedankenverbindung zu mir her , während immer weniger Sitze in dem Raum besetzt waren . ' Warum bist du wirklich hier ? ' , fragte er mich , immernoch mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch liegend . ' Tsuna will , dass ich hier den anderen Beweise , dass ich es verdient habe Jonin zu werden . Deswegen soll ich hier einfach zeigen , was ich kann , damit die andern Jonin keine Einwände haben , wenn Tsuna vorschlägt mich direkt zu einem Jonin zu machen . ' , erklärte ich ihm . Ich unterhielt mich noch ein bisschen mit Gaara , bis der Gong ertönte , der das Ablaufen der Zeit markierte .


	31. Tsunade

Ich schloss meinen Gedankenlink mit Gaara und blickte auf . Ibiki ging durch die Reihen und sammelte die Blätter ein . Diejenigen , die ihre Blätter nicht mehr hatten , fingen an zu Murmeln . Das Murmeln wurde immer lauter . Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück , ließ aber meine Augen offen , während ich durchzählte , wie viele Shinobi noch im Wettbewerb sind . Gaara und seine Geschwister , Sakura und ihr Team , noch ein paar weitere Konoha-Ninja , ein paar Shinobi aus den Dörfern versteck in den Wolken und im Stein . Der Typ mit den Karteikarten war disqualifiziert worden . Insgesamt waren noch fünfzehn Shinobi dabei , mich mitgezählt . Ein zweiter Gong ertönte und ich richtete meine Konzentration wieder auf die Tafel . Alle richteten ihren Blick nach vorne und verstummten langsam . Als dann alles ruhig war kam ein Blütenwirbel auf . Dieser wuchs an , so dass der ganze Raum mit Blüten gefüllt war und verpuffte dann genauso schnell , wie er entstanden war . Tsunade stand aufrecht im Raum und schaute in die Runde . Ich fiel ihr sofort auf , da ich die einzige war , die in der ersten Reihe saß , die anderen aus meiner Reihe waren alle disqualifiziert worden . " Ok , wie ich sehe sind wir noch fünfzehn . Also , ihr habt die erste Runde geschafft , aber ihr seid noch keine Chunin , wir werden ein Turnier veranstalten , in einer Woche , also am 5.1. nächstes Jahr , dort werden jeweils Duelle ausgefochten , der Gewinner kommt weiter und trifft auf einen Gewinner eines anderen Duells , die genauen Konstellationen werden an dem Tag des Tuniers bekanntgegeben . " , erklärte Tsunade , wie die Chunin-Examen dieses Mal ablaufen würden . " Wir sind fünfzehn Teilnehmer das wären sieben Duelle mit einem Ninja , der nicht kämpft , dass geht nicht auf . " , sagte Sasuke laut . " Das stimmt , ich habe mir überlegt , dass wir , einmal ein Matchup eines zufälligen Zweierteams gegen eine zufällige Einzelperson haben , wenn die Einzelperson gewinnt , kommt sie weiter , wenn das Team gewinnt müssen sie untereinander ausmachen , wer weiterkommt . Das selbe machen wir in der zweiten Runde und die letzte verbliebenen drei werden dann ein Alle gegen Alle Duell ausfechten . " , beantwortete sie Sasukes Frage . " Die Duelle gehen solange , bis einer der Teilnehmer als kampfunfähig erklärt wird , oder aufgibt . Also geht mit dem Willen zu töten in diese Kämpfe , sonst habt ihr keine Chance . " , riet sie uns . Ich hob meine Hand . " Ja , Shey ? " , fragte Tsunade mich . " Ich würde mich gerne als Freiwillige für die Position gegen das Zweierteam melden , wenn das Möglich wäre . " , sagte ich laut und bestimmt . Gaara lächelte , während Tsunade die Augen aufriss . " Wirklich ? " , fragte sie mich um nochmal sicher zu gehen . Ich nickte nur bestimmt und schaute mich um . Alle Augen , bis auf die von Gaara und seinen Geschwistern waren vor Schreck und Verwunderung aufgerissen . " Wenn das dein Wunsch ist , bin ich sicher , dass keiner irgendwelche Einwände hat . " , sagte sie immernoch etwas zögerlich . " Dann ist es so , das Zweierteam wird gegen Mina Sheyna kämpfen . Das Zweierteam der ersten Runde wird ausgelost , während das Zweierteam in der zweiten Runde aus den Gewinnern des ersten und zweiten Duells besteht . Dessen Gegner wird der Gewinner des Duells Team gegen Mina sein . Irgendwelche Einwände ? " , fragte Tsunade in die Menge . Gaara meldete sich . " Wann werden wir benachrichtigt , wann wir kämpfen ? " , fragte er , ohne darauf zu warten , dass Tsunade ihn drannahm . " Die Teilnehmer des ersten Duells werden am Tag vorher benachrichtigt , genauso die Teilnehmer des letzten Matches , da es das Dreierduell sein wird . " , sagte Tsunade bestimmt . " Die restlichen Teilnehmer werden vor Beginn des ersten Kampfes informiert , wann sie kämpfen . " , fügte Tsunade hinzu . Da sich keine Hand mehr hob , um etwas nachzufragen , legte Tsunade die Hände zusammen und Verpuffte in einer Staubwolke .  
Ich stand auf und gibg auf die Tür zu . " Warum hast du dich freiwillig für den Kampf gegen das Team gemeldet ? " , kam es von hinten , offensichtlich an mich gerichtet . Ich drehte mich um und grinste in das Gesicht , des Fragenstellers . " Weil ich dann wenigstens ein Zehntel meiner Kräfte zeigen kann , selbst wenn ich gegen die beiden stärksten in diesem Raum kämpfen muss , müsste ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Hälfte meines Könnens zeigen um zu gewinnen . " , antwortete ich Naruto , der vor mir stand . Seine Augen wurden groß , ob vor Angst oder Unglauben weiß ich nicht, aber er ging einen Schritt zurück , was mich eher auf Angst tippen ließ . Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging aus der Tür hinaus .  
Ich lag auf einem Baum und wollte gerade ein wenig entspannen , als neben mir jemand zu reden begann .  
" Hier bist du , ich hab dich schon überall gesucht . " , drang Ibikis Stimme an mein Ohr . " Ja hier bin ich Ibiki , also , was willst du ? " , fragte ich etwas genervt . " Ich wollte wissen , wie es dir geht , immerhin habe ich seit einer Woche nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen ... " , antwortete Ibiki etwas verwirrt , warum ich so unfreundlich zu ihm war . " Mir geht es gut , aber ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne alleine sein , ist nichts persönliches . " , versicherte ich ihm , während ich meine Augen schloss . " Wann wirst du heim kommen ? " , fragte er wie ein besorgtes Elternteil . " Wahrscheinlich nach Mitternacht . " , sagte ich und legte meine Hände aufeinander . Ich spürte , wie Ibiki sich entfernte und konzentrierte mich nun voll auf mein Chakra . Sekunden später breiteten sich blutrote Male auf meinen Armen aus und bedeckten mein halbes Gesicht . Ich öffnete meine Augen und suchte mit meinen schwarzen Pupillen den Trainingsplatzt nach einem Baum ab , der groß genug war , für das was ich vor hatte . Als ich so einen Baum gefunden hatte , eine knapp dreißig Meter hohe Eiche , ging ich zu ihr hin , legte eine Hand auf den Stamm und schloss meine Augen . Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete schwebte die Eiche ungefähr zwanzig Meter über dem Boden . Ich lächelte in mich hinein , legte meine Hände wieder aufeinander und ließ die Eiche sinken . " Wow . " , ich wirbelte herum und ging in Kampfstellung , da ich nicht wusste , wer das gesagt hatte . " Kein Grund so zu reagieren , bin ja nur ich , Shey . " , Tsunade stand vor mir und hatte die Hände abwehrend gehoben . Ich atmete kurz durch , senkte meine Hände und schloss die Augen . " Shey , warum kann ich mich wieder daran errinnern wer du bist , wer deine Familie war und was unsere Beziehung ist ? " , fragte mich Tsunade geradeheraus . Ich lächelte , ließ meine Male verschwinden und öffnete die Augen . " Weil Toshi anscheinend deine Gedankenblockade komplett gelöst hat . " , sagte ich immernoch lächelnd . " Welche Gedankenblockade ? " , fragte mich Tsunade . " Jeder in Konoha kann sich nicht an mich errinnern , auch nicht an die Verheiratung meines Vaters mit meiner Mutter , ich hatte nämlich , kurz nachdem die Uchiha versucht hatten , meinen Klan auszulöschen , eine großflächige Gedankenblockade angelegt , mithilfe von Toshi , diese hat er jetzt bei dir gelöst . " , erklärte ich ihr .


	32. Shingaki

" Wieso hast du das getan ? " , fragte Tsunade mich . " Naja , die Uchiha hätten irgendwelche Gerüchte über mich verbreitet , damit sie eine Rechtfertigung haben , mich zu töten , also dachte ich mir , besser eure Erinnerungen löschen , beziehungsweise blockieren , dann kann auch niemand meine Tötung rechtfertigen . " , antwortete ich ihr . " Aber warum hast du jetzt meine Gedankenblockade gelöst ? " , fragte Tsunade weiter . " Naja , ich wollte nicht , dass sie bricht , wenn du mit mir redest , weil sonst wären alle Erinnerungen auf einmal zurückgekommen , und so wurde die Gedankenblockade langsam gelöst und du konntest dich ganz langsam wieder an mich und meine Familie erinnern . " , erklärte ich weiter . Tsunade senkte den Kopf . " Shey , sind wirklich alle Tot ? " , fragte sie mich mit gebrochener Stimme . " Ja , aber das ist nicht so schlimm ,denn sie werden immer in unseren Herzen weiterleben . " , versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern . Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte mich schwach an . " Aber das alles ist lange her . Da sich eh keiner daran erinnert und ich darüber hinweg bin , ist es , zumindest für mich , so , als ob das nie passiert ist . " , erklärte ich ihr . " Deswegen würde ich dich bitten , dein Wissen für dich zu behalten , solange die Gedankenblockade über Konoha liegt . " , bat ich sie weiter . " Wann willst du sie lösen ? " , fragte Tsunade mich vorsuchtig . " Wahrscheinlich nach dem Tunier , wenn ich ein wenig Zeit habe . " , antwortete ich ihr , während ich meine Hände zusammenlegte und mein Seiningan aktivierte . " Shey ? " , fragte Tsunade etwas verängstigt . Ich durchsuchte mein interdimensionales Lager , griff in die Luft und hatte eine kleine Schatulle in der Hand . " Keine Sorge Tsuna , ich hab nur deine Kette geholt , damit du sie wieder anziehen kannst . " , sagte ich , während ich ihr die schwarze Schatulle gab . Tsunade öffnete sie und nahm die Kette hinaus . Die Kette hatte eine schwarze , runde Scheibe als Anhänger , auf der ein weißes Auge eingraviert war . Tsunade schaute sich die Kette genau an und bekam große Augen . " Du hast sie wirklich gefunden ? " , fragte Tsunade mich freudig . " Natürlich , ich habe dir versprochen , dass du sie irgendwann bekommst , und ich halte meine Versprechen . " , sagte ich ihr , während ich meine Hand an den Baumstamm legte . " Kaya hätte es so gewollt . " , sagte ich . Tsunade schaute mich ein wenig traurig an und legte die Kette an . Ihre Stimmung stieg schlagartig . " Also , genug von den Traurigkeiten des Lebens , sag mir lieber mal , wie du den Baum eben in die Luft gehoben hast . " , fragte sie freundlich .

 _ **Hatte sie schon immer so Stimmungsschwankungen ?**_

 _Ich glaube schon ..._

" Das war Shingake , eine Möglichkeit Chakra in einen Gegenstand fließen zu lassen und diesen dann mithilfe des Chakras zu kontrollieren , es ist noch nicht ganz perfekt , weil es immernoch eine riesige Menge Chakra verbraucht . Ich schaffe es nur , wenn ich das Fluch-Mal von Orochimaru aktiviere , da sonst meine Chakrareserven nicht ausreichen würden ... " , gab ich zu . " Aha ... Du kennst Orochimaru ? " , Tsunade riss die Augen auf . " Ja , ich kenne ihn , er ist der Grund warum ich so stark bin . " , ich senkte den Kopf , als die Erinnerungen mir Tränen in die Augen trieben . " Was hat er gemacht ? " , fragte Tsunade mit ruhiger Stimme .

 _ **Du musst ihr das nicht erzählen .**_

 _Doch , muss ich , sonst denkt sie , dass ich ihr etwas verheimliche ._

" Ich war sein liebstes Experiment , ich musste alle möglichen Jutsukombinationen lernen und alle möglichen Pillen nehmen , nur damit er irgendwann meinen Körper übernehmen kann . " , erzählte ich ihr . Tsunade riss die Augen auf und nahm die Hände vor den Mund . " Heißt das , dass er immernoch hinter dir her ist ? " , fragte sie mich etwas ängstlich . " Keine Sorge , der ist hinter niemandem her , weil er tot ist . " , sagte ich gleichgültig . Tsunades Augen wurden noch größer . Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm mir ein paar Foodpills aus meiner Tasche . " Wie hast du das geschafft ? Noch nicht mal Jiraya und ich zusammen konnten ihn besiegen . " , naja , einerseits habe ich das Fluchmal , andererseits bin ich stärker als ihr drei es zusammen gewesen wärt . Er hat bei mir ein wenig übertrieben . " , sagte ich , während ich die Foodpills aß . " Aber , wenn du das Fluchmal hast , bedeutet es doch , dass sein Chakra in die weiterlebt . " , stellte Tsunade fest . " Das wäre so , wenn ich nicht sein Fluch-Mal entfernt und mein eigenes Fluch-Mal kreiert hätte . " , sagte ich , während Tsunade immer größere Augen bekam . " Wie hast du das geschafft ? " , fragte sie . " Naja , ich habe das Fluch-Mal komplett die Kontrolle übernehmen lassen und habe dann nahezu mein komplettes Chakra stehlen lassen , dadurch wurde Orochimarus Chakra komplett aus meinem Körper geholt und ich konnte mir mein eigenes Fluch-Mal geben . Es ist eigentlich nur eine Version von Orochimarus Fluch-Mal , die statt seinem Chakra mein Chakra benutzt . " , erklärte ich ihr . Tsunade sah mich mit großen Augen an . " Und warum hast du niemandem etwas davon gesagt ? " , fragte Tsunade mich verwirrt . " Weil ich nicht will , dass es rauskommt , dass ich bei ihm war , wenn auch nur kurz . " , gestand ich , während ich aufstand . " Kann ich verstehen ... " , murmelte Tsunade . " Was ist da eigentlich mit dir und Sakura ? " , fragte Tsunade mich . Ich steckte meine Hände in die Taschen und drehte mich um . " Nichts besonderes , sie hat gefragt , ob ich ihr helfen kann stärker zu werden , damit sie bei Sasuke Eindruck schinden kann , also hab ich ihr Rin vorgestellt . " , sagte ich , während ich in Richtung Wald losging . " Wo gehst du hin ? " , fragte Tsunade mich , hinter mir hergehend . " Ich gehe aus diesem Dorf raus , in den Wald um dort ein wenig Ruhe zu finden . " , sagte ich , während ich ihr nicht sagte , dass ich mein Shingaki noch weiter trainieren wollte , damit ich nicht mehr so viel Chakra verbrauchen müsste um es zu benutzen . " Wie lang bleibst du weg ? " , fragte Tsunade mich verwirrt . " Ich bin zu dem Tunier wieder da , keine Sorge . " , sagte ich und sprang in den Wald hinein . Ich sprang über die Mauer und lief noch ubgefähr drei Kilometer weiter , bis ich mir einen hohen Baum raussuchte , auf den ich mich konzentrieren wollte . Ich konzentrierte mich und ließ mein Fluch-Mal wieder sich ausbreiten .


	33. Tunier

Ich saß auf dem Baum , den ich in den letzten Tagen so oft bewegt hatte , dass seine Blätter abgefallen waren . Ich bereitete mich darauf vor zu kämpfen , heute fing das Tunier an . Ich nahm mir ein paar Foodpills aus meinem interdimensionalen Lager , legte meine Kurzschwerter an , schob mir noch ein paar versteckte Dolche in die Ärmel und stand auf .

 _ **Dein Match wurde vorverschoben ...**_

 _Wann bin ich dran ?_

 _ **In zwei Minuten ist deine Zeit abgelaufen um dich zu melden .**_

 _Achso , dann ist ja gut ._

Ich legte meine Hände zusammen , konzentriete mich ein wenig und teleportierte mich in die Mitte der Arena .  
Die Zuschauer rissen die Augen auf , der Boden der Arena war mit blutroten Ornamenten überzogen , in der Luft wirbelten schwarze Rosen umher , es roch nach Blut und ich stand in der Mitte und drehte mich verspielt im Kreis .

 _ **Das ist sau schön geworden ...**_

 _Danke Rao , aber ich hätte vielleicht den Blutgeruch weglassen können ..._

 _ **Aber das ist doch die Kirsche auf der Sahne !**_

Ich lachte auf , blieb stehen und blickte in die Gesichter des Publikums . Ich lmmusste grinsen , bei dem Anblick ihrer erschrockenen Gesichter . Ich ließ die Ornamente und die Rosen verschwinden und drehte mich zu meinen Gegnern . Vor mir standen Kankuro und ein blondes Mädchen aus Konoha . Ich lächelte und zog einen meiner Dolche , während ich in meiner anderen Hand ein paar Chakrakugeln bildete . Kankuro nahm seine Puppe , Crow , von seinem Rücken , während das blonde Mädchen ein Kunai zog und sich defensiv vor Kankuro stellte . Ich lächelte , schloss meine Augen und aktivierte mein Byakugan .  
Als ich meine Augen öffnete hörte man , wie viele der Zuschauer scharf die Luft einsogen . Ein Mädchen , mit schwarzen langen Haaren und den weißen Augen der Hyuuga fing an irgendwas zu schreien , von wegen , dass ich keine Hyuuga sei , aber das war mir erstmal egal .  
" Ihr könnt beginnen ! " , kam es von einem Ninja , der viel älter war , als ich , während dieser aus dem Weg sprang .  
Ich ließ die Chakrakugeln sich zu Chakraspeeren umformen und ließ diese um meine freie Hand rotieren . Kankuros Partnerin schaute mich verängstigt an , während Kankuro seine Puppe auspackte und sie neben das blonde Mädchen dirigierte . Ich lächelte nur amüsiert , machte einen Schritt nach vorne , schlug das Kunai , das nach mir geworfen wurde , zur Seite , ging einen weiteren Schritt , schlug dem blonden Mädchen das Kunai aus der Hand , ging einen Schritt weiter , fuhr ihr mit meinem Dolch über einen Arm , ging einen weiteren Schritt , ließ Kankuros Puppe an mir vorbeifliegen und zerschlug die Chakrafäden , die ihn mit der Puppe verbanden , und stand schließlich vor Kankuro . Ich lächelte , richtete meine Chakraspeere auf ihn und hielt dem Mädchen meinen Dolch an den Hals . Ich lachte los . " Ich gewinne ! " , schrie ich durch die Arena . Der Ninja von vorhin trat neben mich . " Sieger ; Mina Sheyna ! " , rief er aus . Ich ließ meine Speere verschwinden , steckte meinen Dolch weg und ging zu dem Mädchen aus Konoha . Ich hielt ihr die Hand hin , um ihr beim aufstehen zu helfen . Sie griff zu und ich zog sie hoch . Ich ließ sie allerdings nicht los , sondern legte meine andere Hand über den Schnitt den ich ihr zugefügt hatte und ließ ihn zuwachsen . Sie starrte mich an , nachdem ihr Arm komplett verheilt war und wusste nicht , was sie sagen sollte . " Gern geschehen . " , murmelte ich , während ich meine Hände aufeinander legte und mich wieder in den Wald teleportierte . Ich stellte einen Gedankenlink zu Gaara her und legte mich auf einen Ast . ' Hi , Mina . ' , kam es von Gaara . ' Hi , Gaara , wer kämpft denn gerade ? ' , fragte ich , während ich mir ein paar Foodpills aus meiner Tasche nahm . ' Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt gegen Sasuke kämpfen sollen , aber der ist noch nicht aufgetaucht , deswegen wurde mein Match nach hinten verlegt und jetzt kämpft Temari gegen einen Konoha-Ninja . ' , beschrieb Gaara die momentane Situation . Und so unterhielt ich mich mit Gaara , während Temari gewann , Naruto weiterkam , Sakura ihren Gegner haushoch besiegte , das Hyuuga-Mädchen einen anderen Hyuuga besiegte und ein Ninja aus den Wolken gegen einen pummeligen Konoha-Ninja gewann .  
' Ok , so langsam sollte Sasuke aber da sein . ' , dachte Gaara . ' Der wird schon auftauchen , er wird sich nicht die Chance entgehen lassen , gegen das Monster zu kämpfen . ' , sagte ich zu Gaara , während ich aufstand und meine Hände zusammenlegte . Ich kappte den Gedankenlink und teleportierte mich still und heimlich neben Gaara . Ich legte einen Arm um Gaaras Schultern , da er sehr angespannt wirkte . Er blickte zur Seite und lächelte mich an . " Sasuke ist da . " , sagte ich , als eine Rauchwolke in der Mitte der Arena auftauchte . " Mach ihn fertig . " , sagte ich und umarmte ihn , bevor er nach unten in die Arena sprang . Ich lehnte mich an das Geländer und wartete , bis der kontrollierende Ninja den Kampf eröffnete . Gaara verschwendete keine Zeit , sondern ging gleich in seine Tailed-Beast-Cloak und beschwor Shukakus Speer . Ich stellte unseren Gedankenlink wieder her , lehnte mich an die Wand und schloss die Augen . ' Warum ? ' , kam es von Gaara durch unseren Gedankenlink , während er , mithilfe von seinem Sand , mit Sasuke Katz und Maus spielte . ' Einfach so , damit ich mit dir reden kann . ' , entgegnete ich ihm . ' Aha . ' , kam es zurück . Gaara wurde langsam langweilig . Er nahm seinen Speer und schleuderte ihn nach Sasuke . Der Speer traf Sasuke nicht voll , er schnitt ihm nur den linken Oberarm auf . ' Spiel nicht mit ihm , wir werden noch gegeneinander kämpfen müssen . Da brauchst du etwas Chakra . ' , errinerte ich Gaara daran , dass es wahrscheinlich ist , dass wir beide gegeneinander kämpfen . ' Ist ja gut . ' , ich konnte mir Gaaras grinsen vorstellen , als er den Sand in seiner Hand verdichtete und Chakra dazufließen ließ . Man konnte die Spannung spüren , als Sasuke sich mit einer riesigen rotiernden Sandkugel konfrontiert sah . " Ich gebe auf ! " , schrie er durch die Halle . ' Scheiße , ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten . ' , murmelte Gaara in Gedanken . Ich öffnete die Augen und sah , dass das Sandrasengan von Gaara bereits auf Sasuke zuflog . Ich stöhnte auf , sprang zwischen Sasuke und die Sandkugel und streckte meine Hand aus . Als meine Hand mit Gaaras Jutsu in Verbindung kam , teleportierte ich es in eine Eiswüste , in der niemand wohnte .


	34. Wut

Ich ließ meine Hand sinken und drehte mich zu Sasuke um . " Du bist zu langsam . " , sagte ich nur , drehte mich wieder um und sprang zurück auf die Zuschauerplattform . ' Danke , dass du mir geholfen hast , Mina . ' , kam es von Gaara durch den Gedankenlink . ' Kein Ding , ich weiß , dass du das auch geschafft hättest , wenn du deine ultimative Verteidigung benutzt und dich vor Sasuke gestellt hättest , aber ich wollte bei Tsunade ein bisschen Eindruck schinden . ' , antwortete ich ihm .  
" Okay , die erste Runde ist zu Ende , die Gewinner versammeln sich bitte in der Arena , die Verlierer können noch weiter zuschauen . " , hallte Tsunades Stimme durch die Arena . Ich sprang hinunter , neben Gaara , und wartete . Als alle sieben , die übrig geblieben waren , neben uns standen , stellte Tsunade sich vor uns . Es waren noch Gaara , Temari , Naruto , das Hyuuga-Mädchen Hinata , Sakura , ein Ninja aus den Wolken und ich im Tunier . " Also ; ihr kennt das Prozedere bereits , es wird jetzt erst ausgelost , welche beiden gegen Mina kämpfen , danach werden die beiden übrogen Einzelduelle ausgelost . " , sagte sie während sie sich umdrehte und auf eine Tafel schaute , auf der sich sechs Räder drehten . Mein Name stand schon rechts , ganz oben . Jeder starrte gespannt auf die Räder , während ich belustigt in die Gesichter meiner Gegner blickte , die sich vor Angst weiteten . Hinata wurde noch blasser als sie es ohnehin schon war und Naruto fiel die Kinnlade runter . Am Ende war die Konstellation : Ich gegen Hinata und Naruto ; Sakura gegen den Wolkenninja und Gaara gegen Temari .  
" Das erste Match findet in einer Stunde statt , also seid pünktlich da . " , sagte sie , wobei sie mich warnend ansah . Ich grinste sie nur an und drehte mich um . Gaara drehte sich nach mir um und kam mir hinterher . Ich ging zielstrebig zu Ichirakus Ramen und setzte mich an seine Theke . Gaara setzte sich neben mich . " Hi , ihr beiden , was hättet ihr beiden gerne ? " , fragte Ichiraku uns nach unseren Bestellungen . " Das Tagesspezial bitte . " , antwortete ich . " Für mich bitte auch . " , setzte Gaara hinzu . " Ok , also zweimal das Tagesspezial . Kommt sofort . " , sagte er , während er in einer Schublade rumkramte . " Also , es wird darauf hinauslaufen , dass Du , Sakura und ich gegeneinander kämpfen werden . Unterschätze Sakura nur nicht , sie hat inzwischen Rin als Partnerin . " , riet ich Gaara . " Ich wäre mir nicht so sicher , dass wir drei es schaffen , immerhin kennt Temari meinen Kampfstil ziemlich gut und du kämpfst gegen ein Team , dass , auch wenn sie noch nie zusammen gekämpft haben , sehr eingespielt ist und alles für den anderen tun würde . Sakura ist die einzige , wo ich relativ sicher bin , dass sie es weiterschafft , weil ihr Gegner relativ wenig kann . " , entgegnete Gaara mir . " Du bist zu pessimistisch Gaara , wir schaffen das schon . " , sagte ich . " Zweimal Ichirakus Tagesspezial . Guten Appetit ! " , Ichiraku stellte uns jeweils eine große, dampfende Schüssel Ramen vor die Nase . Wir griffen beide zu , wobei Gaara plötzlich inne hielt . Er aktivierte unseren Gedankenlink und aß weiter . ' Warum isst du eigentlich , es ist kein Todestag und auch kein Geburtstag ... ' , fragte er etwas verwirrt . ' Doch , heute ist Ryos Geburtstag . ' , klärte ich ihn auf . Ich aß und genoss das Gefühl von realem Essen in meinem Mund . Gaara deaktivierte den Gedankenlink , während auch er weiteraß .  
" Danke Ichiraku , das hat sehr gut geschmeckt . " , sagte ich lächelnd , während ich Gaara beim Essen zusah . " Danke , ich wusste , dass das Sheynamädchen nicht nur böse sein kann . " , entgenete mir Ichiraku , ich horchte auf . " Ich war noch nie zu irgendjemandem aus diesem Dorf böse . Wer erzählt denn bitte so etwas ? " , fragte ich ihn etwas zu kühl . " Ganz ruhig Mina . Es war sehr lecker Ichiraku , danke . Komm , Mina , wir gehen jetzt besser . " , sagte Gaara , bevor er mich auf die Straße zog . Er sah auf seine Uhr , nahm meine Hand und zog mich aus Konoha hinaus in den Wald , auf eine kleine Lichtung . Er ließ seinen Sand ein paar Felsen auf die Lichtung stellen . Er sprang zur Seite und ließ mich alleine . Ich ließ meiner Wut freien Lauf und zerstörte innerhalb eine Bruchteils einer Sekunde alle Felsen , die auf der Lichtung lagen .  
Ich atmete kurz aus und schloss die Augen . " Woher wusstest du , dass ich kurz vor einem Wutausbruch war ? " , fragte ich Gaara , der am Rand der Lichtung an einem Baum lehnte . " Du wurdest viel zu schnell wütend . " , sagte er schulterzuckend . " Danke . " , sagte ich , während ich merkte , dass ich viel entspannter war , als vor ein paar Minuten noch . Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und umarmte ihn . " Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch ? " , fragte ich flüsternd . " Ungefähr sieben Minuten . " , antwortete er mir genauso leise . Er löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und sah mich fragend an . " Was hast du vor ? " , fragte er . " Das wirst du schon sehen . Du solltest schonmal gehen . " , sagte ich lächelnd . Er schaute mich weiter fragend an , beschloss aber , sich überraschen zu lassen und sprang in Richtung Konoha davon .

 _ **Was willst du tun ?**_

 _Erklär ich dir gleich , kannst du_ _schnell mal Toshi fragen , ob er bei den anderen die Gedankenblockade lösen könnte ?_

 _ **Ja , Moment ...**_

 _ **Er sagt , dass er es in fünf Minuten schaffen könnte .**_

 _Dann soll er es machen . Aber am besten so , dass die Leute erst noch einen Reminder brauchen ._

 _ **Ok , ich sags ihm**_.

 _Sag ihm auch noch 'Danke' von mir ._

Ich setzte mich auf die Lichtung , schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte Chakra in meine Hände . Ich ließ einen großen Chakrabildschirm entstehen , auf dem ich , während der Zeit , in der ich wartete , ein paar Menschem rumlaufen ließ .

 _ **Also Toshi ist fertig ... Willst du das wirklich machen ?**_

 _Ja , ich will , denn dann sehen die Menschen vielleicht nicht mehr als eine Bedrohung . Keine Sorge , ich werde nichts von dir oder Ryo erzählen ._

 _ **Ok , mach was du willst .**_

 _Danke ._

Ich legte meine Hände zusammen und ließ den Bildschirm noch größer werden . Ich konzentrierte mich kurz und teleportierte ihn in die Arena .


	35. Vergangenheit

Ich selbst stand auf einer der Überdachungen der Zuschauerränge , als die riesige Rauchwolke sich verzog und den Bildschirm freigab . Ich setzte mich hin und schloss die Augen .  
Eine dunkle Stimme schallte durch die Arena .  
" Vor vierzehn Jahren wurde ein Abkommen getroffen , zwischen Konoha und Sunagakure . Die damaligen Kage schlossen Frieden und um diesen Frieden zu besiegeln wurde ein Hyuuga nach Sunagakure geschickt um mit einer Frau des damals größten Clans Sunas , den Sheyna , zu heiraten . Dieser Hyuuga war niemand anderer als Koru Hyuuga . Er wurde mit Kaya Sheyna verheiratet und wurde Vater einer Tochter . Alledings wurde er , bevor diese Tochter geboren wurde , wie der gesamte Clan , von den Uchiha abgeschlachtet . Die einzige Überlebende war Kaya Sheyna , sie war hochschwanger , schaffte es aber trotzdem zu fliehen . Sie zog von da an immer umher , immer in Angst , dass die Uchiha sie doch noch finden . Als sie dann ihre Tochter gebar , blieb sie für längere Zeit , unter falschem Namen in Kirigakure . Ihre Tochter nannte sie Mina und brachte ihr alles bei , was sie wusste . Als Mina sieben war , sie waren gerade in der Nähe von Sunagakure , wurden sie von einer Gruppe Uchihas angegriffen . Kaya wurde getötet , als sie ihre Tochter in Sicherheit brachte . Die Uchiha fanden Mina nicht , obwohl sie sie mit allen Mitteln suchten . Mina beerdigte ihre Mutter und zog los um stärker zu werden , damit sie nie mehr zusehen muss , wie jemand , der ihr am Herzen liegt , getötet wird . Später , Mina war zehn Jahre alt , kam sie ein letztes Mal zu dem Grab ihrer Mutter und bestattete sie mit Ehren , an einem Ort , den niemand ohne ihre Zustimmung finden wird . Seit sie ihre Mutter verlor , hatte sie trainiert . Im Alter von zehn Jahren ging sie nach Sunagakure und wollte sich dort ein neues Leben aufbauen . Sie wurde allerdings von den Bürgern Sunas gehasst , da sie sich mit Sabaku no Gaara angefreundet hatte . Deswegen zog sie los und kam hier her , um Frieden mit den Uchiha zu schließen und die Familie ihres Vaters kennen zu lernen . Im Alter von zwölf Jahren ist sie schon so gut , dass sie alleine die Chunin-Examen übersteht und sich locker gegen zwei Gegner behauptet . " , ich sprang in die Arena , legte meine Hand auf den Bildschirm , der während der gesamten Ansprache , passende Bilder gezeigt hatte , und ließ das Chakra wieder in meine Hand fließen . Ich schaute mich um und blickte in sprachlose Gesichter .

 _Toshi hat es anscheinend geschafft ._

Erst vereinzelt , dann immer mehr und stärker kam Applaus von den Zuschauern . Gaara nickte mir einfach nur zu , während Temari zu Tränen gerührt war und Kankuro sein Gesicht verbarg .

Der Applaus verstummte langsam , als Tsunade im die Arena trat . " Ok , danke für die Aufklärung , aber jetzt wird gekämpft . " , sagte sie , während sie Naruto und Hinata zu sich winkte . Ich lächelte , als ich sah , wie Hinata Naruto anstarrte . " Ok , hiermit ist die zweite Runde eröffnet . " , rief Tsunade aus und sprang an den Rand der Arena . Ich schloss meine Augen und aktivierte mein Byakugan . Och wartete erst gar nicht darauf , dass ich angegriffen wurde , sondern ließ etwas Chakra in meine Hände fließen , formte daraus ein Schwert und öffnete meine Augen . Hinatas Augen wurden groß , während Narutos vor Wut immer kleiner wurden . Ich sprintete vor und schlug nach Hinata . Diese hatte allerdings damit gerechnet , dass ich angriff und konnte ausweichen .

 _ **Du musst aufpassen , Naruto kann Kurama nicht mehr lange unterdrücken .**_

 _Ok , aber ich glaube , dass ich echt gerne mal gegen Kurama kämpfen würde ._

 _ **Übertreib es nicht .**_

Ich lächelte vor mich hin , holte aus , täuschte einen Schlag auf Naruto an , zog im letzten Moment zurück und schlug nach Hinata . Diesmal konnte sie nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und ich Schnitt ihr den Arm auf . Hinata schrie auf und ging in die Knie . Ich holte aus und schlug ihr mit der Faust in die Schläfe , so , dass sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufschlug . Naruto starrte ihren leblosen Körper an und seine Pupillen wurden rot . " Hallo Kurama . " , murmelte ich , während ich eines meiner Augen schloss und in diesem mein Seiningan aktivierte . Aus Narutos Körper quoll dunkelrotes Chakra und formte eine Hülle um seinen Körper mit drei fuchsähnlichen Schwänzen . " Wir müssen ihr helfen ! " , hörte ich Kakashi schreien . " Nein , wir werden nicht eingreifen ! " , schrie Tsunade zurück . Ich lächelte , wandte mich wieder Naruto bzw . Kurama zu und zog meine zwei Kurzschwerter aus meinem interdimensionalen Speicher . Naruto hatte inzwischen schon fünf Chakraschwänze , während immer mehr Leute unruhig wurden . Ich fasste meine Schwerter fester , sprintete auf Kurama zu und schlug zu . Narutos Körper konnte gerade so ausweichen , aber mein Schwert traf trotzdem . Einer der Chakraschwänze schlug auf dem Boden auf , während Naruto vor Schmerzen brüllte . Ich schlug immer wieder auf Naruto ein , bis er nur noch einen Chakraschwanz hatte . Kurama wurde immer wütender und versuchte eine Tailed Beast Bombe zu schießen , allerdings wurde sie eher zu einem Bömbchen , da Kurama nicht genug Chakra bereitstellen konnte . Trotzdem schoss Kurama sie . Ich nahm eines meiner Schwerter nach vorne und bereitete mich auf den Aufprall vor . Als die golfballgroße Kugel auf mein Kurzschwert traf wurde ich nach hinten gedrückt . Ich blieb stehen und versuchte die Bombe nich noch näher an mich heran zu lassen . Kurama verzog Narutos Mund zu einem lächeln und ließ die Tailed Beast Bombe explodieren . Die Wucht der Explosion schleuderte mich nach hinten , wobei ich kurz die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verlor und mich ein paar mal drehte . Als ich meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte , sah ich , dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte meinen Aufprall mit den Füßen abzufangen . Stattdessen riss ich meine Arme hoch und schaute auf die Wand der Arena , die immer näher kam .


	36. Sakuras Summoning

Es krachte , als ich gegen die Wand flog . Ich konnte mich beherrschen , nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien , aber ich sagte erst mal nichts , sondern wartete , dass die Staubwolke sich legte .  
" Wir haben einen Gewinner ! " , höhrte ich nur von dem Boden der Arena rufen .

 _Wollen die mich verarschen ?_

Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen und landete lautlos . Ich nahm ein Chakrasiegel aus meinem interdimensionalen Speicher und stand blitzschnell hinter Kurama beziehungsweise Narutos Körper . Ich legte ihm das Stück Papier auf den Kopf und schaute wütend in Tsunades erschrockene Augen . " Beende niemals einen Kampf , wenn du nicht beide Körper siehst . " , zischte ich und schaute auf den mittlerweile umgefallenen Naruto . Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Kopf und er schlug die Augen auf . " Was ist passiert ? " , fragte er verwirrt . " Woran erinnerst du dich ? " , fragte Tsunade verwirrt . " Daran , dass Mina Hinata getötet hat und dann ist alles schwarz . " , sagte Naruto relativ gefasst . " Hinata ist nicht tot , komm mit . " , ich bedeutete ihm mir hinterher zu kommen . Ich kniete mich neben Hinata und legte ihr auch eine Hand auf die Stirn . Sie schlug blitzartig die Augen auf und schaute sich um . Naruto fiel ihr um den Hals . " Was ist denn los ? " , fragte sie mit hochrotem Kopf . " Ich dachte , du seist tot ! Ich wüsste nicht , was ich ohne dich machen würde . " , murmelte Naruto in ihre Haare hinein . Hinatas Kopf wurde noch roter . " Wir haben einen Gewinner . " , rief Tsunade währendessen zum zweiten Mal . Wir drei schauten auf sie . " Mina Sheyna ! " , rief sie aus und wollte meinen Arm ergreifen um ihn in die Luf zu heben . Ich zog meinen Arm ruckartig aus ihrer Hand , stand auf und sprang neben Gaara . " Komm runter , du bist zu wütend . " , murmelte er , während er seine Armschützer überprüfte . " Mach sie schnell fertig , bitte . " , bat ich ihn und legte meine Arme auf das Geländer und ließ meinen Kopf auf sie fallen . " Ok , mach ich . " , sagte Gaara , während er nach unten sprang . " Danke " , murmelte ich ihm hinterher . Ich war mir sicher , dass er es noch gehört hatte , denn als er sich zu Tsunade war seine Miene ein wenig freundlicher als normalerweise .  
Gaaras Kampf gegen seine Schwester war in wenigen Sekunden vorbei . Gaara hatte mit einem Sandspeer durch Temaris Fächer gestochen und ihren rechten Arm getroffen . Sie gab auf , noch bevor Gaara eine weitere Attacke starten konnte . Gaara sprang sofort wieder zu mir und stellte sich neben mich . " Das war schön . " , sagte ich , während Temari sich neben uns stellte . " Mina , kannst du mal nach meinem Arm schauen ? " , fragte sie mich . Ich schaute sie mit meinen Augen an , das Eine Weiß , das Andere schwarz . Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Arm und konzentrierte mich kurz . Gaara hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet , Temaris Oberarmknochen war komplett durchtrennt . Ich brauchte fast eine halbe Minute um ihren Arm komplett zu heilen . " Danke . " , bedankte sich Temari , als ihr Arm wieder verheilt war .  
Sakura gegen den Wolkenninja war der letzte Kampf in der zweiten Runde . Sakura stand schon unten in der Arena und wartete , darauf , dass der Wolkenninja endlich erschien . Ich lehnte mich , neben Gaara , wieder auf das Geländer und deaktivierte meine visuellen Kräfte . Temari stellte sich neben mich . " Wie bist du eigentlich vorhin so schnell hinter Naruto gekommen , man hat nicht mal gesehen , dass du dich bewegst . " , fragte Temari , während Sakuras Gegner in der Arena auftauchte . " Naja , ich kann mich auch ohne Raos Unterstützung schnell bewegen . " , sagte ich ihr . Sie wusste , dass ich Rao in mir versiegelt hatte , eine der drei Personen , die es wussten . Nur Gaara und Toshi wussten auch noch von Raos Existenz . Temari nickte und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Kämpfer , denen Tsunade gerade das Zeichen gab , den Kampf zu beginnen . Sakura lächelte zu mir hoch , legte ihre linke Hand auf den Boden und schloss die Augen . Ihr Gegner , ein relativ großer , muskulöser Typ , nahm das , auf seinem Rücken hängende , Breitschwert und stürzte sich auf Sakura . Ich lächelte, als , kurz bevor Sakura getroffen worden wäre , eine riesige Rauchwolke explosionsartig entstand und sie und ihren Angreifer verschlung . Man hörte ein dunkles , drohendes Knurren , gefolgt von einem markerschütternden Schrei . Der Rauch verzog sich langsam und ein Drache , halb so groß , wie die Arena kam zu Vorschein . Sakura stand neben Rin und schaute auf den Wolkenninja , der zwischen dem Boden der Arena und Rins vorderen Pranke kaum noch Platz zum Atmen hatte . Die Zuschauer , allen voran Tsunade , rissen schockiert die Augen auf . " Ich gebe auf ! " , schrie Sakuras Gegner , während er verzweifelt versuchte sich aus Rins Griff zu befreien . Sakura blickte auf Tsunade , während Rin sich kein Stück bewegte . Tsunade starrte immernoch Rin an , ohne auch nur ein einziges Zeichen , dass sie gehört hatte , was der Wolkenninja gerufen hatte . " Tsuna , noch am Leben oder bist du versteinert ? " , fragte Rin mit ihrer dunklen Stimme . Tsunade zuckte zusammen , und schaute , sich schämend , auf den Boden . " Wir haben einen Sieger . Sakura Haruno ! " , rief sie , als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte . Die Zuschauer applaudierten zögerlich , während Sakura zu uns auf den Balkon sprang . " Schöner Auftritt . " , lobte ich sie . " Danke . " , gab sie zurück . Sie wirkte angespannt . Sie wusste , was es bedeutete gegen mich und Gaara zu kämpfen , sie würde mit allen Tricks kämpfen müssen , wenn sie überhaupt eine Chance haben wollte zu gewinnen . " Die zweite Runde ist vorbei , das nächste und finale Match wird in einer Stunde stattfinden . Es kämpfen : Haruno Sakura gegen Sabaku no Gaara gegen Sheyna Mina . " , rief Tsunade aus . Das Publikum jubelte , der Kampf versprach lang und gut zu werden . Ich richtete mich auf und sprang nach unten an eine Wand der Arena . Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz , mit dem Rücken zur Wand , auf den Boden und schloss die Augen . Ich spürte , wie Gaara sich an die mir gegenüberliegende Wand setzte , mit dem Rücken zur Wand , im Schneidersitz . Sakura stand immernoch auf dem Balkon und starrte in die Luft .  
Ich entschied mich dafür , alles auszublenden und mich einfach zu konzentrieren . Während der nächsten Stunde überlegte ich , welche Sachen ich noch aus meinem interdimensionalen Speicher holen will und konzentrierte mich weiter .


	37. Rao gegen Rin gegen Shukaku

Als die Stunde fast vorbei war , machte ich meine Augen auf . In meinem rechten Auge hatte ich das Seiningan und in meinem linken das Byakugan . Ich nahm meine Kurzschwerter und legte sie zurück in meinen Speicher , während ich zwei Dolche , zwei Armschützer und ein paar Shuriken herausnahm . Sakura richtete sich auf und sprang nach unten in die Mitte der Arena . Gaara stand auch so langsam auf , während Shukakus Pupillen in seinen Augen aufblitzten . Gaara schlenderte auf Tsunade und Sakura zu , während schon ein wenig Chakra von Shukaku aus seinem Körper kam . Ich richtete mich auf und legte meine Armschützer an , die Shuriken steckte ich in eine meiner Taschen . Meine Dolche behielt ich in der Hand , während ich zu den dreien sah . Alle drei warteten darauf , dass ich komme . Ich schloss die Augen und blitzschnell stand ich neben Sakura . " Worauf warten wir ? " , fragte ich belustigt . Sakura und Tsunade schreckten auf , während Gaara sich gerade noch beherrschen konnte , nicht aufzuschrecken . " Ämm , auf niemanden mehr , also , die drei Finalisten sind zusammengekommen . Sabaku no Gaara aus Sunagakure , Sakura Haruno und Mina Sheyna , beide aus Konohagakure . ", rief Tsunade aus . Alle Blicke waren jetzt auf uns gerichtet . " Geht auf eure Plätze . " , wies sie uns an . Wir gingen so auseinander , dass wir ein Dreieck bildeten , mit Tsunade in der Mitte . " Lasst den Kampf beginnen ! " , rief Tsuande , während sie auf die Tribünen sprang . Ich lächelte , während Sakura Rin beschwor und Gaara in seine Cloak ging . Ich nahm meine Dolche in eine Hand , legte die freie Hand auf den Boden und schaute zu Gaara . " Du weißt , dass die Cloak nicht reicht ? " , rief ich ihm zu , während ich in einer Rauchwolke verschwand . " Was soll das ? " , kam Ryos Stimme aus der Wolke . " Kämpft er gegen uns oder mit uns ? " , fragte Rin Sakura leise . " Wir kämpfen alle gegen alle . " , flüsterte Sakura . Sie erinnerte sich daran , dass sie auch einen Gedankenlink benutzen konnten , um zu kommunizieren . Sie legte ihre Hände zusammen und schloss die Augen . Ich erstellte auch einen Gedankenlink zu Ryo , während ich aus der Rauchwolke beobachtete , wie Gaaras Chakra immer stärker zu pulsieren begann und Sakura auf Rins Kopf sprang . ' Das hätte ich nie gedacht , dass Rin mal jemanden auf ihren Kopf lässt . ' , sagte Ryo durch den Gedankenlink . ' Sakura ist halt so , man muss sie einfach mögen . ' , dachte ich . Ich legte meine Hände zusammen und aktivierte mein 1000-Heilungen-Jutsu . Mein Körper wurde von den Ornamenten nahezu vollständig bedeckt . Ich lächelte , während ich auf Ryos Kopf sprang . ' Du kannst die Rauchwolke verschwinden lassen . Gaara kann uns sowieso spüren und Rin kann durch den Rauch sehen . Ich ließ etwas von meinem Chakra über meine Dolche fließen , so dass sie anfingen rötlich zu glänzen . Ryo lag auf dem Boden , ich auf seinem Kopf , Sakura , ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe mit mir , auf Rins Kopf , welche schon komplett aufgerichtet da stand und im Gegensatz zu uns , winzig , Gaara auf dem Boden . Ich atmete aus und hob meine Dolche . Gaara hatte dazugelernt , er hatte winzig kleine Speere geformt und sie in meine und Sakuras Richtung geschossen . Ich wehrte sie mühelos ab , während Rin ihren Kopf runternahm und Sakura mit einem Flügel schützte . ' Komm steh auf , lass uns das schnell beenden , aber keine Toten . " , sagte ich zu Ryo . Er richtete sich auf und hob mich auf die Höhe der Tribünen . Gaara hatte es anscheinend endlich eingesehen , dass er in der Cloak nicht viel machen konnte , und baute gerade Chakra auf , um Shukaku ganz frei zu lassen . ' Mal einen dumme Frage , warum sind wir in einem Genjutsu ? ' , fragte mich Ryo plötzlich . ' Weil ich die Reaktionen der Zuschauer wissen will , wenn Gaara und Sakura einfach umfallen . Wie hast du das eigentlich bemerkt ? ' , fragte ich ihn zurück . ' Naja , die Zuschauer bewegen sich nicht wirklich , als wären sie nur zur Dekoration da . ' , sagte Ryo , während er sich immer weiter aufheizte . ' Gut aufgepasst . ' , lobte ich ihn . Gaara war inzwischen so weit , dass er in Shukakus Chakrakörper schwebte . Ryo kühlte sich schlagartig ab und sprühte eisige Luft in die Arena . Sakura reagierte schnell , wahrscheinlich , weil Rin ihr gesagt hatte , wie sie das kontern konnte , wobei Gaara nicht so schnell war . Seine Bewegungen wurden langsam und ich sprang zu Gaara . Shukaku versuchte mich daran zu hindern , aber mein 1000-Heilungs-Jutsu heilte mich sofort wieder . Ich tippte Gaara an die Stirn und Shukaku löste sich auf und Gaara fiel auf den Boden .  
In der realen Welt fiel Gaara einfach nur um .  
Ich ging in die Knie und schaute Sakura an . ' Heiz ihnen mal richtig ein . ' , sagte ich zu Ryo . Ich fixierte Rin und griff sie immer wieder an , während sie und Sakura versuchten sich gegen mich zu verteidigen . Ryo bließ plötzlich Luft durch die Arena , die sich wie flüssige Lava anfühlte . Die Arenawände knacksten und bekamen Risse , Sakura schrie auf und hielt sich den Kopf . Der plötzlich Druckunterschied bereitete ihr anscheinend große Probleme . Sie ging zu Boden . Rin versuchte mich von ihr fern zu halten , wurde aber von Ryo daran gehindert , so dass ich Sakura an den Kopf tippen konnte . Auch sie fiel zu Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr . " Ich glaube ihr könnt gehen . " , sagte ich zu Rin und Ryo . Beide verpufften in Rauchwolken , während ich das Genjutsu auflöste .  
Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte mich um . Sakura , Gaara und ich bildeten immernoch ein Dreieck , wobei Gaara und Sakura inzwischen auf dem Boden lagen und sich nicht bewegten . Ich griff in meine Taschen , nahm zwei Shuriken heraus und sprange in die Luft . Die Shuriken begannen rot zu schimmern , als ich sie warf . Gaaras und Sakuras Blut spritze in die Höhe , als beide von den Shuriken getroffen wurden . Die Zuschauern schraken auf und blickten schockiert auf die beiden , am Boden liegenden , Shinobi . Tsunade sprang in die Arena . " Stopp ! " , schrie sie . " Wir haben eine Gewinnerin . Mina Sheyna ! " , rief sie aus . Sie nahm sich nicht mal die Zeit mir zu gratulieren , sondern kommandierte gleich die Medizin-Ninja zu sich und versuchte sich um Sakura und Gaara zu kümmern . " Mina , das muss nicht sein . " , kam es von hinter mir . " Itachi , was willst du hier ? " , fragte ich ohne mich umzudrehen . Tsunades Körperhaltung veränderte sich langsam von angespannt zu traurig . " Ich habe deinem Kampf zugeschaut . Guter Trick mit dem Genjutsu . " , lobte er mich . " Ich brauche dein Lob nicht , was getan wurde ist getan . Also verzieh dich . " , sagte ich angespannt . " Tu einfach das Richtige. " , kam es von ihm , bevor er sich entfernte .


	38. Tote Wiederbeleben

Tsunade schaute sich verzweifelt um . Als sie mich sah , wurde ihr Blick schlagartig wütend . " Wieso ?! " , schrie sie mich an . Ich seufzte , schloss die Augen und legte meine Hände zusammen . Ich konzentrierte mich darauf keinen Fehler zu machen , da dies über Sakuras und Gaaras Leben entscheiden würde .  
Als ich fertig war , öffnete ich meine Augen und sah , wie Tsunade sich erschrocken zu Sakuras Leiche umdrehte . Sie beugte sich zu ihr runter und schrak sofort wieder hoch . Sie rief zwei Medizin-Ninja zu sich , die sich sofort daran machen wollten , Sakura zu stabilisieren , doch sie setzte sich auf und war vollkommen gesund . Das selbe passierte wenige Augenblicke später mit Gaara . Ich stand auf und schlenderte , mit gesenktem Kopf , an Tsunade vorbei , zu den beiden . Bei ihnen angekommen , ging ich in die Knie . " Es tut mir Leid . " , sagte ich , ohne eine Gefühlsregung in der Stimme . Gaara bemerkte , dass ich meine Gefühle unterdrückte , um nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen , und Verband seine Gedanken mit denen von Sakura und mir . ' Es tut mir Leid , ich hätte euch fast getötet . ' , entschuldigte ich mich erneut . ' Keine Sorge , ich glaube , dass ich für uns beide spreche , wenn ich sage , dass wir dir vergeben . ' , hörte ich Sakuras Stimme in meinem Kopf . Ich stand auf und umarmte beide . Wir standen eine Weile so da , bis wir von Tsunade jäh in die reale Welt zurückgeholt wurden . " Du wirst sie nicht ohne Beweise angreifen . " , schrie sie eine Person an , die sie mit ihrem Körper verdeckte . " Ihr solltet besser gehen . " , sagte ich leise zu Sakura und Gaara . " Tsuna , lass Danzo durch , ich weiß was er will , aber er wird es nicht bekommen . " rief ich Tsunade zu , während ich meine Gedankenverbindung zu Sakura und Gaara kappte . Tsunade sah mich verwirrt an und verzog sich dann aus der Schusslinie . " An alle , dass ist kein Kampf des Tuniers , bitte räumen sie zügigst das Gelände ." , dröhnte Itachis Stimme durch die Arena . Ich nahm meine beiden Dolche in die Hand , beschwor Ayame und Kisa und ließ etwas Chakra über meine Dolche fließen . Danzo hatte das Siegel seines rechten Arms gebrochen und sein Sharingan bereits freigelegt . " Warum bist du hier Assassin des Drachen ? " , fragte er mich . " Ich glaube , das werde ich dir nicht beantworten müssen , Danzo . " , entgegnete ich ihm aggressiv . " Du stehst in einigen Bingobüchern ganz oben . " , sagte er . " Ich weiß , allerdings bin ich in keinem Bingobuch von Konoha . Als hast du keine Befugnisse mich anzugreifen . " , sagte ich ruhig . " Du stehst in meinem Buch . " , sagte er , wobei er immer wütender wurde . Ich lächelte nur und ließ meine Dolche in meinen Händen herumwirbeln . In Bruchteilen einer Sekunde holte Danzo mit seinem Schwert aus , und wollte meinen Kopf treffen . Ich blockte seinen Angriff mit meinen Dolchen und lächelte , als das Chakra meiner Dolche auf seine Hände und Arme überging . Das erste seiner fünf Sharingan am Arm schloss sich , als das Chakra einfach durch seinen Körper fiel und er sich ein wenig weg teleportierte . " Izanagi , echt jetzt ? " , fragte ich genervt . Danzo formte die Handzeichen für das Uchihatypische Justu des Feuerballs , während ich mein Seiningan in beiden Augen und mein 1000-Heilungs-Jutsu aktivierte . Ich blickte in den Feuerball , der auf mich zugeflogen kam und lächelte . Ich streckte meine Hand aus und ließ das Feuer meine Handflächen verbrennen . Danzos Augen verengten sich , als er die Male auf meinem Gesicht sah . Er formte schnell ein paar Handzeichen und warf einige Shuriken nach mir . Ich wich ihnen aus und warf meinerseits ein paar Kunai .

 _Was waren das für Handzeichen ?_

 _ **Keine Ahnung , ich habe noch nie jemanden dieses Jutsu benutzen sehen .**_

 _Aber du weißt wie es heißt ?_

 _ **Ja , es ist das Drachen-Jutsu der unsichtbaren Fäden .**_

 _Scheiße , er ist besser als ich dachte , ich kenne das Jutsu , ich selbst habe es in ein paar brenzligen Situationen angewendet ._

Ich blieb augenblicklich stehen und schloss meine Augen .

 _Rao ich brauche dein Chakra ._

 _ **Cloak oder komplette Transformation ?**_

 _Cloak sollte reichen ._

Ich spürte , wie Rao mir einen Teil seines Chakras zugängig machte . Ich öffnete meine Augen und grinste Danzo an . " War es das was du erreichen wolltest ? Dafür wirst du jetzt sterben . " , rief ich ihm zu , während meine komplett schwarzen Augen zwei lilane Kreise bekamen und schwarzes Chakra aus meinem Körper trat . Als mein kompletter Körper mit Chakra umhüllt war schnippste ich mit beiden Händen . Es entstanden kleine Chakrabälle auf meinen Fingerkuppen , die sofort in alle Richtungen wegflogen . Ich lächelte grausam als die Kugel einen Kreis um Danzo und mich bildeten . Ich hob meine Arme und lachte wie verrückt los . Ich beschwor meine Dolche und grinste Danzo herausfordernd an . Dieser nahm sein Schwert , holte aus und schlug auf mich ein , allerdings wurde jeder Schlag von einem Chakrastrahl unterbrochen , der von dem Chakraring kam und das Schwert einfach nur blockte . Danzos Augen wurden immer schmaler , während seine Schläge immer härter wurden . Ich wartete , bis er ein wenig zögerte , hob meine Dolche und hatte eine Millisekunde später seinen Kopf in den Händen . Ich grinste , da ich wusste , das er nicht die Zeit gehabt hat , um seine Unverwundbarkeit zu aktivieren . Er hatte sie nicht aktiviert , da er mich nicht für stark genug hielt , aber er hatte sich getäuscht . Die Fäden des unsichtbare-Fäden-Jutsus , durch Danzos Tod aktiviert , wurden von meinen Chakrapunkten zerstört . Ich ließ Danzos Kopf fallen und drehte mich zu seinem Körper um , der leblos auf dem Boden der Arena lag . Ich hob beiläufig meine Hand , woraufhin die Chakrakugeln ihre Ringformation aufgaben und in meine Hand flogen . Ich ließ das Chakra wieder zurück in meinen Körper fließen und ging neben Danzos Körper in die Knie .

 _ **Er hat seinen rechten Arm mit Zellen des ersten Hokage verstärkt .**_

 _Ja , ich weiß nur noch nicht , ob ich mir nur ein paar Zellen holen soll , oder auch die Sharingan , die noch nicht erloschen sind . Du kannst übrigens dein Chakra wieder haben , ich brauche es im Moment nicht mehr , es wird schon schwer genug das hier zu erklären ._

 _ **Ok , mach ich , viel Spaß .**_

Ich spürte , wie Raos Chakra langsam wieder in meinen Körper floss und atmete auf . Ich spürte wie Gaara und Tsunade auf mich zu eilten , Gaaras Chakra schien besorgt zu sein , während Tsunades Chakra vor Angst und Wut zu kochen schien .

Ich starrte auf Danzos rechten Arm und entschied mich , nur ein paar Zellen von des ersten Hokages zu nehmen und streckte meine Hand nach dem Arm aus . Plötzlich steckte Danzos linker Arm in meiner Brust . Ich war mir ziemlich sicher , dass er sogar aus meinem Rücken herausragte , mit aktivem Chidori . Ich spuckte Blut . Tsunade blieb augenblicklich stehen , während Gaara noch schneller wurde . " Danzos letzte Option , seine eigene Leiche als Köder zu benutzen . Wie armselig . " , brachte ich noch hervor , bevor ich langsam in die Knie ging und die Augen schloss .


	39. Im Reich der Toten

" Was machst du hier ? " , schrie mich eine Frau an , noch bevor ich wirklich die Augen geöffnet hatte . Sie hatte feuerrote Augen , dunkelrotes Haar , war ungefähr einen Kopf größer als ich und hatte eine Narbe am Hals , die aussah wie ein Drache . Ich starrte sie perplex an , ich konnte nicht glauben , wer vor mir stand . " Mutter ? " , fragte ich den Tränen nah . " Mina , warum bist du hier ? " , fragte sie mich noch einmal , diesmal etwas ruhiger . Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen . Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich stürzte auf meine Mutter zu . Sie nahm mich in die Arme und begann auch , leise zu schluchzen . " Ich hab dich so vermisst . " , flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr , während Tränen aus meinen Augen rannen . " Ich dich auch , aber was machst du hier ? Du bist noch nicht tot . " , murmelte meine Mutter , immer wieder vom Schluchzen unterbrochen . " Aber , Danzo hat mich doch mit seiner Leichenfalle erwischt . " , wollte ich ihr erklären . " Schau doch selbst . " , meine Mutter löste sich aus meiner Umarmung , legte eine Hand auf den Boden und setzte sich neben das , neu entstandene , Loch im Boden . " Was ist das ? " , fragte ich sie , während ich mich dicht neben sie setzte und durch das Loch schaute . Ich sah ein nahezu Kreisrundes Gebäude , das in der Mitte eine Art Platz hatte und außen eine Reihe von Erhebungen . In der Mitte des Platzes konnte man vier Gestalten erkennen , ein relativ junges Mädchen , dass auf dem Boden , in einer Blutlache , lag , einen Jungen , ungefähr in ihrem Alter , der neben ihr kniete , eine Frau , die neben dem Jungen stand und einen Mann , der etwas abseits stand . Ich schaute meine Mutter fragend an . " Erkennst du es nicht ? " , fragte sie mich erstaunt . Ich blickte nochmal nach unten . Meine Augen wurden groß . " Gaara .. Das ist die Arena , in der ich gerade gestorben bin . " , sagte ich nun vollends verwirrt . " Ja das ist die Arena , aber du bist nicht gestorben , hier . " , sagte sie und legte eine Hand an mein Ohr . " Sie ist nicht verletzt , sie muss sich wahrscheinlich nur erholen , von der Anstrengung , die das Heilen von Danzos Chidori benötigt hatte . " , sagte Tsunade gerade . Gaara blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an und nahm meine Hand .  
Ich sah erst jetzt , dass die Blutlache sich nicht ausbreitete und dass die Wunde , die Danzos Chidori verursacht hat , nicht mehr zu sehen war . Nur meine Kleidung war an den Ein - und Austrittsstellen zerissen . Ich schaute meine Mutter fragend an . " Hast du die ganze Zeit hier gesessen und mich beobachtet ? " , fragte ich sie , während ich beobachtete , wie mein Körper auf eine Trage gehievt wurde und in das Krankenhaus von Konoha gebracht wurde . Gaara und Tsunade immer an meiner Seite . " Ich hab ja nicht viel anderes hier zu tun , ausser meine Kleine zu beobachten ; wie sie aufwächst . " , antwortete sie mir . " Gibt es irgendeinen Ort , den man von hier oben nicht sieht ? " , fragte ich weiter . " Das Territorium der Drachen ist für mich nicht einsehbar , aber sonst stehen mir Tür und Tor offen . " , sagte sie , während in der realen Welt mein Körper gerade in ein Bett gelegt wurde . Gaara beanspruchte den einzigen Stuhl neben meinem Bett für sich , weswegen Tsunade sich damit zufrieden gab , mich jeden Tag zu besuchen .  
" Ich hoffe mal Rao verhällt sich ruhig . " , kam es plötzlich von meiner Mutter . " Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um Shukaku und Gaara , Rao kann sich eigentlich ganz gut beherrschen . " , murmelte ich , während ich zusah , wie die Leute in mein Zimmer kamen und sofort wieder gingen , als sie Gaara neben meinem Bett sitzen sahen . " Armer Gaara . " , flüsterte meine Mutter , nachdem die zehnte Person sofort wieder aus der Tür gegangen war . " Wieso verläuft die Zeit hier so viel langsamer als in der Welt der lebenden ? " , fragte ich meine Mutter nach einer Weile . Es waren jetzt schon ungefähr zwei Tage vergangen , aber ich war erst seit zwei Stunden bei ihr . " Weil die Welt der Toten nunmal so funktioniert , niemand weiß genau , warum es so ist , aber wir sind dankbar dafür , weil dann eigentlich immer irgendwas passiert . " Ah , ok . " , gab ich zurück .  
Nach ungefähr vier Stunden begann aufeinmal mein Körper auf dem Krankenbett zu zucken . Ich musste zuschauen , wie Gaara verzweifelt versuchte mich ruhig zu halten . Meine Mutter nahm meine Hand und blickte mich traurig an . " Hier trennen sich unsere Wege , du wirst gleich wieder in die Welt der lebenden zurückkehren . " , sagte sie , mit Tränen in den Augen . " Woher weißt du so viel ? " , fragte ich sie neugierig . " Dadurch , dass ich dich die ganze Zeit beobachte , bin ich eigentlich die gesamte Zeit hier , weil das der einzig Ort ist , an dem man so eine Portal öffnen kann . Dadurch kam ich mit vielen Personen in Kontakt , die entweder gerade gestorben sind , oder , wie du , in einem Koma liegen . Die Toten gehen meistens wortlos an mir vorbei und verschwinden , aber die anderen wollen nicht gehen und bleiben hier , unterhalten sich mit mir und warten darauf , dass sie wieder aufwachen . Und immer wenn ihre Köroer anfingen so zu zucken , sind sie kurz darauf aus dieser Welt verschwunden und sind aufgewacht . " , erklärte meine Mutter mir . Ich blickte wieder nach unten und sah , dass Gaara es geschafft hatte mithulfe seines Sandes mich einigermaßen ruhig zu stellen .  
Itachi kam die Tür herein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen . Gaara starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und stellte sich schützend vor mich .  
Ich spürte uns sah , wie mein Körper langsam durchsichtig wurde und ich langsam wieder Chakra in meinem Körper wahrnahm . " Ich will was ausprobieren . " , murmelte ich vor mich hin , während ich meine Hand auf den Boden legte und alles Chakra , dass ich in meinem Körper spürte in meine Hand konzentrierte . Meine Mutter machte große Augen , als sie durch meine immer durchsichtiger werdende Hand mein Zeichen auf dem Boden sah . " Hoffen wir , dass es funktioniert . " , sagte ich , bevor ich komplett verschwand .  
Vor meinen Augen wurde es schwarz . Ich konnte zwar wieder mein Chakra kontrollieren , aber ich konnte noch keinen Muskel wieder bewegen .

 _ **Es ist gut wieder jemanden zum Reden zu haben . Willkommen zurück unter den lebenden , Mina .**_

 _Bin ich wirklich schon zurück , ich fühle mich noch nicht so ._

Ich versuchte noch einmal meine Augen zu öffnen , während ich betete , dass Gaara noch solange die Kontrolle behielt . Ich koknte hören , wie Er und Itachi sich heftigst darum stritten , ob Danzo ein Uchiha war oder nicht . Meine Augenlieder hoben sich langsam und ich wurde von dem hellen Licht in dem Krankenzimmer geblendet .


	40. Weg zurück

Ich setzte mich leise auf und rieb mir die Augen . Ich spürte sofort , wie Gaaras Wut verpuffte und er sich voller Sorge zu mir umdrehte . Itachi starrte mich einfach nur an , war aber immernoch kampfbereit . " Hi " , sagte ich lächelnd zu Gaara . Dieser lächelte mich mit Tränen in den Augen an . " Ich dachte schon , du wärst tot . " , flüsterte er , während er mich stürmisch umarmte . Itachi ging aus der Tür raus , wahrscheinlich um Tsunade und den anderen Bescheid zu geben , dass ich wieder aufgewacht war . " Hey , kannst du kurz mal auf meinen Körper aufpassen , ich will was ausprobieren . " , sagte ich ihm , während ich mir meine rechte Hand auf den linken Unterarm legte . " Was willst du tun ? " , fragte Gaara mich , während er sich ein wenig von mir entfernte . " Ich will versuchen , wieder zurück in das Reich der Toten zu kommen . " , murmelte ich , während ich mir mein Zeichen in den Arm brannte . " Warum willst du denn dahin zurück ? Wie willst du denn zurück kommen ? " , fragte er aufgeregt . " Weil ich dort meine Mutter getroffen habe . Ich hätte gerne einen Weg mich mit ihr zu treffen . Wie ich zurück komme , weiß ich noch nicht , aber ich würde dich bitten nach ungefähr zehn Minuten ein bisschen Chakra in das Zeichen fließen zu lassen , damit sollte ich zurück kommen können . " , sagte ich , während ich meine Hände aufeinander legte und mich konzentrierte . " Nur , dass du es weißt , ich finde das nicht gut . " , sagte Gaara , aber hinderte mich nicht daran , als ich mich zu meiner Mutter teleportieren wollte . Ich schloss meine Augen und wartete .  
Als ich nach zwei Minuten immernoch mein Chakra spürte öffnete ich schon entäuscht meine Augen . Aber ich saß nicht mehr auf meinem Bett in dem Krankenhaus , wie ich erwartet hatte , ich saß auf dem selben weißen Boden , auf dem ich meiner Mutter zuvor begegnet war . Ich schaute mich verwirrt um , da ich mein Chakra immernpch spürte , und sah meine Mutter , wie sie auf dem Boden saß und weinte . Ich lief zu ihr hin und umarmte sie langsam . Sie erwiederte meine Umarmung und weinte weiter . " Warum weinst du denn Kaya ? " , fragte ich meine Mutter leise . " Ich hab eben meine Tochter gesehen , sie ist zum Glück nicht tot , aber sie ist wieder zurück in die Welt der lebenden gegangen , ich vermisse sie so sehr . " , sagte sie , immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen . Ich musste einfach grinsen . " Kaya , schau mich mal an . " , befahl ich ihr . " Deine Tochter wird jede Woche hier herkommen . " , sagte ich lachend , als ich das erstaunte Gesicht meiner Mutter sah . " Wie ? " , fragte sie , bevor sie mich noch fester umarmte . " Ich habe es geschafft mich wieder hier her zu teleportieren . Jetzt muss ich nur noch hoffen , dass ich auch wieder in meinen Körper zurück komme . " , lachte ich , wobei ich meine Hände zusammenlegte . " Ich muss wahrscheinlich einiges erklären , wenn ich zurück auf der Erde bin , ich muss schauen , wann ich zurück komme , aber ich werde auf jeden Fall kommen . " , sagte ich , während ich meine Hände zusammenlegte . Ich konzentrierte mich kurz und schloss die Augen . Als ich sie wieder öffnete lag ich in dem Krankenhausbett und blickte auf Gaara , der mich verwirrt anschaute . " Ich habe dir doch noch gar kein Chakra gesendet . " , stammelte er verwirrt . Ich lächelte ihn an . " Ich weiß , aber ich kann anscheinend auch dort mein Chakra kontrollieren . " , sagte ich , während ich mich aus dem Bett schwang und in dem Kleiderschrank, der neben meinem Bett stand , nach meinen Kampfkleidern suchte . " Weißt du zufällig , wo die meine Kleider versteckt haben ? " , fragte ich Gaara , der mich stumm beobachtete . " Ich habe sie in dein Zimmer in Ibikis Haus gebracht . " , sagte er , mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen . " Was ist denn ? " , fragte ich lachend . " Ach nichts . " , entgegnete er mir und stand auf . " Ach , komm , irgendwas ist doch . " , ich lachte immernoch . Gaara wollte gerade antworten , als die Tür aufging und Ibiki mit Tsunade , Kakashi und Ibiki im Schlepptau , in das Krankenzimmer kamen . " Wie lang seid ihr beiden den schon verheiratet " , Kakashi konnte sich das Kommentar nicht vergreifen . " Drei Jahre , zwei Monate und vier Tage . " , sagte Gaara , was erst für vier verwunderte Gesichter sorgte , bevor wir alle in Gelächter ausbrachen . " Also , wir müssen einiges bereden Mina , immerhin hast du den Anführer unserer Spezialeinheit getötet , hast anscheinend ein Biest in dir und stehst in den Bingo-Büchern fast aller Dörfer . " , sagte Tsunade . Ich konnte Gaaras Anspannung steigen sehen , während Itachi und Ibiki mich nur stumpf anblickten , Tsunade mir in die Augen starrte und Kakashi seinen Kopf senkte . " Ich weiß , aber das würde ich lieber machen , wenn ich ordentliche Klamotten an habe und nicht in einem Krankenhemd da stehe . " , sagte ich , nahm Gaaras Hand und legte meine freie Hand auf den Boden . " Ich komme in zehn Minuten zu dir ins Büro . " , sagte ich zu Tsunade , bevor ich mich und Gaara in mein Zimmer teleportierte .


	41. Vergangenheit 2

Ich sah einen großen Haufen Kleider auf meinem Bett liegen und zog nach und nach meine Kleidung heraus . Mein Mantel hatte am Rücken ein riesiges Loch , mein T-shirt vorne und hinten und meine Hosen hatten auch einige Schnitte abbekommen . Das einzige , was noch einigermaßen ganz war , waren meine Schuhe und meine Handschuhe . Ich blickte traurig auf meine zerstörten Kleider . " Wenigstens geht es dir gut . " , versuchte Gaara mich aufzumuntern . " Stimmt schon , aber es wird dauern so einen Mantel wieder zu finden . Du hast mir immernoch nicht gesagt , warum du mich eben so komisch angelächelt hast . " , errinnerte ich ihn , an unser Gespräch im Krankenhaus . " Naja , du siehst in diesem Krankenhemd irgendwie süß aus . " , gestand Gaara , wobei er errötete . Ich fing an zu lachen . Gaara blickte mich lächelnd an , während ich immernoch lachend zu meinem Kleiderschrank ging . " Naja , ich werde mich jetzt kurz umziehen , kannst du kurz vor die Tür gehen ? " , fragte ich Gaara , bevor ich meinen Schrank öffnete . " Klar , bis gleich . " , sagte er und ging aus meinem Zimmer . Ich machte meinen Schrank auf und suchte mir ein Outfit zusammen , dass einigermaßen gemütlich war und zog mich um . Als ich fertig war , hatte ich ein schwarzes T-shirt und eine weite , schwarz Jeans an . An meinem rechten Bein hing ein Kurzschwert und an meinem linken Handgelenk war eine schwarze Kette befestigt , der Anhänger hing an meinem Handgelenk herunter . Meine Haare ließ ich offen , so dass sie mein rechtes Auge nahezu verdeckten . Ich ging aus meinem Zimmer heraus und stellte mich neben Gaara . " Wir sollten so langsam losgehen . " , sagte ich , während Gaara mich musterte . " Ja , sollten wir . " , sagte er .  
Wir gingen nach draußen und machten uns auf , in Richtung des Büros des Hokagen .  
Ich öffnete die Tür zu Tsunades Büro und wurde von Tsunade , Ibiki , den beiden ältesten und Itachi , die mich alle verärgert anschauten . Ich folgte Gaara , der schon in den Raum gegangen war , und schloss die Tür . " Also , ich glaube , es ist besser für uns alle , wenn ich einfach anfange zu reden . " , fing ich an . Da alle stumm blieben , machte ich weiter . " Ich bin , seit ich sieben war , ein Jinchuriki . Ich habe den Skorpionendämon Rao in mir , ich bin seit ich acht war , mit ihm befreundet , weswegen er nicht versucht mich zu kontrollieren . Seit meine Mutter getötet wurde , damals war ich sechs , bin ich ein Jahr alleine umher gezogen , wobei ich anfangen musste zu stehlen um zu überleben . Kurz vor meinem siebten Geburtstag , wurde ich von Orochimaru gefangen genommen und musste fortan ihm dienen , um nicht getötet zu werden . Von ihm bekam ich Rao . Er führte an mir Experimente durch , um meinen Körper zu verbessern , damit er ihn selbst eines Tages übernehmen könnte . Ich wurde von ihm oft auf Missionen geschickt , um irgendwelche Schriftrollen zu stehlen , oder um bestimmte Personen zu töten . Deswegen bin ich in fast jedem Dorf in den Bingo-Büchern . Mit zehn Jahren tötete ich Orochimaru und flüchtete nich in das nächstgelegene Dorf , Sunagakure . Dort lebte ich die letzten Jahre . Wieso ich hier her kam , sollten alle in diesem Raum wissen , deswegen muss ich dazu nichts mehr sagen . " , endete ich meine kleine Rede . Tsunade blickte mich immernoch wütend an , während Gaara mich traurig anblickte . Ich hatte ihm nichts von meiner Zeit bei Orochimaru erzählt . Kakashi und Ibiki hatten den Blick von mir abgewendet . Itachi sah mich forschend an , als ob er herausfinden wollte , ob ich die Wahrheit sagte . " Warum hast du mir nicht davon erzählt ? " , fragte Tsunade wütend . " Weil ich nicht musste . Niemand wusste bisher , was ich gerade erzählt habe . Noch nicht einmal Gaara wusste alles davon . " , fuhr ich sie an . " Woher sollen wir denn überhaupt wissen , dass du uns die Wahrheit sagst ? " , fragte Ibiki mich . Ich lächelte in mich hinein und schaute zu Itachi . " Dafür ist er doch hier . " , sagte ich , meinen Blick wieder auf Ibiki gerichtet . Alle Augen richteten sich erstaunt auf Itachi . " Ach kommt , ihr habt ihn wirklich nicht bemerkt ? " , fragte Gaara schmunzelnd . " Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet , dass er mich auch bemerkt , bei Mina wusste ich , dass sie mich bemerken wird , aber Gaara auch ... " , murmelte Itachi vor sich hin , während er langsam in die Mitte des Raums ging und sich zu Tsunade , Kakashi und Ibiki stellte . " Wie lange warst du hier ? " , fragte Tsunade verwirrt . " Er war von Anfang an hier , ihr müsst wirklich mal an eurer Aufmerksamkeit arbeiten . " , sagte Gaara , während er sich neben mich stellte . Ich lächelte kurz und wandte mich dann an Tsunade . " Wenn er euch nicht die Garantie gibt , dann muss ich es halt machen . " , sagte ich , während ich meine Hände zusammenlegte und eine kleine Rauchwolke vor mir aufkam . Ich lächelte und griff in die Rauchwolke , während Tsunade unruhig wurde . Sie beruhigte sich ein wenig , als sie sah , dass ich eine Schatulle in der Hand hielt . Ich streckte sie ihr hin und wartete darauf , dass sie zugriff . Tsunade nahm die Schattulle und öffnete langsam den Deckel . Als sie erkannte , was darin war , schlug sie ihn heftig wieder zu und warf die Schatulle von sich . Ich konnte sie gerade so auffangen . " Das war knapp Tsuna , ich hätte nicht gedacht , dass du von dem letzten bisschen von Orochimarus Chakra so viel Angst hast . " , spottete ich , während ich eine kleine Glasröhre aus der Schatulle nahm und sie den anderen zeigte . Darin wand sich eine kleine weiße Schlange , die lilane Male unter den Augen hatte . Kakashi und Ibiki gingen einen Schritt zurück , Itachi kam neugierig einen Schritt näher und Gaara starrte nur neugierig auf die Schlange , wie sie sich wand . Tsunade schaute abwechselnd auf mich und die Schlange . " Wie hast du das geschafft ? " , fragte sie mich mit Angst in ihrer Stimme . " Ich habe ihn solange angegriffen , bis er aus seinem Körper flüchten musste und dann habe ich die kleinen Chakraschlangen getötet , bis auf diese hier . " , sagte ich , während ich die Glasröhre wieder wegpackte .


	42. Umzug

Tsunade atmete auf , als ich die Schatulle mit Orochimarus Chakraschlange verschwinden ließ . Itachi trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und stellte sich neben die anderen . " So leid mir das tut , ich muss mit den Ältesten reden , wie wir mit dir umgehen sollen , bis dahin wirst du leider Konoha verlassen müssen . " , sagte Tsunade , mit einem Blick der mir sagte , dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange ein Ninja des Blattes sein würde . " Ich glaube , ich erspare uns damit allen ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Treffen . " , sagte ich , während ich mein Stirnband auf Tsunades Tisch legte und Gaaras Hand nahm . " Wir werden uns irgendwann wiedersehen . " , sagte ich und ließ Gaara und mich in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Rosen verschwinden .  
" War das nicht ein bisschen hart ? " , fragte Gaara sanft . " Nein , die Ältesten können mich nicht ausstehen und Tsunade kann sich gegen sie nicht durchsetzen . Ich wäre so oder so verbannt worden , aber so kann ich wenigstens noch ab und zu nach Konoha gehen . " , sagte ich mit gesenktem Blick . Gaara bemerkte meine Traurigkeit und versuchte mich zu trösten , indem er mich umarmte . " Alles wird gut , du kannst erst mal zu mir kommen , bis du weißt , wo du hin willst . " , bot er mir an , während ich mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub .  
" Danke , ich sollte vielleicht mein Zimmer dann mal räumen , bevor die Nachricht überall verbreitet wird . " murmelte ich und teleportierte uns , ohne die Umarmung zu brechen , in mein Zimmer in Ibikis Haus .  
Ich wusste , dass ich einige Zeit nicht mehr hier sein würde und seufzte kurz . Gaara drückte mich fester , als ich versuchte mich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen . " Hey , nicht so doll , ich lauf schon nicht weg . " , brachte ich lachend hervor . Gaara lockerte zögerlich seinen Griff und gab mich schließlich frei . " Danke " , bedankte ich mich bei ihm für die Aufmunterungsversuche und schaute mich ein letztes Mal in meinem Zimmer um . Ich strich kurz über meinen Schreibtisch , bevor ich in die hintere linke Ecke meines Raumes ging und den Teppich anhob . Dort war mein Zeichen in den Boden eingebrannt , über welches ich nun stirch , woraufhin es zu leuchten begann und der Raum sich langsam auflöste . Zum Vorschein kam der Raum , der vor meinem Einzug hier war . Als mein Raum komplett verschwunden war , standen wir in einem kargen Raum , mit einem kleinen Bett , einem Schreibtisch und einer Komode . " Nett eingerichtet . " , war Gaaras kommentar .  
" Ibiki komm doch rein , oder willst du für immer da draußen stehen ? " , fragte ich plötzlich . Die Tür ging langsam auf und Ibiki lugte ängstlich herein . " Ich wusste nicht , dass du mich bemerkt hast . " , stammelte er . " Ach komm , ich wusste von Anfang an , dass du hinter der Tür stehst . " , schnautzte ich ihn an , während ich in wütend anfunkelte . " Niemand in dieser Welt kann mich ausspionieren , also versucht es erst gar nicht . " , sprach ich weiter . Gaara legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter , damit ich mich abregte . " Wir werden dann gehen , ich werde in Suna sein , sag das Tsuna , für den Fall , dass sie mich sucht . " , verabschiedete ich mich , bevor ich mich und Gaara in die kleine Wohnung , die ich als ' Tor ' nach Sunagakure gewählt hatte .  
Wir gingen aus der Tür und wurden von einer herrlichen Aussicht auf Sunagakures Markt begrüßt . Es war Nachmittag , weswegen der Markt sehr belebt war . Wir entschieden uns , um die Blicke der Menschen zu vermeiden , über die Dächer zu Gaaras Wohnung zu gehen .  
Gaaras Wohnung lag relativ zentral , sie war sandig gelb gestrichen und die Möbel waren in einem dunklen Braun gehalten . Er hatte eine Küche , zwei Schlafzimmer , ein Bad und ein Zimmer wo er alles lagerte . " Schön hast du es hier . " , murmelte ich , während wir durch die Zimmer gingen . In dem Flur , der alle Zimmer miteinander verband , hingen alle möglichen Waffen , von Fächern , wie Temari sie benutzte , bis hin zu kleinen Dolchen , die man leicht im Ärmel verstecken konnte . " Danke . " , sagte Gaara , während wir aus seinem Zimmer in den Flur traten . " Das Zimmer kannst du haben . " , sagte er mir , während wir in das Zimmer neben seinem gingen . Dort stand eigentlich nur ein Bett und eine Komode . " Danke , ich weiß nicht , wie ich mich je bei dir revanchieren kann . " , ich umarmte ihn kurz , bevor ich mich auf das Bett setzte . " Ich glaube , ich werde hier noch nicht mal viel verändern . " , murmelte ich . Ich legte mich zurück und starrte an die Decke . " Hast du Hunger ? " , fragte ich Gaara , beiläufig . " Warum fragst du ? " , fragte er verblüfft . " Weil ich Lust habe zu kochen . " , antwortete ich , während ich in eine der freien Ecken des Zimmers ging und meine Hand an die Wand legte . " Hab ich was vergessen ? Heute ist kein besonderer Tag ... " , murmelte Gaara immernoch erstaunt . " Ich bin bei meinem besten Freund eingezogen und habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden , meine Mutter wieder zu sehen . Ich würde sagen , das verdient es ein bisschen zu feiern . " , sagte ich . Ich ging einen Schritt zurück . In der Ecke wurde langsam ein Kleiderschrank sichtbar . Ich lächelte kurz , bevor ich ihn öffnete und hineingriff . Gaaras Augen weiteten sich . In den Kleiderschrank waren nämlich noch meine Sachen , aus der Zeit , die ich in Sunagakure verbracht hatte . " Du hast das behalten ? " , fragte er und zeigte auf einen sandgelben Schal . " Ja , habe ich , immerhin war er ein Geschenk von dir . " , sagte ich lächelnd .

 _Gute alte Zeiten ._

" Ich dachte du hast ihn weggeworfen , weil er dir nicht gefällt . " , murmelte Gaara . " Nein , ich habe ihn nicht getragen , weil er mir viel zu gut gefällt , als das ich ihn verlieren will . " , sagte ich . Ich schaute kurz nach , ob noch alles in dem Schrank sei und schloss die Tür dann .  
" Also , soll ich kochen ? " , fragte ich zum zweiten mal . Gaara blickte mich nachdenklich an . " Lass uns lieber irgendwo essen gehen , ich habe keine Zutaten hier . " , murmelte er .

 _ **Was hat er vor , du weißt genauso gut wie ich , dass in seinem Kühlschrank immer etwas ist , aus dem man etwas machen kann ...?**_

 _Keine Ahnung ..._

" Wo willst du denn hin gehen ? " , fragte ich , während ich mich zu ihm umdrehte . Er schaute mich lächelnd an . " Das wirst du schon sehen . " , sagte er und streckte mir eine Hand hin .


	43. Exil

Mittlerweile war es abend geworden , weswegen wir nun durch die Straßen schlenderten , während Gaara mir zeigte , was sich alles geändert hat .

 _ **Jetzt sag mir nicht , dass du in ihn verliebt bist .**_

 _Nein , wie konmst du denn darauf ?_

 _ **Naja , du hälst immernoch seine Hand fest .**_

 _Seine Hand ist nun mal warm . Und ausserdem fühlt es sich richtig gut an ._

 _ **Ahja .**_

Ich entschied mich dafür , dieses Gespräch nicht weiter zu führen , während ich mich wieder darauf konzentrierte , wohin wir gingen . Gaara führte mich zielstrebig durch die staubigen Straßen , ohne ein Wort zu sagen . Vor einem Haus blieb er stehen . " Was wollen wir hier ? Ich dachte wir wollen essen gehen . " , fragte ich ihn verwirrt . " Vertrau mir einfach . " , forderte er sanft und hob die Hände . " Bitte , verdirb die Überraschung dir nicht selbst . " , sagte er , als er mir seine Hände auf die Augen legte . Mein Körper spannte sich wie autonatisch an . Nach einem kurzen Moment entspannte ich mich wieder und Gaara drückte mich langsam vorwärts . " Achtung Stufe . " , flüsterte er mir von hinten ins Ohr .

 _ **Willst du nichts tun ?**_

 _Nein , ich vertraue Gaara ._

 _ **Aber hast bisher noch niemanden so nah an dich heran gelassen , ohne zumindest vorbereitet zu sein , dass etwas passiert .**_

 _Ja und , ich glaube , dass Gaara mich nicht verletzen würde ._

 _ **Da ist jemand aber kräftig verknallt .**_

 _Kann sein ... Aber wehe du sagst Shukaku etwas ._

 _ **Aww , ist da jemand schüchtern ? ... Keine Sorge , ich sag ihm nichts .**_

 _Danke ._

Gaara führte mich in das Haus hinein und durch eine Flur . Wir gingen durch eine Tür und blieben stehen . Ich spürte , wie Gaaras Hände sich von meinen Augen hoben und wie er sich vor mich stellte . " Wilkommen zurück in Suna ! " , riefen sieben Stimmen , als ich meine Augen öffnete . Ich schaute mich überrascht um und blickte in die Gesichter von Temari , Kankuro , Gaaras Vater , drei Anbu und Gaara . Ich lächelte Gaaras Geschwister kurz an , bevor ich mich an den Kazekagen wandte . " Was verschafft mir die Ehre ihrer Anwesenheit ? " , fragte ich betont höflich . Jeder in dem Raum wusste , dass ich den Kazekagen nicht leiden konnte , deswegen versuchte ich erst gar nicht meine Abneigung ihm gegenüber zu verbergen . " Ich bin hier , um dir anzubieten , ein vollwertiger Ninja in Sunagakure zu werden . Du würdest sofort zu einer Jonin aufsteigen und würdest mit Gaara auf Missionen gehen . " , sagte Gaaras Vater , sachlich und bewusst meine Abneigung ignorierend . " Also , nimmst du dieses Stirnband an ? " , fragte er , während er in eine seiner Taschen griff . Er zog ein Stirnband aus der Tasche , wie es von Sunagakures Ninja getragen wird , und hielt es mir hin .

 _ **Du musst nicht , du kannst auch anders bei Gaara bleiben .**_

 _Ja , aber , ich will schon noch Missionen haben . Ich kann ja immernoch gehen , wenn ich keinen Bock mehr hab ._

Ich nahm das Stirnband und band es mir um den Oberarm . " Ich nehme euer Angebot an . " , sagte ich und ergriff die Hand , die der Kazekage mir hinhielt .  
Ich spürte , wie die Anspannung von Gaara und seinen Geschwistern fiel , als ihr Vater aus dem Gebäude ging . " Herzlich willkommen in der Familie . " , rief Temari aufgeregt , als wir uns an den Tisch gesetzt hatten , der an der hinteren Wand des Raumes stand . " Danke , ich freue mich , hier zu sein . " , sagte ich , während ich mich ein bisschen umschaute . " Ich hab nur eine Frage , was ist das für ein Restaurant , dass nur einen Tisch hat ? " , murmelte ich , während ich auf die Speißekarte schaute . " Das ist eine zusätlicher Raum , eigentlich waren sie ausgebucht , aber mein Vater hat dafür gesorgt , dass wir doch noch einen Tisch bekommen . " , erklärte Gaara , den Blick auf die Speisekarte gerichtet . " Was holst du ? " , flüsterte Gaara mir zu . " Ich weiß nicht , ich schwanke zwischen dem Ramen und den gebratenen Nudeln . " , flüsterte ich zurück . Mir entging nicht , dass Temari und Kankuro sich immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen . " Bestell du die gebratenen Nudeln und ich hole das Ramen , dann können wir tauschen . " , sagte Gaara leise . " Hört sich nach einem Plan an . " , stimmte ich zu und legte die Karte weg .

 _ **Ich hätte nie gedacht , dass ich dich mal flirten sehe .**_

 _Jaja , halt's Maul Rao ._

 _ **Wenn du es ihm nicht bald sagst , sag ich es ihm .**_

 _Wag dich . Ich bring dich um ._

 _ **Dann stirbst du auch .**_

 _Du weißt was ich meine ._

Wir bestellten unser Essen , und während wir warteten tauschten wir uns aus , was sich bei uns so verändert hatte . Wir stellten fest , dass die letzten paar Monate für uns alle keine großen Veränderungen bereitgehalten hatte und plauderten einfach immer weiter .  
Das Essen wurde gebracht und so langsam verstummte unser Gespräch , als wir anfingen die Teller zu leeren .  
Irgendwie kamen wir dann auf Shukaku und Rao zu sprechen und ich spürte , wie Gaara sich anspannte . Es war nun mal nicht einfach mit Leuten darüber zu reden , die keine Ahnung hatten , wie es ist ein Bijou zu haben . Ich legte ein Hand auf sein Bein , ohne , dass seine Geschwister es sahen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen . Er schaute mich kurz verwirrt an , bis er dann meine Hand ergriff und mich anlächelte . Seine Geschwister schauten schmunzelnd zwischen uns hin und her . Ich aß die Hälfte meiner gebratenen Nudeln und wartete darauf , dass Gaara die Hälfte seines Ramens aß . Als Gaara fertig war warfen wir uns einen kurzen Blick zu und tauschten unsere Teller . Temari starrte uns komplett verwirrt an , Kankuro war so vertieft in sein Essen , dass er nichts mitbekam . " Is was ? " , fragte ich Temari , während ich die Stäbchen , die auf dem Teller lagen , in die Hand nahm . Kankuro schaute verwirrt auf . " Ach nichts . " , murmelte Temari lächelnd . Kankuro vertiefte sich wieder in sein Essen , während Temari sich auch wieder ihrem Ramen zuwandte . Gaara und ich schauten uns kurz an und lachten dann lauthals los . Temari schaute kurz fragend auf . " Du hättest deinen Blick sehen müssen . " , prustete ich lachend los , während Gaara beinahe den Teller vor sich vom Tisch warf .


	44. Sandbaum

Spät abends entschieden wir dann nach Hause zu gehen . Wir hatten an dem Abend viel gelacht und waren immernoch in bester Stimmung . Schließlich standen wir vor Temaris und Kankuros Wohnung und verabschiedeten sie . " Habt Spaß ihr beiden . " , sagte Temari noch , bevor sie die Tür zufallen ließ . " Ach halts Maul Temari ! " , rief Gaara ihr durch die Tür zu . Wir lachten und gingen langsam in die Richtung von Gaaras Haus .  
" Wollten wir nicht zu deinem Haus ? " , fragte ich , als wir in die Falsche Richtung abbogen . " Ach komm , wir wissen beide , dass wir nicht schlafen können , dann könmen wir auch ein wenig spazieren gehen . " , sagte Gaara mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen . Ich lächelte leicht und folgte ihm , als er mich durch die verworrenen Straßen führte .

 _ **Du fragts ihn nicht , wo ihr hin geht ?**_

Gaara beschleunigte seinen Schritt .

 _Nein , warum sollte ich ?_

Gaara beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch mehr .

 _ **Du bist echt verknallt .**_

Ich antwortete wieder nicht und versuchte mit Gaara schritt zu halten zu , der sich mittlerweile in atemberaubendem Tempo bewegte . " Gaara , können wir ein bisschen langsamer machen , ich will mich nicht anstrengen ! " , rief ich ihm zu . Er drosselte sein Tempo sofort , so dass wir wieder langsam gingen . " Warun warst du eingentlich immer schneller geworden ? " , fragte ich ihn verwirrt . " Keine Ahnung , ich wollte wahrscheinlich einfach nur so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt raus . " , sagte er , als die Stadtmauer in Sicht kam . Wir gingen langsam auf das Tor zu , dass hinaus in die Wüste führte . Als die Wachen uns sahen fingen sie sofort an zu tuscheln . Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte nicht zu hören , wie sie Gaara und mich Monster nannten . Gaara bemerkte , wie meine Wut stieg und nahm meine Hand , in dem Versuch mich zu beruhigen . Ich spürte , wie meine Wut trotzdem weiter stieg , als wir an den Wachen vorbeigingen . Ich schloss die Augen und ließ etwas Chakra in meine Habd fließen . Gaara schaute mich besorgt an . Ich hob meine Hand und ließ ein wenig Sand um sie wirbeln . Die Augen der Wachen weiteten sich . Ich lächelte kurz auf und drückte Gaaras Hand kurz , bevor ich die andere gegen den Himmel streckte und der Himmel sich zusammenzog . " Mina , das ist ein bisschen übertrieben . " , flüsterte Gaara mir zu , während er in den Himmel schaute und darauf wartete , dass etwas passiert . " Nein , ist es nicht . " , wiedersprach ich ihm . Ich schloss die Augen , legte meine Kopf in den Nacken und lachte los , als kleine Rosen aus Sand vom Himmel herab segelten . " Wir sind keine Monster . " , sagte ich , an die beiden Wachen gewandt . Ich fing eine der Rosen mit meiner Hand und schaute sie mir genau an .

 _Sie sind nicht perfekt ..._

 _ **Aber nah dran .**_

 _Trotzdem , nicht perfekt ist nicht gut genug ._

Ich legte die Rose auf mein zweites Handgelenk und sofort wurde ein sandenes Armband gebildet , dass sie an ihrem Platz hielt . Gaara hob meine Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete die Rose lange . " Sie ist wunderschön . " , sagte er fasziniert . " Danke . " , sagte ich , während ich immer neue Rosen mit meiner freien Hand fing und in meinen Händen zerrinnen ließ .  
Wir waren , ohne , dass ich es bemerkt hatte wieder losgegangen und hatten in der Zwischenzeit schon fast das Steinplateau , auf dem wir immer saßen , erreicht . Als es in Sicht kam , wurden meine Augen groß . Ein riesiger Baum , komplett aus Sand streckte seine Äste und Blätter über den Rand der erhobenen Steinfläche . " Das ist wunderschön . " , sagte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen . Ich hob meine freie Hand und ein Blitz schoss aus meiner Hand in die Wolken , die es immernoch Sandrosen regnen ließen . Gaara schaute mich an und lächelte kurz , bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf den Baum richtete . Wir gingen weiter auf das Plateau zu und sahen zu , wie der Baum immer mehr den Himmel ausfüllte .  
Wir sprangen das Plateau hinauf und Gaara setzte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm und schaute in den nächtlichen Himmel . Ich legte mich neben ihn und schloss die Augen . Neben mir fing Gaara plötzlich wild an zu husten . " Gaara , alles in Ordnung ? " , fragte ich besorgt , als er nicht aufhörte . Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaffte es gerade noch , ein Handzeichen zu machen , bevor er zur Seite umkippte . Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Stirn , um seinen Chakrafluss zu prüfen und bemerkte , dass er fast gar kein Chakra mehr hatte . Ich aktivierte meine Verbindung zu Shukaku und hoffte darauf , dass er antworten würde .  
' Hey , bist du wach Shukaku ? ' , fragte ich durch meine Gedanken . ' Ja . ' , kam als antwort zurück . Ich spürte , wie der Sandbaum langsam in sich zusammenfiel und beeilte mich daher . ' Du musst kurz Kontrolle über Gaara übernehmen , er hat nicht mehr genug Chakra um seinen Sandbaum aufrecht zu halten . Du musst ihn hier weg bringen . ' , sagte ich ihm , ohne , meine Hand von seiner Stirn zu nehmen . ' Ok , mach ich , ich bin dir auf den Versen . ' , kam sofort die Antwort . Ich stand auf , sprang von dem Steinplateau und wartete auf Gaara , beziehungsweise Shukaku . Shukaku kam mir schnell nachgesprungen . Ich ließ ein Bett aus Sand entstehen und Shukaku legte sich darauf . Ich sah , wie Shukakus Pupillen denen von Gaara wichen und spürte , wie Shukaku sein Chakra wieder aus Gaaras Körper leitete .  
Ich legte meine Hand auf Gaaras Stirn und leitete etwas Chakra in seinen Kreislauf um ihm ein wenig zu helfen , wieder auf die Beine zu kommen . Ich setzte mich mit dem Rücken zu Gaara an das Bett , ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten , auf seinen Bauch , fallen und schloss die Augen .


	45. Jinchuriki-Jagd

" Da läuft man entspannt durch die Wüste und trifft auf das Sandbeast persönlich . Und er hat eine reizende Bewacherin dabei . Heute ist wohl unser Glückstag . " , hörte ich eine mir nicht ganz so fremde Stnimme sprechen . Ich öffnete ein Auge und blickte auf zwei schwarze Silhouetten , die sich vor der aufgehenden Sonne platziert hatten . " Hidan und Kakuzu von Akatsuki ... Was wollt ihr hier ? " , fragte ich sie gelangweilt . " Woher kennst du unsere Namen ? " , fragte Kakuzu verwirrt . " Ach , ich kenne euch schon seit einigen Jahren , man muss schließlich wissen , wer noch so in den Bingo - Büchern der Dörfer steht . " , murmelte ich , während ich aufstand und mich vor Gaara stellte . " Ihr wollt sicher Gaara mitnehmen , hab ich Recht ? " , fragte ich knapp . " Ja , aber vorher wollen wir noch wissen , wer du bist und woher du uns kennst . " , antwortete Kakuzu mit einer Frage . " Ich bin die einzige , die ein höheres Kopfgeld hat , als die Akatsuki . " , sagte ich mit einem Lächeln . " Darf ich sie töten Kakuzu ? " , fragte Hidan schon ganz aufgeregt , mit seiner Sense in der Hand . " Von mir aus , sie ist eh nicht der , den wir lebend mitholen sollen . Sie sollte kein Problem sein . " , murmelte Kakuzu , während er seinen Blick auf Gaara richtete . " Jaja , ich bin ja nur ein kleines Mädchen . " , murmelte ich , während ich meinen Sand langsam um Gaaras reglosen Körper wirbeln ließ . Hidan lächelte sadistisch , als er seine Sense auf mich richtete . " Du wirst mein nächstes Opfet für Lors Jashin ! " , ich lächelte kurz ; während ich meinen Sandwirbel um Gaara verdichtete . " Du willst ihn , dann musst du erst durch mich durch . " , sagte ich , direkt an Kakuzu gewandt . Hidan , etwas erbost , weil ich ihn ignoriert hatte , hob seine Sense und schoss schreiend auf mich los . Ich wich seinen Hieben leicht aus und lächelte ihn kurz an .

 _Willst du kämpfen ?_

 _ **Wenn du schon so nett fragst ...**_

 _Jaja , ich weiß , dass du willst ._

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch . Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete konnte ich meinen Körper nicht mehr bewegen , aber noch durch meine Sinnesorgane sehen und hören . Rao ließ meinen Körper immer wieder den Hieben von Hidan ausweichen , als langsam mein Körper anfing sich in seinen zu verwandeln .  
Hidan stoppte mit seinen Attacken und schaute nur zu , wie , nun in windeseile , die elf Skorpionenschwänze wuchsen , meine Hände zu Scheren wurden , mir zwei zusätzliche Beinpaare wuchsen und schließlich alles mit einer Art schwarz schimmernden Schuppenpanzer überzogen wurde .  
" Das war ein Fehler . " , sagte Kakuzu an Hidan gerichtet , ohne Rao aus den Augen zu lassen . Er drehte sich von Gaara weg und ließ seinen Mantel auf den Boden fallen . Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir , weswegen ich die Masken auf seinem Rücken nicht sehen konnte , aber durch meine Zeit , die ich mit Orochimaru bei Akatsuki verbrachte , wusste ich , dass er mehrere Leben hat . Rao blickte ihn kurz an und lächelte dann grausam . " Ich bin mir sicher , dass du mehr als nur zwei Masken auf deinem Rücken hast . " , hörte man plötzlich Raos dunkle Stimme . " Das muss dich nicht interessieren ! " , schrie Hidan , ziemlich angepisst , dass er nahezu komplett ignoriert wurde . Auch er hatte inzwischen seinen Mantel abgelegt und seinen nackten Oberkörper präsentiert . " Ein Untoter und einer mit mehreren Leben ... Das wird lustig . " , murmelte Rao vor sich hin , während er seine Scheren hob und zuschnappen ließ . " Das reicht jetzt ! " , schrie Jashins Lieblingsjünger und schoss mit gehobener Sense auf Rao zu . Rao bewegte sich kein Stück . Hidans Sense traf eine der Scheren , die bei dem Kontakt zurückschnellte und das Sensenblatt griff . " Wieso blutest du nicht , meine Sense kann durch alles schneiden , was in dieser Welt existiert , also wieso blutest du nicht ? " , schrie Hidan mich an , während er panisch versuchte seine Sense aus Raos Klauen zu ziehen . Rao grinste ihn nur an und zerbrach das Sensenblatt mit einem kurzen Druck . Hidan ging auf die Knie und starrte seine zerstörte Sense ungläubig an . Kakuzu ging sofort zum Angriff über , um Hidan zu decken , indem er einen Feuerball in Raos und meine Richtung schoss . Raos nahm einen Arm hoch und schloss sich blitzartig in einer Kugel aus schwarzen Platten ein . Der Feuerball erhitzte die Platten ein wenig , verpuffte allerdings relativ schnell wieder . Rao löste seine Verteidigung auf und stand plötzlich neben Kakuzu . Er holte aus und zerstach mit seinen Schwänzen die vier Masken , die in Kakuzua Rücken eingebettet waren . Kakuzus Augen wurden groß , ich lachte in mich hinein und beobachtete , wie Rao eine kleine Tailed Beast Bomb auf Kakuzu schoss und sein verbleibendes Leben explodieren ließ . " Einer down . " , sagte Rao zufrieden . Hidan schaute nur ungläubig auf Kakuzus Körper , bevor ich in seinen Augen ein mir unbekanntes Feuer bemerkte . " Du warst ja anscheinend doch nicht unsterblich ! " , schrie er lachend Kakuzus Leiche entgegen . Rao beachtete dies nicht weiter und rammte ihm kurzerhand eine seiner Scheren durch die Brust . Hidan husteste einen Schwall Blut und grinste Rao ins Gesicht . " Ich bin wahrhaft unsterblich , du kannst mich nicht töten . " , knirschte er , während Rao seine Schere aus seiner Brust zog und diese sofort anfing zuzuwachsen .

 _ **Fuck , das wird lustig .**_

Rao stach immer wieder auf Hidan ein , wobei er noch nicht mal versuchte es zu Blocken , sondern einfach immer wieder seine Wunden zuwachsen ließ .

 _Woher wusstest du eigentlich von den Masken auf Kakuzus Rücken ?_

 _ **Ich habe gesehen , wie er immer mit dem Rücken zu dir stand , egal in welcher Situation , also dachte ich , dass an seinem Rücken etwas besonderes sein muss . Als ich die Masken dann gesehen hatte , wusste ich , dass er mehrere Herzen hat , da ich das Jutsu schon einmal gesehen hatte .**_

Rao nahm wieder anlauf und stach auf Hidan ein , während dieser nur amüsiert zusah und wartete , dass seine Wunden heilten .

 _ **Willst du kämpfen ?**_

 _Hast du keine Lust mehr ? Oder bist du nur frustriert , weil er nicht sterben kann ?_

 _ **...**_

 _Ist ja gut , ich übernehme wieder ._


	46. Grabsteine

Rao ließ etwas Chakra aus seinen Scheren tropfen und ließ dieses auf Hidan zufließen . Dieser stand nur dort und schaute lächelnd auf das Chakra , augenscheinlich darüber erfreut , dass er mehr Schmerzen zugefügt bekäme . Als Rao ihn allerdings nur mit dem Chakra fixierte , so , dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte , wurden seine Augen groß . Rao grinste ihn an und schloss die Augen .  
In weniger als einem Augenblick verwandelte sich Raos Körper wieder in meinen zurück und Rao gab mir die Kontrolle wieder . Ich grinste , als das Chakra , dass Hidan festgehalten hatte , langsam begann sich aufzulösen . Ich blinzelte kurz und blickte ihn dann mit schwarzen Augen an . " Lass uns spielen . " , sagte ich , während ich ein wenig Sand durch die Luft wirbeln ließ . Hidan starrte mich an , hob eine Hand und grinste wie blöde . " Du glaubst wirklich , du könntest mich besiegen ? " , fragte er , ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen . " Ich weiß , dass ich das kann . " , murmerlte ich , als Hidan seine Augen schloss und auf ein Knie ging . Ich schaute amüsiert zu , während Hidan in die Luft griff , irgendetwas murmelte und eine komplett schwarze Sense aus der Luft griff . Ich grinste ihn an und griff meinerseits eine Sense aus der Luft . Hidans Augen wurden groß , als er das schwarze Pentagram auf dem obersten Sensenblatt sah . " Woher hast du diese Sense ? " , fragte er ungläubig . " Was denkst du denn , ich habe sie aus eurem Tempel gestohlen , eure Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind echt nicht die besten . " , gestand ich und hob meine Sense . " Dann lass uns mal spielen . " , sagte ich , als ich , wirbelte meine Sense herum und schlitzte ihm beide Arme und die Brust auf . " Soll das wehtun ? " , fragte Hidan lachend , als seine Wunden wieder zuheilten . " Nein , aber ich habe jetzt dein Blut . " , grinste ich ihn an , als ein riesiges Pentagram unter meinen Füßen erschien . Hidans Augen wurden groß , als er erkannte , dass er in seinem eigenen Jutsu gefangen war . Ich grinste , formte einen Rasenshuriken und schlug es mir in die Brust . Hidan schrie auf und griff sich an seine Burst . Das riesige Loch , dass eigentlich auf meine Brust sein sollte , klaffte unter seinen Händen . Ich grinste , während Hidans Wunde langsamer als vorher zuheilte . Hidan schaute auf seine Brust und beobachtete , wie sie sich quälend langsam schloss . Als er seinen Blick wieder hob hatte er einen Hauch von Horror in den Augen liegen . Ich grinste kurz , nahm die Sense in eine Hand und legte die andere Hand auf den Boden . " Ich weiß , du magst Friedhöfe nicht , aber da wirst du nunmal mit klarkommen müssen . " , rief ich Hidan grinsend zu , als ich mich und ihn auf einen Friedhof teleportierte .  
Hidan schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch . " Woher weißt du so viel über mich ? " , fragte er mit zittriger Stimme . " Hauptsächlich von den anderen Akatsuki-Mitgliedern , ich bin sowieso sehr erstaunt , dass ihr mich nicht wiedererkannt habt , so viel hab ich mich in den paar Jahren auch nicht verändert . " , antwortete ich ihm , bevor ich blitzschnell vor ihm stand und die Spitzen meiner Sense aus seinem Rücken herausragten . Hidans Augen wurden groß . Er hustete Blut und sank langsam zu Boden . Ich zog meine Sense aus seiner Brust heraus und kniete mich neben ihn . Hidan sah mich flehend aus schmerzerfüllten Augen an . " Heute wirst du deinem Meister gegenüberstehen . " , murmelte ich , während ich meine Hände auf seine Brust legte . " Bitte Mina-chan . " , flehte Hidan mich an , sein Leiden schnell zu beenden . Ich hielt kurz inne , lächelte ihn dann sanft an und legte meine Hände auf seinen Kopf . " Du hast mich ja doch noch erkannt . " , murmelte ich leise während ich etwas Chakra in seinen Kopf presste und er langsam die Augen schloss . Ich ließ mein Chakra schnell alle seine lebenswichtigen Chakrapunkte blockieren , sodass er starb , ohne etwas zu spüren . Sein Körper verlor schlagartig alle Spannung , weswegen sein Kopf zu Seite fiel und mit offenen Augen in die Ferne blickte . Ich nahm seinen Ring , machte ein paar Handzeichen und schaute zu , wie Hidan , der Unsterbliche , in Flammen aufging und von Seinem Körper nichts mehr übrig blieb , als eine schwächer werdende Chakrasignatur . Ich lächelte , ließ meine Sense verschwinden und teleportierte mich zu Gaara und Kakuzus Leiche .  
Gaara war immernoch nicht wach , als ich Kakuzus Ring an mich genommen und seinen Leichnam verbrannt hatte . Ich wusste nicht , wie lange er schlafen würde , weswegen ich ihn in dem Sandpanzer , den ich um ihn errichtet hatte , in den Wüstensand sinken ließ . Natürlich nicht , ohne einen Klon an Gaaras Seite plaziert zu haben , damit Gaara sich beim aufwachen nicht zu sehr erschrecket . Ich selbst machte mich auf den Weg zurück nach Suna .


	47. Mission

Die Wachen , die selben , die Gaara und mich aus dem Dorf gehen sehen haben , blickten mich verwundert an , als ich alleine vor ihnen stand . Trotzdem machten sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ließen mich hinter die Mauern . Ich sprang auf ein Haus , setzte mich auf einen kleinen Vorsprung und ließ die Beine baumeln .

 _ **Was denkst du , wann wird Gaara**_ _ **aufwachen ?**_

 _Ich weiß es nicht , aber er muss einiges an Schlaf nachholen . Ich würde sagen , ungefähr zwei bis drei Tage ._

 _ **Warum hast du es ihm eigentlich ermöglicht , zu schlafen ? Er hätte sich auch so schnell erholt .**_

 _So erholt er sich schneller , er hatte nahezu kein Chakra mehr , er hätte mindestens fünf oder sechs Tage kein Jutsu einsetzen dürfen . So muss er nur ein paar Tage schlafen , bis er wieder voll bei Kräften ist ._

Ich spürte , wie ein Anbu sich hinter mir anschlich . Ich wartete bis er nah genug bei mir war und öffnete ein Auge . " Was willst du Anbu ? " , fragte ich genervt . Ich hasse es , wenn man mich in einer Unterhaltung unterbricht , gedanklich oder nicht . " Wer bist du und was ist dein Grund dich in unserem Dorf aufzuhalten ? " , fragte der Anbu zurück . " Naja , ich bin ein Ninja dieses Dorfes , deswegen darf ich hier sein so lange ich will . " , gab ich arrogant zurück , während ich mich umdrehte . " Du hast kein Stirnband unseres Dorfes , also gehörst du nicht zu uns . " , sagte der Anbu , nachdem er einmal kurz über meinen Körper geschaut hatte .

 _Ah shit , ich hab mir ja ne Hose angezogen , der kann meine Stirnbänder am Oberschenkeln ja nicht sehen ._

Ich sah , wie er immer unruhiger wurde und beschloss ihn zu beruhigen . " Bring mich zum Kazekagen , der wird dir bestätigen , dass ich zu Suna gehöre . " , sagte ich , während ich langsam aufstand . Der Anbu beäugte mich kritisch , während wir uns auf dem Kazekagen sein Büro zubewegten .  
Der Anbu klopfte sachte an die Tür und wartete , bis ein leises ' Herein ' zu hören war . Er öffnete dir Tür und verbeugte sich als er einen Schritt in das Zimmer gemacht hatte . Der Kazekage schaute mich verwirrt an . " Was machst du denn hier Mina ? " , fragte er mich und schaute dann den Anbu , der neben mir stand berwirrt an . " Ihr kennt sie Kazekage-sama ? " , fragte dieser leicht verwirrt . " Ja , sie ist einer der besten Ninja unseres Dorfes . " , sagte er , zu dem Anbu seinem erstaunen . " Aber sie trägt kein Stirnband ... " , versuchte der Anbu sich zu verteidigen . " Danke , sie können gehen . " , unterbrach der Kazekage den Anbu , der augenblicklich verschwand . " Wo ist Gaara eigentlich . " , fragte er . " Er schläft in einer Sandkugel unter dem Wüstensand . " , sagte ich , während ich Gaaras Vater nachdenklich anschaute . " Was wollen sie von mir ? Ich kann sehen , dass sie eine Frage auf dem Herzen haben . " , sagte ich , mit verschränkten Armen . " Eigentlich sind es zwei Fragen , Mina . Erstens ; wie geht es Gaara ? Und zweitens ; wärst du bereit eine Undercovermission zu übernehmen ? " , fragte der Kazekage , während er aufstand und anfing hinter seinem Tisch auf und ab zu gehen . " Gaara geht es gut , wir wurden vor zwei Stunden von Hidan und Kakuzu angegriffen , konnten sie jedoch töten , Gaara hat zu viel Chakra verbraucht und ist von Chakraverlust ohnmächtig geworden . " , log ich ihn an . " Ihm geht es soweit gut , er wird nur ein wenig Schlaf brauchen , um wieder fit zu sein . Zu ihrer zweiten Frage , ja ich wäre bereit diese Undercovermission anzunehmen , wenn sie mir sagen würden , worum es geht . " , wollte ich wissen . " Ok , also , deine Mission ist es , in dem Feuertempel von Konoha undercover zu lernen , hauptsächlich um den Feuertempel zu beschützen , da er einige Drohungen in den letzten Wochen erhalten hatte . Konoha sollte davon nichts erfahren , deswegen wirst du als Rogue deklariert , sobald du morgen die Tore durchquerst . Gaara wird dein Agentenführer sein , er weiß schon bescheid und wird sich mit dir in zwei Tagen an der Grenze zu dem Land des Feuers treffen . " , erklärte der Kazekage mir meine Mission . Ich nickte und wandte mich zum gehen . " Mina , viel Glück . " , gab mir der Kazekage noch mit auf den Weg . " Danke , Sir . " murmelte ich und ging aus dem Büro .

Ich trat vor den Kazekagenturm und teleportierte mich in mein Zimmer . Ich stellte mich vor die geschlossene Schranktür und betrachtete mich in dem Spiegel , der an der Außenseite der Schranktür befestigt war . Ich zog mein rechtes Hosenbein hoch , nahm meine Stirnbänder von meinem Oberschenkel und legte die drei Bänder in meinen Schrank . Ich schloss den Schrank und sprang aus meinem Fenster .

Ich schlenderte durch Suna , während ich darüber nachdachte , dass ich für die nächsten Monate nicht mehr hier sein würde . Langsam näherte ich mich den Stadttoren . " Mina ! Warte ! " , kam es plötzlich von hinten . Ich drehte mich um und schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam . " Temari , was willst du ? " , fragte ich sie , während ich mich umdrehte und ging weiter auf das Stadttor zu .

 _Warum ist sie hier , sie kann mich nicht leiden , weil ich immer auf Gaaras Seite bin . Sie hasst_ _ihren Bruder , weil sie ihn für den Tod ihrer Mutter verantwortlich macht ._

 _ **Naja , vielleicht ist sie ja doch nicht so schlimm , wie du denkst und macht sich Sorgen um Gaara ...**_

Ich atmete kurz durch und verlangsamte meinen Gang , damit das blonde Mädchen aufschließen konnte . " Wo ist Gaara ? " , fragte sie , als sie neben mir ging . " Er will nicht , dass du das weißt , deswegen werde ich es dir sicherlich nicht sagen . " , murmelte ich , ohne sie anzuschauen . " Und wo gehst du hin ? " , fragte sie mich verärgert . " Ich habe eine Mission . " , wir hatten fast Sunas Tore erreicht . "Alleine ? " , fragte Temari ungläubig . " Wer hat denn gesagt , dass ich alleine bin ? " , ginste ich sie an und verschwand in einem Wirbel aus Sand .


	48. Undercover

" Guten Morgen Schläfer . " , flüsterte ich , als Gaara die Augen öffnete . Gaara schaute sich verwirrt um und setzte sich auf . " Mina ... Wo sind wir ? " , fragte er mich schnell . " In Sichtweite des Feuertempels , aber noch so weit entfernt , dass sie uns noch nicht bemerkt haben . Immerhin ist das unser Treffpunkt . " , lächelte ich , während ich die Sandkugel um uns herum zerfallen ließ . " Also bist du eingeweiht . " , stellte Gaara fest . " Ja , der Kazekage hat mich eingeweiht , während du geschlafen hast . " , sagte ich . " Ok , dann bist du jetzt offiziell kein Ninja aus Suna mehr . " , sagte Gaara traurig . Ich blickte zu Boden , als mir etwas auffiel . " Gaara ... Was ist meine wirkliche Mission ? " , fragte ich ihn ein wenig unvermittelt . Gaara schaute mich fragend an . " Ach komm , der Feruertempel nimmt schon seit Jahren Shinobi auf , die aus Suna kommen . Es gibt keinen Grund , meine Identität zu verschleiern , wenn ich nur lernen soll , wie sie kämpfen , mal ganz abgesehen davon , dass ich das schon kann . Der einzige Grund , den ich sehe ist und der mir gesagt wurde ist , dass ich als Undercoververteidigung im Feuertempel stationiert sein soll . Meine einzige Frage hierzu wäre , warum soll Konoha nichts davon erfahren , haben sie Streit mit dem Feuertempel , immerhin sind wir mit denen alliiert ? " , fragte ich , während ich meine beiden Schwerte beschwor und mir an den Gürtel hängte . " Der Feuertempel hat in letzter Zeit vermehrt Drohschreiben bekommen und wollte von Konoha keine Hilfe anfordern , da sie sowieso schon als schwach ihnen gegenüber darstehen . Deswegen sind sie im Geheimen zu uns gekommen und haben den Kazekagen gefragt , ob er sie etwas unterstützen könnte . " , erklärte Gaara mir kurz , während er sich den Sand aus den Kleidern fließen ließ und ihn in seiner Hand sammelte . Ich bereitete weiter meine Sachen vor , wobei ich bemerkte , wie Gaara auf seine Hand starrte . " Also ist der ganze Aufwand nur , um zu verschleiern , dass ich in Wahrheit als Verteidigung im Feuertempel stationiert bin ... Ein kleines bisschen übertrieben , findest du nicht ? " , sagte ich kurz . Als er mir nicht antwortete , ging ich zu ihm , um zu sehen , was ihn so an seiner Hand fasziniert . Ich stellte mich neben ihn und schaute in seine Handfläche .

Auf seiner Handfläche fand ein kleines Sandspiel statt , in dem die eine Person vor einem Grab kniete und so aussah , als ob er weinte . Ich starrte fasziniert auf das Spiel , ich wusste nicht , dass Gaara so gute Sandspiele fertigbrachte . Das " Bild " zoomte auf den Grabstein und meine Augen wurden groß . Die Inschrift lautete : " Hier liegt Mina Sheyna , K.I.A " . Ich schaute Gaara erschrocken ins Gesicht . " Das sind aber ziemlich düstere Zukunfstvorstellungen . " , sagte ich ernst . " Das ist keine Zukunfstvorstellung , das ist der Traum , der sich die letzten zwei Tage in meinem Kopf wiederholt hat . " , sagte er , während er langsam seinen Blick hob und mich ansah . Er hatte Tränen in den Augen . " Ich weiß nicht , was du gemacht hast , aber mach das bitte nie wieder , ich will diesen Traum nie mehr sehen . Denn ich will nicht , dass du stirbst . ", sagte er , während eine Träne seine Wange herunterrollte . Ich strich die Träne mit meinem Daumen weg , und schaute ihm fest in die Augen . Bevor ich wusste was ich tat , hatte ich auch schon meine Lippen auf seine gelegt . Meine Augen wurden kurz groß , aber ich entspannte mich schnell und schloss die Augen um diesen Kuss genießen zu können . Gaara war nicht weniger überrascht , aber auch er zog nicht zurück . " Ich will auch nicht , dass du stirbst . " , flüsterte ich in sein Ohr , als wir unsere Lippen voneinander lösten . Gaara , immernoch vollkommen überrumpelt , wusste offensichtlich nicht wie er antworten sollte . Er umarmte mich langsam und sanft , was ich sofort erwiederte . " Danke Mina . " , sagte Gaara leise . " Ach , wofür denn ? " , flüsterte ich ihm in sein Ohr . " Dafür , dass du immer für mich da bist . " , kam es von Gaara zurück , der sein Gesicht fester in meine Schulter presste . " Hey , du musst nicht weinen . " , sagte ich , während ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände nahm und die Tränen von seinen Wangen strich .

Ich drehte mich ein wenig von ihm weg und schaute zu dem Feuertempel , der für die nächste Zeit mein Zuhause sein würde . " Wo lebst du eigentlich in den nächsten Wochen ? " , kam es mir in den Sinn . " Ich werde hier im Wald bleiben , sodass ich immer mit dir in Kontakt stehen kann , aber nicht gesehen werde . " , antwortete Gaara mir leise . " Warum dass denn ? Du kannst doch auch bei mir schalfen , die Zimmer da sind groß genug . " , sagte ich etwas verwirrt . " Ja , aber wenn mich jemand aus Konoha dort sieht , wüssten sie , dass wir den Feuertempel unterstützen . Deswegen darf ich nicht in den Tempel hinein . " , erklärte Gaara mir . " Ach , wir kriegen dich schon da rein , ich mein , du kannst dich ja jederzeit zu mir teleportieren , wenn etwas sein sollte . " , sagte ich , wobei Gaaras Augen kurz aufleuchteten . " Daran hast du anscheinend gar nicht mehr gedacht . " , lachte ich , bevor ich mich von dem Baum fallen ließ . Gaara landete sofort neben mir . Wir fingen an in Richtung Feuertempel zu schlendern . Die Sonne fing gerade an , hinter den hohen Tempelmauern hervorzuscheinen , sodass unser Weg in ein warmes Orange getüncht war . Gaara griff nach meiner Hand , als wäre es das normalste der Welt und zog mich an sich . Er legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und ich einen um seinen Rücken . So kamen wir dann Arm in Arm an dem Tor des Tempels an . Die Wachen hinter dem Tor schauten uns sehr verwirrt an , als sich das Tor einfach öffnete und ich lachend mit Gaara durchschlenderte .

" Wer seid ihr ? Was woll ihr hier ? " , fragte einer von ihnen , während er langsam in Kampfstellung ging . " Also wirklich , du solltest mich wiedererkennen Tosu , immerhin haben wir hier zusammen angefangen . " , sagte ich etwas entäuscht . " Mina ? " , fragte Tosu etwas ungläubig . Gaara ließ mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück , um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen , während ich mich mit Tosu über die Vergangenheit austauschte .

" Jetzt weiß ich auch , wieso das Tor so schwungvoll aufgegangen ist , obwohl keiner der Mönche ausserhalb der Mauern ist . Ich hatte mich schon gewundert . " , murmelte Tosu als wir fertig waren . " Warum bist du hier ? " , fragte er noch zum Abschluss . Ich schaute kurz zu Gaara , welcher unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte . " Ich will mein Training beenden , immerhin habe ich nie meine Ausbildung hier abgeschlossen . " , sagte ich , was nicht ganz gelogen war , da ich tatsächlich meine Zeit hier nutzen wollte , um meine Technik mit dem Ninsou-Chakra zu perfektionieren .

" Mina , schön dich wiederzusehen . " , kam es pötzlich von den Tempelsäulen . Alle Augen richteten sich auf mich , als Chiriku , einer der obersten Mönche , zu mir kam und sich vor mir verbeugte . " Kommt doch bitte mit in mein Büro . " , forderte er uns auf , ihm mit in die inneren Hallen des Tempels zu folgen . Ich nahm Gaaras Hand und legte die andere auf meine Lippen , als Signal still zu sein .


	49. Tempelgeschichten

Wir gingen langsam durch die Tempelgänge , immer hinter Chiriku her . ' Warst du schon mal hier ? ' , fragte Gaara mich plötzlich per Gedankenlink . ' Ich habe hier für zwei Monate Unterricht genommen , aber ich war noch nie in den inneren Tempelmauern . ' , antwortete ich , während wir von Chiriku in einen kleinen Raum geführt wurden . In dem Raum stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch , zwei Stühle und ein kleiner Aktenschrank . Chiriku setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und schaute mich und Gaara wartend an . Ich gab Gaara einen kleinen Stoß , woraufhin dieser sich auf den freien Stuhl setzte und ich mich hinter ihn stellte .

" Also , ich nehme an , ihr wisst beide , warum ihr , vor allem du , Mina , hier seid . Ich habe für dich schon einen Raum in den Schlafhäusern vorbereiten lassen . Du kannst , wenn du willst , sofort einziehen . Aber zu der Vorgeschichte , wir haben von einigen unserer Informanten und Verbündeten berichtet bekommen , dass jemand unseren Tempel angreifen will , aber diese Person ist entweder dumm , oder sie will , dass wir uns auf den Angriff vorbereiten , da sie anscheinend jedem davon erzählt , der nicht gerade aus Konoha kommt . " , erklärte Chiriku , während er eine Schublade öffnete und ein kleines Bündel herausnahm . Ich nahm es entgegen , während ich ihn fragend anschaute . " Was ist meine offizielle Position hier und wie lange ist diese Operation angesetzt ? " , fragte ich , während ich das Bündel , in welchem die traditionellen Mönchsgewände waren , in meinem Speicher verschwinden ließ . " Du bist Elite , so wie du uns verlassen hast und wirst voraussichtlich bis zu einem Jahr hier bleiben . " , sagte Chiriku mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen . Ich schaute ihn fragend an . " Denkst du wirklich , dass die anderen dass so einfach akzeptieren werden ? " , fragte ich ihn zweifelnd . " Nein , aber das wird kein Problem sein , in einer Stunde beginnt sowieso das geführte Elitetraining , da kannst du ihnen beweisen , was du kannst . " , sagte Chiriku . " Also , zu eurem Auftrag , Mina , du wirst hier drinnen undercover als Verteidigung fungieren , dass gilt natürlich auch in der Nacht , Gaara , du bist Minas Agentenführer , nehme ich an , also wirst du mit ihr in Kontakt bleiben , aber nicht in den Tempel selber hinein kommen , damit Konoha keinen Verdacht schöpft . Ihr seid damit entlassen . Mina , ich erwarte dich beim Training in fünfzig Minuten auf dem Hof . " , gab Chiriku uns Anweisungen und entließ uns . " Darf ich meine alten Kleider anziehen , anstatt die , die du mir gerade gegeben hast ? " , fragte ich Chiriku noch , als wir schon halb aus der Tür draußen waren . Er nickte nur und widmete sich wieder seinem Papierkram , der auf dem Schreibtisch lag . Wir gingen die dunklen Tempelgänge entlang und kamen wieder auf den Hof .

Gaara nahm meine Hand und drehte sich zu mir um . " Hier trennen sich unsere Wege , wir werden uns erstmal nicht wiedersehen ... " , sagte er , mit einer Träne im Auge . Ich lächelte ihn an , nahm seine zweite Hand und küsste ihn kurz . Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn . " Wir werden uns früher wiedersehen , als du denkst . " , flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr . Wir lösten uns voneinander und Gaara verschwand in einer Sandwolke . Ich drehte mich um , und ging links an dem Tempeltor vorbei zu einer Gruppe von länglichen Gebäuden . Ich schaute auf die Namenslisten , die neben den Türen hingen . Auf der Liste des dritten Gebäudes fand ich dann meinen Namen . Ich öffnete die Tür und wurde von einem langen dunklen Gang begrüßt , der mir sehr bekannt vorkam . Ich lächelte , ging durch den Gang und suchte die Namesnschilder der einzelnen Schlafräume nach meinem Namen ab . Anscheinend sollte niemand in mein Zimmer kommen , da es ganz isoliert , im letzten Eck des Gebäudes lag . Ich öffnete seufzend die Tür und ging in das kleine Zimmer hinein . An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl und einer kleinen Tischlampe . An der Wand mit der Tür hing eine einzelne Lampe , sonst war sie leer . An den anderen beiden Wänden standen jeweils zwei Doppelstockbetten , was das Zimmer zu einem Acht-Mann-Zimmer machte . Ich lächelte , als ich das Fehlen von Spinden bemerkte .

 _Ach ja , Mönche sind so weltfremd ._

Ich ging ging auf die Knie , nahm das Bündel , dass Chiriku mir gegeben hatte aus meinen Speicher und schaute mir den Inhalt kurz an . Das typische schwarz-weiße Gewand und ein paar Sandalen , waren die einzigen Sachen , die in dem Bündel enthalten waren . Ich legte sie auf eines der oberen Betten und nahm dann ein Bündel , ganz ähnlich dem ersten aus meinem Speicher . Ich lächelte , als ich den , im Gegensatz zu dem weißen Bündel von Chiriku , schwarzen Stoff auseinandern zog und mir ein tiefschwarzes Mönchsgewand in die Hände fiel . Ich fuhr über den verstärkten Stoff und zog mich schnell um .

Auf dem Trainingsplatz sammelten sich langsam die Eliten des Feuertempels . Ich beobachtete , wie insgesamt neun Personen , alle in den Traditionsgewändern , sich in zwei Reihen hintereinander aufstellten und darauf warteten , dass die Obersten erschienen . Chiriku und die anderen ließen auf sich warten , während ich , an die kleine Mauer gelehnt , die den Trainingshof umgab , meine neun neuen Trainingspartner analysierte . Sie alle hatten die normale Chakrakontrolle noch nicht komplett gemeistert , was ihnen das Training zusätzlich erschweren würde . Als ich spürte , dass die Obersten sich näherten , stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und ging leise zu den beiden Reihen und reihte mich in die Reihe mit vier Personen ein , so , dass nun beide Reihen fünf Personen umfassten . Ich bemerkte , wie die anderen Mönche einen kurzen Blick nach hinten warfen und mich zweifelnd anschauten .

 _Das Training wird lustig ._

 _ **Ja , dass wird es .**_


	50. Epilog

4 Monate später

" Mina ! Wir werden angegriffen ! " , rief Tosu , während er mit allem Möglichen seinen Gegner von sich fernhielt . Ich öffnete meine Augen und lächelte . Ich stand von meinem Bett auf und teleportierte mich zu Chiriku . Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt die Jüngsten und schwächsten zu evakuieren . " Hi , wo soll ich helfen ? " , fragte ich ihn ohne zu zögern . Chiriku schreckte kurz zusammen , wirbelte dann herum und blickte mich gestresst an . " Ah , Mina , kannst du die Torwache verstärken , die brauchen es glaube ich am meisten ? " , sagte er schnell und wandte sich dann wieder den Kindern und Jugendlichen zu . " Meister , warum darf sie beim kämpfen mithelfen ? Sie ist jünger als die meisten von uns ... " , fragte einer der älteren Jungen in der Gruppe , die Chiriku gerade in die Tempelbunker führte . " Weil ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken jeden von euch töten könnte . " , murmelte ich drohend und beschwor meine beiden Schwerter . Die Kinder starrten fasziniert auf die Schwerter , während die älteren , die meine Worte gehört hatten eher verstört und verängstigt auf sie schauten . Ich lächelte Chiriku kurz entschuldigend an und verschwand in einem Wirbelsturm aus schwarzem Sand .

An dem Tor standen ungefähr dreißig Shinobi , die kein Kopfband trugen , den gerade Mal zehn Mönchen der Torwache gegenüber . Die Torwachen mussten sich ein Lächeln verkneifen , als ich vor ihnen in einem Wirbelsturm aus Sand auftauchte . " Kara , wo ist Tosu ? Ich weiß , dass er hier war . " , fragte ich leise die einzige Frau unter den Mönchen außer mir . Ich mir konnte die Antwort schon denken , aber als Kara dann in gebrochener Stimme sagte , dass er bereits gefallen war , verlor ich die Kontrolle . ' Gaara , schnell , beschütze die Mönche . ' , rief ich Gaara über unseren Gedankenlink zu und schloss diesen gleich wieder . Ich ließ den Sandwirbelsturm verschwinden und blickte mit schwarzen Augen auf die Shinobi . Die Hälfte meines Gesichts war mit meinem Fluchmal bedeckt und ich hatte meine Schwerter in der Hand . " Ich habe das Vergnügen euch die Botschaft eures Todes zu bringen ! " , rief ich mit einer Stimme , die viel zu nett war . Ich spürte , wie Gaara hinter mir auftauchte und die Mönche zusammentrieb . Ich grinste böse und hob meine Schwerter . Sand schoss aus dem Boden und formte einerseits eine Wand zwischen mir und den Mönchen und andererseits zwei kleine Kugeln neben mir . Ich verschwand aus dem Blickfeldern meiner Gegner und Sekundenbruchteile später fiel der erste Kopf auf den Boden . Ich musste noch breiter grinsen und köpfte weiter Shinobi , bis mich ein Schrei erstarren ließ . " Du kommst jetzt sofort mit , sonst stirbt er und die Kinder ! " , schrie mich ein Mann an , der ein Messer an Chirikus Kehle hielt . Andere hielten den Kindern Messer an die kleinen Kehlen . Ich ließ mein Fluchmal zurückgehen und deaktivierte mein Seiningan .

 _Jetzt konnte ich Shingaki gar nicht einsetzten ...Aber egal , soll ich die Kinder gefährden oder einfach mit denen mitgehen ?_

 _ **Naja , wie viel schlimmer als Orochimaru**_ _ **kann es schon werden ?**_

 _Ja stimmt ._

" Ruf deine Manner zurück, ich komme mit . " , rief ich dem Anführer der Shinobi zu und hob meine Hände in die Luft . Ich sah , wie er mich angrinste und einem seiner Männer ein Zeichen gab . Dieser ging langsam und vorsichtig zu mir und klebte mir ein Papier auf den Rücken . Ich spürte , wie mein Chakra langsam sich aus meiner Kontrolle zog . Ich wusste , dass Rao sein Chakra immernoch kontrollieren konnte und das Siegel einfach abmachen konnte , wollte aber erst die Mönche in Sicherheit wissen . Ich ließ mich mit extra chakraverstärktem Seil fesseln und schaute zu wie nach und nach die Mönche und die Jünglinge freigelassen wurden und zu Chiriku liefen , der sie umarmte und mit Tränen in den Augen zu mir herübersah . " Das werde ich dir nie vergessen Mina . " sagte er , als ich an ihm vorbei durch das Tor des Tempels geführt wurde .

' Hey , Gaara , raste nicht aus , ich wurde gerade gekidnappt und werde in das Hauptquartier meiner Entführer gebracht . Unternehme nichts , ich habe alles unter Kontrolle , ich gebe dir Bescheid , wenn ich genug weiß . ' , gab ich Gaara über unseren Gedankenlink Bescheid . ' Pass auf dich auf Mina . Ich liebe dich . ' , kam es von Gaara nahezu direkt zurück . ' Ich liebe dich auch ' , antwortete ich ihm und deaktivierte unseren Gedankenlink wieder .

Ich schloss meine Augen und beschloss erstmal nichts zu unternehmen , solange niemand etwas Unnormales versuchte .

 _Danke_

Danke , dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt ' Schatten der Zeit ' zu lesen , die Fortsetztung liegt erstmal auf Eis , bis ich zufrieden mit ihr bin , aber sie wird irgendwann erscheinen ;P , auch , wenn ich nicht sagen kann , wann das sein wird ...

Danke an , und für eure Unterstützung , ihr habt mir sehr geholfen .


End file.
